Mikchan
by YusukiShredder
Summary: The average, self-proclaimed ninja, Mik-chan who's really more of a wall flower runs in with the Yu Yu Gang. But why are they in the U.S.A? And what is this "jagan" all about? Wait, did someone say, "mate"?
1. Ch 1 Houston and Hiei

Chapter 1

The name's Mikala-- average wallflower/ ninja at heart, American girl. School? Why, yes, I do go there. High school to be exact. Anyhow, call me Mik-chan. Why? I like Japanese things, sue me! But I digress, let's steer back to the point that I'm writing for, shall we? Well, this is my love story.

I tap my fingers on my desk with a bored attitude. The teacher's trying to get organized. Apparently, and this is sad, he's gotten lost in where we are. I sigh and turn to watch him fumble around for papers.

A knock sounds from the classroom door. I turn to look a second after everyone else. By this time, the teacher has run, tripping as he goes, to the door. He wrenches it open in his fluster and three boys are standing in an almost posed way. Suddenly, my curiosity is struck.

I place my glasses on my nose and shrink down in my seat to observe. One is tall with elegantly styled blood red hair. His eyes are a dazzling green, like a forest, or emerald. The one in the middle makes me raise an eyebrow. His hair is a gelled back dark brown. He's fairly good looking, but I have the urge to mess up his hair. He would look much better like that, I can tell. The one on the other side of the hazel eyed boy is the tallest of all. My already raised eyebrow shoots up behind my bangs. He has elvis style orange hair. He's grinning, probably trying to dazzle the girls in my class with his large, white teeth.

"Konichiwah!" The one in the middle greets the teacher.

I smile to myself. They're Japanese. I like that.

The teacher, I have to start feeling bad for him, is on his last thread of sanity. He's way too stressed. And now, exchange students? Poor guy.

"Oh, yes. Class, these are our new foreign exchange students from Japan. Introduce yourselves please." He seems out of breath as slumps into his seat and rubs his temples.

The three males walk into the room and grin, well, except for the red head. He just smiles.

"My name's Yusuke Urameshi!" The middle one proclaims. A dozen girls giggle. I roll my eyes at their behavior. Shameful, really shameful.

The oafish one suddenly stands in front of Yusuke, "And I am Kazuma Kuwabara! Please, no flash photography." Only silence greets him. Actually, I think I hear a cricket.

The red head steps forward. He's beautiful, really. I can see this. He smiles, "Hello. I'm Shuichi Minimino. Pleased to meet you." All the rest of the girls in the class squeal and giggle almost violently.

The term 'Man-hor' pops into my head. I snigger and push the thought away.

Yusuke steps up again, "And this Hiei." He gestures to behind him. No one's there. I raise an eyebrow again.

Shuichi cleared his throat and whispered something in Yusuke's ear. He gapes and turns to the red head. "Where'd he go?" Yusuke swishes around looking for something, or someone? Who's Hiei, anyway?

I see Yusuke pull something out of his pocket. I can only catch a glimpse of it, but I swear it's a whistle. He turns and does something. I'm guessing he's blowing the whistle, but I can't hear anything. It only takes about five seconds for a large snapping sound to crash against the window. I jump and fall out of my seat. Everyone stares at me as I stand back up and look out the window. I almost fall back down when I see a boy standing on the ledge. I hear the teacher cry out in the background and faint. Poor, poor man.

The boy is short--about my height or an inch taller at the most. His eyes are large and entrancing. They're dark brown. I swear there's an undertone of red, but that's not the strangest thing about him. That honor would go to his hair, which defies gravity. It reminds me of a black flame, except there's a burst of white reaching around his bangs and tipping them with its light color. He looks severely irritated. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to kill someone. He wears a yellow shirt and blue jeans, I notice vaguely.

I open the window to let him in. In the time it takes me to blink, he's standing in front of Yusuke, glaring at him. I shrink into my seat, glad that the attention's off me.

"Yusuke, if you ever use that contraption again…" He didn't even have to finish the threat to have Yusuke rubbing the back of his head and scooting away slightly.

"Aw, come on Hiei! You ran off, what else was I supposed to do?"

I piece it together suddenly. Yusuke had called that boy—he had introduced him as Hiei earlier—with the whistle. I snort. What is he, a dog?

As if knowing my thoughts, Hiei looks over his shoulder and glares at me. I freak out mentally that suddenly, everyone in the room is staring at us. Strangely enough, I'm not scared of him, though everyone else seems to be. I glare back at him. He knits his eyebrows together, keeping his dark and dreadful glare in his irises. I turn and look the opposite way as if I don't care.

That was how it began.

* * *

When school finally ends, I wander through the halls, trying not to touch people. I look up through my glasses and bangs and see Houston staring at me from the other end of the hall. I gasp. No, not him! I turn around immediately, although my bus ride home is on the other side of the school. I run through the school, trying to get away.

I feel like I'm playing a high stake game of hide and seek as I try and find a good hiding place. Houston and I used to go out, but it was brief so I wouldn't even call him my ex. He drove us to a highway on the outskirts of town on our second date, I broke up with him then. He's been after me ever since, trying to get what I didn't give him before. He's the reason I'm so scared of males.

I run through the halls. All the students have flocked out of school by now. The echoing of my feet reminds me of the many days that this has happened. I can only think of getting away.

My shoulder hits someone else's. I fall to the ground and roll so I can look and see who it was. Hiei looks down at me. Frustration is in his eyes, but I'm so panicked that he's just a blur.

"Sorry!" I yell too loudly. I look down the hall and see Houston is much too close. Oh, please don't let this be the day he catches me! I scramble up and fly down the hall as fast as I can. Unfortunately, I've always been athletically challenged.

His foot steps keep getting nearer and nearer. The sound is ten times as loud as it should be. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't need to. He dives to snatch my hand. I turn my body, so he misses. That was too close. I run further down the hall.

My heart falls into my stomach as I realize that in my terror, I had ran down the Science corridor that's under construction. It's abandoned…

… and a dead end.

I turn around slowly. Houston is standing about a yard away from me. He's smirking. There's something dark and vengeful in his eyes.

"Now, Mikayla…" He pins my hands above my head as I thrash around desperately, "… its time to finish what we started.

"_You_ _tried_ to start something, _I_ _stopped_ it!" I yell.

He smothers my lips with his own. I close my eyes tightly, struggling still. He pulls back to grin darkly at me, "You really have to be quieter."

"NO!" I scream.

He slams his lips against me, prying my lips open with his tongue and thrusting it into my mouth. I gag and try to turn my head away. I don't want this. He's too close. My worst nightmare is being realized. No. NO!

Suddenly, I'm released. I cough and spit his saliva out my mouth. I look up to see a dark figure separating him from me. I don't know who he is from my position, but my heart's exploding with relief. The person move forward like lighting, throwing Houston against the opposite wall and pinning him there with his arm. Whoever he is shorter than Houston is, but, apparently, much stronger.

Wait a minute. That strange hair is so familiar.

"What exactly…" He began to tremble. The air became hot. "…did you think you were going to do?" His voice was deep and somewhat familiar. He's hoarse, as if restraining himself.

He lifts his shirt with his other hand and I gasped. There's a sheath holding a sword. He takes it out. I find it to be a samurai sword. It shines in the dim light that escapes from the broken window. He puts the blade against Houston's neck. The air becomes sweltering. I feel my eyes widen as fear and anger fill Houston's black eyes.

"What were you up to?" He asks again, deadly vehemence at the core of every word.

Houston can't talk. If he even gulps, the sword is sure to cut his throat.

"You sicken me." The person hisses.

In a blinding moment, he releases the sword from Houston's neck and punches him in the side of the face. Houston goes sprawling into the dead end wall. As he turns, I find the identity of my wrath brimmed savior.

Hiei's eyes are defiantly red now.

He leaps onto Houston, grabbing his head and slamming it repeatedly into the floor, "I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANTED!" He roars, picking him up and hurling him across the linoleum floors and into the plaster walls.

I watch, petrified.

He takes out the sword again as he pins Houston's head to the broken window ledge. He slices him across the cheek at such velocity that he falls to the left as he lets go of his head.

Hiei's eyes are scaring me. They're bloody thirsty as they gaze at Houston.

I never thought I would do this. But, as I look at Houston's bruised and bloodied head; at his purpled eyes and broken fingers…

"STOP!" I scream.

Hiei freezes. He looks at me. His eyes are still threatening, thirsting for Houston's blood and death. I shudder and cringe.

"Please. Just… stop." I whisper.

I don't even know why he listens to me, but he does. He sheathes his sword, not even taking a second look at Houston. He walks to me. I look up at him. I'm still on the floor. He kneels down, looking into my eyes. It's just gotten so much harder to breath.

He only nods, and takes my shoulders gently. He helps me up.

Hiei walks me out of the school, and stays with me for the trek home.


	2. Ch 2 Recovery Walk

**A/N ... O.O Wow, not even one review so far. Man, this story must really suck :l . Well, if anyone even is reading this; _trust_ me, it gets better with chapter three and on.**

**Oh! And, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. -holds up DISCLAIMER shield- GET THEE HENCE FOUL LAWYERS!!!**

**Anyways, lets us move forthwith!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It's quiet as we walk home. Hiei isn't talkative. I had guessed that already, but it's slightly awkward even with that in mind. He doesn't look at me either. He's looking off into the sky. Maybe he's thinking about something?

The taste enters my mouth. I look away from him and shiver. The taste of Houston's tongue in my mouth, the feeling of his forced body against mine—it will never leave, I'm sure. I close my eyes tightly, trying to think about something better. Nothing comes to mind.

All I can think about is taking a shower; turning the water to the hottest setting and letting it scald my skin till I stopped feeling him against me.

Maybe I'm over reacting. I wasn't raped or anything, but I still feel traumatized. I shouldn't take myself so seriously. I'm just a silly little girl with silly little problems. I open my eyes and turn my head forward. I notice Hiei is staring at me.

I side glance at him nervously. He narrows his eyes at me and looks forward.

He's such a strange guy.

My house appears in the distance. Thank goodness. I'm closer to a cleaner body already. I hope my mom doesn't notice anything, though. I'd hate for her to start worrying. She does that a lot already.

We stop at my porch. I stare at Hiei helplessly. What can I say to him? He meets my gaze head on. Soon, I'm trapped up in his eyes-- hopelessly lost in his dark brown orbs.

I do it without really thinking. I launch myself on him, burying my face in his shoulder and squeezing him as tight as I can with my arms. My breathing becomes hard to control, but I do my best.

"Thank you." My voice is more strangled and weak than I planned it to be.

I feel Hiei pull his arms out of my embrace. I begin to pull away, but stop when he suddenly wraps his arms around me as well. I close my eyes and let him hold me.

After a few minutes, I hear a beeping noise and Hiei pulls hastily back. I look in his eyes for a minute. They look soft-- a residue of the moment-- but suddenly go hard. He pulls out what looks like a compact. He looks at it, then at me, and then leaves. I watch him go until he gets to the end of my street. I run inside and up the stairs. I tear off my clothes and turn the bath tub's knob all the way to the red. Jumping in, I begin to sob. I cover my mouth so no one can hear me. The water stings and hurts my skin, but I just curl up at the bottom of the shower and let it run its course.

When I get out, my whole body is red. I'm light headed and my whole body feels incredibly hot and weak. I collapse on my bed, naked and wet. I feel my hair spray across my back. I stare at my window for a while, just thinking about things, and nothing at all. After about half an hour, my body has recovered enough to actually get up and dress. I put on a sports bra and pajamas. I walk down stairs, feeling highly sterile.

I enter the living room. My mom is cooking something, looking between the pot she's hovering over and the recipe book. My little sister is stretched carelessly over our oddity of a red chair, reading some book that she's taken the protective cover off of. My Dad is watching _Star_ _Trek_ _Nemesis_ and my older sister and brother-in-law are sitting on the love seat, their four month old sleeping in his arms.

I feel oddly like an outsider as I stray in and sit down on the couch. My dad looks at me and smile.

"Glad to see you! I was thinking you were avoiding me." He jokes.

I laugh, a forced one, but good enough to fool, "I just got out of the shower, Dad."

He grins, "I know, but come on!" He opened his arms.

I hug him gently and let go soon enough. I smile at him and stroll into the kitchen. Mom was too busy to notice me at the moment, something I'm glad for. She pours soup into six bowls and gives me three. I start and try quickly to balance them.

"Help me to serve them all, please?" She pleads, struggling to balance three bowls of her own.

"Sure." I shrug, then immediately strain to re-balance the bowls.

I served my family and ate with them. Now I'm in my room, considering what events tomorrow will hold.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yes, yes, don't say it. I know-- short and weird chapter. Yes, yes, it's a filler. But like I said, it gets better in the next chappie ;D**

**But I'm afraid I have to get at LEAST 5 reviews before I post another chapter.**

**_Sneak peak:_**

_..."That's what I mean." Hiei hisses out._

_Does he…? How could he? I swear he's reading my mind. "What?"_

_He snaps his hands upward, as if he's going to touch my face again. I accidentally flinch. His breathing is ragged._

_"I can't… I can't even touch you without him—" He spits the word, "--coming into your mind." His eyes blaze...._


	3. CH 3 Something Wrong With Me

**A/N**

**Thank you to the nice peoples who have faved my story, and alerted it :D And to my goodz friend Autumn Whispers, for reviewing. It was SO long, I felt SO special :) THANX BUD!!! -glomps her-**

**Anyway, onto the comic relief, and then more drama :D**

* * *

Chapter 3

The sun is shining, tickling and dancing on the sea's surface. I sit on the sand, my legs crossed and bare against the fine grains. My swim suit is a one piece, but form-fitting as all swim suits are. It's black and white, two of my favorite colors. I breathe in the beach's beautiful, salty scent.

It's been a week since the incident with Houston and Hiei. Strangely, and by some chance, Hiei and I have grown close. In fact, he's sitting right behind me. I managed to convince him to come to the beach with me, and to wear a bathing suit. He argued he didn't have one, so I took him shopping for one. Okay, so maybe it was a little forced, but hey. I got him here, didn't I?

"Hiei?" I ask.

"Hn?"

"Did… um." My throat begins to close up, "Didn't Houston inform the teachers… what you did to him?"

I can almost hear how still he's become. "No. Not yet. He may try, but I think I can convince him other wise."

I look over my shoulder to see the tendons in his hands taught and prevalent. I take it. It tenses a little more but relaxes after a few minutes.

"You won't kill him?" I whisper.

He doesn't answer straight away. I know he wants to kill him, but I hope he won't. "No." He says finally, "But reminding him who you belong to is another thing."

I feel my cheeks heat with a blush. Did he just insinuate I was his? No, no. Silly me. He probably just meant that Houston has no right to touch me, that's all. Right?

I try to lighten the mood, "Hey, Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Let's wrestle!"

He turns and just looks at me. I keep on grinning. He raises an eyebrow and I laugh, "I mean it! Let's wrestle! I want to see how strong I am compared to you." I continue to grin.

He rolls his eyes.

"Is that a yes?" I ask, my lips stretched into a hopeful smile as I bat my eyelashes.

"…This is childish." He huffs and stands up.

"Yay!" I cry and jump up too.

We stand there, judging each other on skill for a mere moment, before I leap and try to tackle him. He's like a wall for a guy only an inch taller than me. He wraps his arms around me in a choke hold, without really choking me. He throws us both to the ground. I hear my laughter ring out as we roll around on the ground, each trying to incapacitate the other. Vaguely, in the back of my head, I know Hiei's not really trying.

It ended with Hiei pinning my arms into the sand and sitting on top of me.

My laughter slowly echoes off as the moment suddenly becomes silent. Hiei looks down at me, his red-brown eyes taking me in. My eyes widen.

He brings his face down slowly, hesitantly. My breathing is hard to control. Soon, he's so close that I can feel his hot breath mixing with mine, swirling around our faces and creating an intoxicating scent. His lips are so close to mine, I begin to tremble as hard as he is.

_**He slams his lips against me, prying my lips open with his tongue and thrusting it into my mouth. I gag and try to turn my head away. I don't want this. He's too close. My worst nightmare is being realized. No. NO!**_

Before Hiei's lips meet mine, I shiver and shut my eyes forcefully. I whimper, nearly transported back to that moment. I feel him get off me instantly. I take a deep breath and let it out, opening my eyes. Hiei's standing up. He looks upset, but I can tell it's not at me.

He closes his eyes, flaring his nostrils and breathing incredibly deep. His nails are digging into his palms. I stand up quickly, looking at him nervously. "Hiei, I'm sorry—"

He holds up his hand. I go silent, biting my lip nervously.

His body is trembling and the temperature goes up all around us. A sudden heat wave? Strange. He opens his eyes finally. They shine red in the sun and my face twists into one of worry.

"He shouldn't have this control over you." He husks out.

My spine tingles. Did he know what I was thinking…? "W-What are you talking about, Hiei?" I laugh, but my stutter gives me away.

He turns to me. Instantly, his eyes swallow me up. My breath comes out with a quiver. I feel him searching my thoughts, my feelings. He raises his hand and slowly, carefully, traces the shape of my lips. My eyes widen considerably and my body freezes up.

**He smothers my lips with his own. I close my eyes tightly, struggling still. **

Hiei snatches his hand back with frightening speed. His eyes are strained, like he's controlling himself. His jaw's set and he takes another long draught of air.

"That's what I mean." He hisses out.

Does he…? How could he? I swear he's reading my mind. "What?"

He snaps his hands upward, as if he's going to touch my face again. I accidentally flinch. His breathing is ragged.

"I can't… I can't even touch you without _him—" _He spits the word, "--coming into your mind." His eyes blaze.

He doesn't touch my face. He raises his hands and lets them barely touch the top of my head. I close my eyes. His hands are gentle as they alight carefully onto my hair. I feel his fingers slowly entangle into my hair and brush through it. He gets closer so he can tickle the very bottom of my hairs. I can feel his heat.

He takes his hands out my hair and brings them to just above my ears. He threads his fingers in through there, taking wary hold on my head. He brings us closer together. Something about the way he's close brings me pleasure. My body's beyond happy, and emotionally I feel safe and calm.

Suddenly, his hip bumps against mine. It happens so suddenly, the hilt of his sword nudging my left hip. My body becomes rigid-- **He takes out the sword again as he pins Houston's head to the broken window ledge. He slices him across the cheek at such velocity that he falls to the left as he lets go of his head. **

**Hiei's eyes are scaring me. They're blood thirsty…**

My eyes burst open the instant it occurs.

There's only a breeze left of my black haired maybe-more-than-friend.

"HIEI?" I cry out, panicking as I whirl around in search for him. "HIEI? I-… I'M SORRY!" I yell, tears filling my eyes.

_I'm sorry there's something wrong with me …._

_

* * *

_**A/N**

**Told yeah there'd be more drama. Okay! REVIEW THOU PEOPLE READING!**

**Sneak Peak:**

_..."You can't go on like this." Says a gentle voice, though it has an urgent reprimand to its tone._

_It sounds familiar. _

_"You think I don't know that?" Another voice snarls. I know that voice! That beautiful, deep voice…._

_"Don't be such a prick!" Yells another voice, irritation clearly ringing in it, "This is serious! If this keeps going, you're going to freakin' die!"_

_"I know that detective! This whole mission is about my preservation, but I can't see her again." Hiei's voice says—a little frustration rubbing through it._

_My stomach twists into a tight, pinching knot. Is he talking about me? No, no. Can't be me. Well—but it would make sense. He can't take being around me. I slouch when I realize I fit the description.... _


	4. CH 4 Avoided

**A/N**

**Thankies for all your reviews, my loving Fanfic-buds!!! -eyes shine and makes exaggerated sniff- I feel so loved! And yes, I know I have been skimpy with the details, and YES I know this chapter is also kinda short, BUT the next one is much longer. :)**

**So, without further ado and for my new six reviews, HERE IT IS IS, CHAPPIE 4**

* * *

Chapter 4

I wake up Monday morning, sluggish and unwilling to move from my bed. I groan and burry my head in my pillow, sulking in the depression that's drowning my every expression. After five constant, aching minutes of my blaring alarm screaming at me, I slam my hand down on the off button.

I finally sit up, trudging over to my closet and peering around for an outfit. I settle without much thought on a frumpy black sweater and an ordinary pair of jeans. Slipping the clothes on, I snatch up my backpack and slowly make my way down stairs for some oatmeal.

My street is vacant as I'm the only one in the neighborhood who goes to my high school. I wait for the bus. It feels like hours till the bus appears in the distance, though it's probably only been ten minutes at the most. I load onto the bus without a word when it pulls up in front of me.

I finally arrive at school, my arms wrapped around myself. I feel more insecure than usual. Almost lonely, to be honest. Hiei's not in his usual spot, not waiting for me with a vacant face. My head droops and I walk inside with a crest fallen stature.

The day drags on. Every hour seems to take ten years to pass. Every class is a life time, and each time the bell rings I'm surprised that it finally ended. I sigh as I exit my second period.

Someone walks by me and my entire body flexes, adrenaline pumping through my system instinctively. I look up with wide eyes only to see Houston walk by. His face is horrible, petrifying.

His eyes are blackened, his face bruised and band aids dotted around his collar bone and one particularly long one running across his cheek—the one Hiei inflicted specifically from his sword. One of his arms is in a sling, more than likely broken in several pieces. I wince as his glare stabs me in the heart. I shiver and cringe out the door, trying to blend away from him. I run down the opposite hall, trying to wipe the image of his accusing face from my broken mind.

The blame of his eyes follows me through third period and lunch. I cringe too much for anyone not to notice. Several people shoot me empathic looks, and some just thoughtful. I shake and try to get back to work every time they do. It just makes it worse when people notice.

Finally, Monday's session of schooling has come to an end. I run to the bathroom, needing to go, but also trying to make it in time for my bus. By the time I get out and run to the other side of the school, I'm just in time to watch my bus leave me behind.

I gape, watching it just blithely go down the rode. For some reason, this hits me like a concrete block. I can't help but just collapse, boneless, on the ground. I feel sobs struggling to get out, and moisture pouring down my cheeks. I force the sobs in, but can't contain the tears. I bite my knuckle as my body shakes.

It takes me a while to recover and I manage to stand up. I take deep breaths and relax, wiping my eyes until it doesn't look even slightly like I've been crying. I zip up my jacket, a nervous psychological protection of sorts, and walk into the school.

I hope more than anything that Houston caught his bus. I don't think I could handle another encounter with him. I'd go insane for sure. Why am I so unstable? There really must be something wrong with me. No wonder Hiei hates me now. I'd hate me too….

I wander through the halls, the echo of my tennis shoes against the linoleum floors thankfully minimal. I start thinking about how I'm going to get home. Walk? But it would be so lonely without… I'm just going to stop there. Maybe I'll just stay here all night. My parents would love that. I roll my eyes.

Hold on—I can hear voices! Maybe Mr. Benison is still here? I'm my History teacher's pet of sorts, and I'm sure he'd give me a ride home.

I press my ear against the class room door that the muffled voices are coming from. They're nearly intelligible. I slowly turn the handle and open the door a creak to hear better.

"You can't go on like this." Says a gentle voice, though it has an urgent reprimand to its tone.

It sounds familiar.

"You think I don't know that?" Another voice snarls. I know that voice! That beautiful, deep voice….

"Don't be such a prick!" Yells another voice, irritation clearly ringing in it, "This is serious! If this keeps going, you're going to freakin' die!"

"I know that detective! This whole mission is about my preservation, but I can't see her again." Hiei's voice says—a little frustration rubbing through it.

My stomach twists into a tight, pinching knot. Is he talking about me? No, no. Can't be me. Well—but it would make sense. He can't take being around me. I slouch when I realize I fit the description.

"CAN'T SEE HER, MY BUTT!" The loud voice hollers, "I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE OVER SOME STUPID PRIDE ISSUE OF YOURS!"

There's a sort of flittering noise and I peak through the crack to see what's happening.

Hiei's grabbing the front of Yusuke's shirt, pulling him down to eye level, "Listen very closely _detective_." He spits, detest and nothing less than pure fury seething through his voice, "I absolutely, _**refuse**_ to go near her again. I will not—" He cuts off suddenly.

His hold on Yusuke's collar releases immediately as he covers his mouth with both hands and starts to cough violently. I don't notice my grip on the door tighten. Kurama and Yusuke rush around him, patting his back and trying futilely to help. Kurama gets in my line of sight, and that irks me. But, when he moves, I catch a glimpse of blood seeping through Hiei's fingers. I snap.

I thrust open the door in blind fear. Everyone looks up at me, but at the moment, I'm too distracted to notice. I run to Hiei, stopping a foot from him. My eyes are wide and my outstretched hands are shaking.

I had never imagined someone looking that frightened, especially not Hiei. I could have sworn I saw his entire world come crashing down in the instant I entered the room.

Normally, I would have already been rushing around and panicking at the fact that he just coughed up blood, but I just stand there. I can't move. Hiei's eyes, those flickering abysses of reddish brown, are just looking at me like I just ruined his entire life. I hear a strangled kind of choke sound leave my mouth as a drop of blood drips from his chin.

His eyes harden, suddenly, and his form begins to flicker. I reach out, but I'm too late. Hiei disappears.

My hand is left in the air, frozen in its wishful posture. It lowers slowly as my vision blurs and I can't see. Tears fill my eyes again and I hear a shaken breath exit my half-opened mouth. I can't see Kurama rush to my side.

"Mikayla-san?" He asks unsurely, as if just discovering me for the first time.

"Why does he hate me?" I ask instead of answer. It sounds like a whisper.

I feel Kurama's hand gently rest itself on my shoulder. "He doesn't, Mikayla-san."

"Then why does he act like it?" Every word is an articulated whisper.

"…" He doesn't answer right away, "Because--"

"Because he's a cocky, uncaring IDIOT!" I hear Yusuke yell.

"Now, Yusuke—"

I begin to sob loudly. The two teens are silenced immediately. I drop to my knees and then sit back on my behind. I bring my knees to my chest and dig my nails into my calves. I can only imagine how distraught I look.

Yusuke growls as he stares at my tortured release of tears. His face heats up in anger as he watches my eyes close tightly, almost painfully.

"That's it!" He screams and runs over to the opposite side of the room, throwing open the window when he gets there.

"Yusuke, what are you—" Kurama gets cut off again.

"HEY, HIEI!" He belts out to the outside world, "NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, I'M KICKING YOUR BUTT, DIEING OR NOT! THIS ISN'T HELPING ANYONE!"

Kurama, with frustration pulling his lips tight, clamps his hand down on Yusuke's mouth, "_You're_ not helping anyone!" He turns his head to look at me, "Yelling at Hiei isn't going to help Mikayla-san. Now help me calm her down. She's loosing too much fluid, and she's missed her bus by now."

After that, I only remember the vague and somewhat comforting voice of Kurama, and even a little of Yusuke's before my head hit my pillow and I fell asleep.

_Nightmares are alright when someone saves you, but what happens when your knight in shining armor decides you are no longer worth saving…?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N **

**... **

**I don't think I could have ended on a more depressing note O.O ...**

**Anyway, people! Review, PLEEEEEAAAAAAASE!!!!!! That way I can put another chapter up, soon :D !**

**Sneak Peek:**

_...I look acid over my shoulder. Half of me frightened, the other defensive. _

_I feel the muscles in my body freeze ice cold._

_Houston didn't catch his bus today...._


	5. CH 5 Abandoned Assault, and a Return?

**A/N**

**OMiGOSH!!! :D Thanx so much to everyone who reviewed! X3 Your reviews make me so happy! Thanx to all of you sooooooo muchly!!! Reviews make me warm inside -glomps reviewers and squeels loudly-...**

**Okay, I'm done wiht my feeling-fuzzy-inside rant ;D Lets continue with the chappie!**

**Warning: This chapter is filled wiht vioence and a lot of kicking. Those with heart trouble or little alien implants may not wish to proceed.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I'm in class, glancing warily to where Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei are sitting in a quad of desks on the opposite side of the classroom. I know that isn't happenstance. They used to sit a lot closer.

We're making a collage of poems right now while my over stressed nut-case bridging teacher fans himself with a sloppily made paper fan. He groans every once and while, and there are whispers blending into background noise. Other than that, however, it's silent.

I look at my glue stick and narrow my eyes. My lips twitch into a conspirator-like smirk. I open the window, pretending it's stuffy and commenting on it in a murmur. I wait till I'm absolutely sure no one's looking my way before I casually throw my glue stick out the window.

I cut out another poem and place it on the page, and then act surprised that I can't find my glue stick. I get on the floor and pretend to look for it. I stand up and walk to the teacher.

"Mr. Capps?" I ask quietly, and almost sheepishly.

He looks up at me with half lidded eyes, "Huh? Yes, Mikala?" He croaks.

"I, uh, lost my glue stick…" I trail off professionally.

He frowns, then groans and massages his temples. "Did you look everywhere?"

I nod.

He sighs dejectedly, "Alright… see if you can borrow from someone else." He rubs his temples harder and closes his eyes.

" 'Kay." I hid my grin with a cough behind my hand.

I hesitate for a second, but only a second.

With a silent prayer for courage, I walk determinedly to Shuichi.

I try to ignore Hiei's wild eyes—the pure 'get away from me' look that exudes from him. Shuichi looks surprised, and Yusuke thoroughly confused. I stop in front of Shuichi's desk, pretending as hard as I possibly can that Hiei's not there.

"Can I borrow a glue stick? I lost mine." I try to make it sound casual, but my voice sounds a little _too_ nonchalant.

Kurama manages to regain his composure and smiles gentlemanly at me, "Of course, here." He gives me his glue stick.

"Thank you." I finger it for a second. I feel like I'm suffocating as my ears heat up. I take a breath, "Oh, um, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara?"

All three look at me with undivided attention, "Yes?"

"If you see Hiei around—" I tried to ignore that Hiei was there even more desperately that before, "—can you tell him that I'm sorry?"

Shuichi looks sympathetic and curious all at once. "Absolutely, but may I ask why?"

I raised an eyebrow, the heat from my ears spreading slightly to my neck as I make sure to look only at Shuichi, "Why as in 'why am I asking you to tell him', or 'why am I sorry?'"

"The latter." He smiles.

"I'm sorry about whatever it is that's made him not like me anymore." I nod as the heat enters my cheeks and I turn away with his glue stick and scurry back over to my desk, not daring to look back.

Half way through class, as I've actually started to put some real effort into my collage, I feel this tickle in the back of my mind, as if someone is poking me lightly from behind. I turn around involuntarily.

I'm met with Hiei's eyes staring at me critically. My own eyes widen, almost afraid that he'll turn away with a sneer of disgust any second. His emotionless stare never falters, however. I feel my eyebrows turn upwards; silently trying to tell him that I'm sorry, or let him know how much remorse I feel for whatever it is that I did wrong.

A rueful smirk places itself on his face. A decision flickers through his irises and he turns away. Miserably, I look down at the ground, and away, too.

* * *

The school bell clangs metallically and I exit my fourth block class with a somber attitude, still. The painting I finally finished in art is fully dried so I'm taking it home today. I watch the rain splatter down in the windows, the sound melancholy and rhythmic to my ears. Sighing, I realize that I'm not going home on the bus. The rain would soak my painting before I even got in, so I resign myself to traveling to the office and calling my mom.

Why are the halls always so eerie? I half expect a murderer to jump out of no where and try to slice my head off. Or worse, Houston. I shiver, trying to repress the memory again.

The strange thing about me, when I hope something _won't_ happen, it usual _does_.

I make it to the office after a little and walk in sheepishly. The lady behind the counter has bleached blond hair, and is a little older than middle aged, but not so much as to be called an old lady. She has laughing wrinkles around her mouth and glittering green eyes. I smile inside, but nervously approach the counter on the out.

"May I use the phone?" I ask with a voice a little too quiet.

She looks up at me, "Of course, dear. Here you go." She pushes the phone towards me.

I take it, and dial my mom's number. When she picks up I tell her how I need her to come pick me up from school, the bus having left and my painting needing to stay dry. She agrees and tells me to meet her at the parent pick-up. I tell her a swift alright and hang up. I tell the lady a fleeting thank you before exiting the office and trudging once again through the school.

I round a corner, not really noticing the dark figure leaning against the wall. My mind's racing right now, thinking, judging, and worried. I return to earth, however, with a sharp tug on my back-pack strap.

I look acid over my shoulder. Half of me frightened, the other defensive.

I feel the muscles in my body freeze ice cold.

Houston didn't catch his bus today.

He stands there with coal burning eyes, that playful, devious glint back. He leans down, his face much too close to mine. "Let's play a game of tag, shall we?" He grins, and lets his grip on my shoulder strap go, "I'll give you a five second head start. One…"

I don't hesitate to bolt down the hall way, not bothering to think about going upstairs where the teachers are. I'd never make it in time.

"Two…"

I'm much slower than I want to be, hearing his voice not ten feet away. I throw off my backpack in a fit of panic. My breathing accelerates as my speed greatens.

"Three…"

I run around the corner, still too close to him and far away from the parent pickup for my liking. I can feel my heart crashing against my ribs. It makes it harder to breath, but I just pump my legs faster still.

"Four…"

I can't get away fast enough. His voice is still too near. I let out cry of frustration, one that makes my lungs explode from want of oxygen. I start slowing down, panting and wheezing as I burst through a pair of hallway door.

"Five…" His voice is left behind as the doors close behind me.

I know I only have five more second before he makes it to where I am. I'm still two halls from the parents pick up. I whirl around, trying to find anything to lock up the doors. School doors, unfortunately, aren't the kind you can lock, or rather stop from opening, without a key. That I don't have. I can see him just a few feet from the door. My heart rate speeds up again and my adrenal glands immediately release adrenaline into my system. I bolt, again, trying to get away.

I never was good at tag.

The halls seem even more abandoned as I hear Houston burst through the doors. Then it hits me as I turn the corner.

No ones coming to save me this time.

I'm not going to make it.

Tears spill from my eyes as I hear Houston round the corner. He nearly clamps his hand down on my shoulder but I twist and evade it. I run down the hall. He's directly behind me, just an arm's length away. I know it futile, as I dodge into a door to the right, once again just barely avoiding being caught.

_I'm playing a game I can't win…._

I throw the door open, realizing it's the gym and rushing out onto the wooden floor. I have a split second to think of where to go next before Houston is too near to remain still. I dash over to the girl's locker room and throw open the door. I slam it shut behind me and lean every ounce of my weight on it.

I feel him push against the door. I'm nearly thrown off. I push against the door desperately, the tears pouring down my face while I dig the heel of my shoes against the smooth ground, trying to get a grip on the floor. He pushes again, and the door opens a crack. He tries to push his foot into the door, but I slam by body against it just a second faster. I push my arms out, grab at the door frames on either side, trying to get my arms to act as a bar.

He throws his body against the door, suddenly. I'm caught off guard and thrown across the floor. My head hits one of the changing benches and I curl up, my arms over my head and my eyes closed tightly. My knees are in front of my chest, trying to guard the most precious and untouched parts of my body from him. He grabs me harshly, pulling me off the ground and slamming my shoulders against the lockers. My head smashes into one of the locks. I hear a pathetically weak whisper of "help" squeak out my lips. My legs fall from their curled up position and his feet immediately pin mine against the floor. My legs are spread out, my hands now pinned above my head by his large, smooth hands.

I cower, closing my eyes to avoid looking into his violent, hungry eyes.

"Now you're all mine, Mikala…" he says huskily into my ear, and sticks out his tongue to trace its lobe.

Though it be against my will, it's true. He's got me, and I can't get away. What's worse, no one else wants me or thinks I'm worth the fight. More tears slide down my cheeks and dribble down my chin.

"No red eyed freak is going to get between us now. You're mine, not his."

I'm not sure exactly what happened there, but I feel myself snap. My eyes thrust themselves open and I push against his arms. He looks surprised, irritated, when I mangle my left hand free in a split second. I pull my arm back and throw my hand into his face. I hit his black eye and he cries out, letting me go and covering his eye with his hands. He grunts loudly.

I fall to the floor, something pumping through my veins. Its adrenaline, but not the usual kind that usually makes me run away. My teacher once called the first stage of adrenaline 'fight or flight'. I guess my body's finally choosing to fight.

I stand up, my jaw squared as I look at him. I bring my right arm back and throw the hardest punch I can into his stomach.

"NEVER TALK ABOUT HIEI THAT WAY!" I scream, the locker room sending my outraged voice bouncing around in an echo.

Houston makes a winded noise and crumples slightly in stature. He glares at me, but I'm not intimidated anymore. I raise my leg with lightning speed and kick him in the side. He almost refuses to fall over. He stands up straighter. I throw another kick at him, this one affectively colliding with his ribs. He becomes winded again and leans down onto one of the benches. I begin throwing punches at him wildly. He fights back best he can, but he's still wounded, so I have a little advantage. I dodge a variety of his punches and right hooks.

I feel myself slowly tire, and get caught by Houston's surprise left hook. He nails me right in the jaw and I fall backwards, into the water fountain. I collapse onto the floor again. I begin to push myself up when Houston's foot is thrust into my face, making me fall onto my back with a long, pain-filled groan.

My nose throbs as I feel my body shaking. I've exhausted myself. The only fight I have left is will power. My body wants to go to sleep, to rest, but I'm still in the fight. I have to keep going.

Houston's large hand grabs my arm and yanks me off the ground. He throws me across the room, and I land on the bench. It hits me directly in the diaphragm and I feel sick. He grabs my head and raises it off the bench. He then thrusts it into the edge of it. I scream out, sounding like an agonized prisoner. He does it repeatedly.

"THIS IS WHAT YOUR PRECIOUS 'HIEI' DID! LOOKS LIKE YOU DON'T LIKE IT SO MUCH EITHER!" He roars in my ear. I just shriek again.

"LET GO!" I bark with my chest heaving and head throbbing.

I hear his laughter ring and bounce around the open room, slamming back into my ears with malicious force.

That's when I realized something.

I really didn't have the power to save myself. My choices were to be taken by him, be killed, or terribly wounded. It was plain now, plain as day. I slump, knowing there really was no hope now.

My knight in shining armor doesn't want to save me anymore, and I'm just a helpless maiden in a tower. One who's not worth the trouble to anyone. The tears are back, blurring my vision even more.

There's a sudden crashing sound, huge and deafening, but barely registering in my busted mind. I feel the hand leave my head and a burning heat surround the air-- making it harder to breath. I slide down to the floor, my head hitting it gently. Maybe it was hard, I don't know. I feel numb.

My vision is blurred, but I can barely make out two figures. There's a lot of something red, but I can't tell what. Something shines a lot too. My vision clears minimally to the point where the blurs take a fuzzy form. One form is Houston, the other shorter and covered in black. I don't dare to hope who it is. I just close my eyes and wait for it all to be over.

_Hope for the best, and when it doesn't happen, you're left more desolate than before. _

I awaken from the blackness with a touch to my cheek. My eyes burst open, met by dark red-brown ones. My eyes are wide as I try not to hope.

I sit up, realizing I was lying on the ground. I stare into his face, trying to comprehend it, but not quite grasping it. I reach my hands out slowly, letting them cup his cheeks. He makes no move to stop me. I trace every crevice, every curve of his face. I swipe my thumb slowly over his lips. I don't miss his hard intake of breath as I do.

I look up into his eyes, take in his body and clothes. He's wearing a black cloak and a white scarf wrapped carelessly around his neck. His hair is the same, his eyes, his face.

My hands reach down slowly as I make sure not to blink or break eye contact. I'm afraid that if I do, he'll disappear. I take his hands in mine, though his are much larger. His hands are strong and rough, but strangely gentle and soft.

"Hiei?" I whisper.

He nods.

My face crumbles and I see worry and shock paint his face. I leap onto him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and burying my face in the crook of his neck. His body is rigid, but it soon melts in my embrace. He wraps his own arms around me. I feel his face burry itself in my hair.

"I didn't think you'd come."

He tightens his hold on me, "I know."

"I thought you didn't like me anymore."

His hands clutch my shirt and he pulls me closer to him, almost crushing our bodies together, "Please don't think like that."

Hiei never says please.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." He says into my ear.

Hiei never says sorry either.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not." I hear him gnash his teeth together. "I thought I'd be helping you this way. You deserve better than I can offer you, but if I have to be by your side to protect you from scum like that human," He hissed the last part, "I will."

"'Have to be'?"

I feel him nod, "As I said, you deserve more that I can possibly offer you, and that's why I've strayed from your side, but I won't let something like that filth have you. I will stay by you, to protect you if nothing else." He said, as if he expected me to argue.

I slide my head down so my forehead is on his color bone, or rather, his scarf. "Promise?"

There was a period of silence before I felt his hand stroke my head, "Hn."

I knew that meant yes.

* * *

A/N

:D Yay! Hiei came back! Oh, goody, goody, GOODY!!!

-shudders- Houston scares me SO much. I wonder what Hiei did to him? O.o -shrugs- Does anyone care if he dies, anyway? Not that he probably killed him ;D Just hospitalized him and then blamed gang bangers XD lol or somethign like that, anyway.

Please review somebody/somebodies!!!!!! X3 This is actually one of my favorite chapters.

Think its all good from now on? Is it ever? Well, the next chapter will lead you to think so, but don't be fooled -evil kitty smile- This is a fanfic, after all X3

_**Sneak Peak:**_

_"Come on Hiei! We all got you a presents and everything!" I say with excitement brimming my very being._

_Hiei glares darkly at Kurama; somehow knowing that this entire thing was his fault. He turns to look over his shoulder at me. His eyes are utterly miserable as they look at me. I pout at him and get the sudden feeling that he can't really get angry at me. He sighs and slumps down into the chair in front of the table. I hop up and down and run out the room. _

_Hiei stares after me with a raised eyebrow. "Where is she going off to?"_

_Kurama's smile is almost a knowing smirk, "To get her present ready. She still hasn't wrapped it properly. It's quite large."_

_Hiei's frown deepens, "Wonderful."_


	6. CH 6 Happy Birthday!

**A/N**

**HALLO eveyone! Thanks again SOOOOO much to all those who reviewd X3 And for the chocolate. I just realized how many people sent me chocolate. Chocolate makes me want to update sooner -hint, hint-**

**Anyhow, this chappie is kind of a relief from all the stress, angst, and terror of the others. Yay for fluff! I like this chapter, and I hope you will to. Thank you to all of my reviewers :) a next chapter wouldn't have been possible wihtout you.**

**Now-- ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The world is much brighter now that I know Hiei doesn't hate me. I smile more often, like I did after the day we first met. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei have moved closer to my desk again. Actually, they are in the four seats surrounding me. Hiei sitting to my left, Kurama in front, Yusuke behind, and Kuwabara at my right.

It's always fun to listen to them. They squabble often, usually Hiei provoking it into an argument. I don't reprimand him usually because it's a lot of fun watching Yusuke get a big mouth and red face. He doesn't get nearly as worked up as Kuwabara does, though. Hiei loves torturing him, and after the day the carrot topped Elvis held my hands and praised my beauty, I've never stopped him from doing so.

So now I'm part of the gang, and I love it.

It's Saturday morning when I open my eyes. I grumble for a minute. I look at my clock to see the time and jump out of bed, throwing the covers off. It's ten o' clock. I would usually be throwing the covers back over my head instead, but today the gang and I are going out to celebrate. What for? Well, its Hiei's birthday today. I only know because Kurama whispered it in my ear when Hiei was distracted (fighting Kuwabara). He told me not to think about it too much, which was very hard, and exceptionally so right now.

I don't have much money-- about what, thirty cents?-- so I had to get clever with his present. I just hope he likes it. I put it carefully in my bag and zip said black bag up. I grin. If nothing else, I know he'll be surprised.

I run down stairs, walking into my living room to tell my mom that I'm leaving, but I only get that far. I gape at the four people spread about my living room, five if you include my mom.

What's the gang doing here already?

My mom seems unconcerned as she looks up at me from her apparently engrossing talk with Kurama, "Hello dear, I've just been talking to your friends." She smiles.

I nearly die.

Kurama gets up, and so does everyone else. "Well, I suppose we'll be going now Mrs. Rivs. And don't worry; we'll make sure your daughter stays safe." Kurama smiles that female manipulating smile.

My mom smiles in total trust, "I know you will. Have a good time!"

Everyone shuffles out the living room and waits by the door. Hiei leans against the living room door frame, waiting for me. He's wearing a purple tank top today, one that shows his beautifully sculpted arms and even a bit of his chest. His pants are white and shoes brown. Suddenly, I feel a strange tingle in my toes as I stare at him.

My mom leans down a tad to whisper in my ear, "Is that the one you like?" She asks.

I immediately freak out and blush, "Mom! Shh!" I hiss back and run out the living room.

I can see Hiei smirking. I frown and bow my head, waiting for my hideously pink face to return to it normal color. Good job me, gooood job.

"Bye mom! See yah later!" I call out to her as I dash out the door with my head still down. I would have run into the frame, too, if Hiei hadn't grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of its way.

I run out and dive into the back seat of the car. Everyone else gets in too, and after Kurama pulls out and starts driving, everything goes inhumanly quiet. It's as if everyone is just trying not to say or think anything at all. I try too, catching on.

Hiei has this strange ability to guess what a person's thinking almost exactly word for word. I sometimes wonder whether he can read minds, but I try not to pry into that. Weird stuff like that is always fun to read about, but I'd rather not believe it actually exists.

Hiei's sitting on my right and Yusuke at my left. Kuwa-baka is in the passenger's seat up front and Kurama, as I said, is driving. We're going to hang out at Kurama's apartment, I believe.

We pull up soon, loading out of the car and racing each other up the stairs. Hiei effortlessly remains ahead of the rest of us. When we get up the stairs and into Kurama's hallway, I find him smirking at me. I try to frown at him, but it comes out as a bemused smile.

He walks towards me and takes my hand inconspicuously. We walk to the back of everyone, ignoring whatever Yusuke and Kuwabara are arguing about now. I hear Kurama sigh and flick Yusuke's ear to make him stop. Yusuke, of course, responds with yells and murmurs. He likes ranting. I snicker.

We enter Kurama's apartment. No one else is there. Hiei lets go of my hand and walks over to the window sill. Yusuke and Kuwabara collapse onto the sofa and Kurama walks into the kitchen to get something. I frown crookedly. I was expecting the room to be decorated with birthday streamers and such. Maybe we aren't celebrating it yet—giving Hiei a false sense of 'no one knows it's my birthday! Good!' and then we'll unveil his gifts and such. I smirk at him and he turns to look at me. He raises a suspicious eyebrow that disappears behind his head band and I grin, skipping into the kitchen after Kurama-- keeping my thoughts under control, of course.

I enter the kitchen quietly enough and see Kurama collecting a few things and putting them in a box. I wander to it and peek over the edge of the box. I grin at the contents. Noise makers, streamers, decorative paper plates, plastic knives and forks, and wrapping paper. I look up, my grin still nearly as wide as my face. Kurama looks at me innocently, but his wink and amused smile give him away. I wink back.

"Why don't you and Hiei go for a walk in the park? It's not even half a mile from here. Plus, it'll be boring around here for a while. I have to cook a few things up for tonight." He smiles at me slyly.

I clear my throat and try to reduce my grin to a reasonably sized smile, "That's a very good idea, Kurama. I think taking a walk in the park with Hiei would be fun!" I dance out of the kitchen and twirl over to Hiei.

When I finally stop in front of him, Hiei is raising an eyebrow at me. I don't blame him, I would do the same if I was him and he was me. Actually, I'd probably wonder who drugged him if it was the other way around. Anyway….

I smile widely at him, "Let's go on a walk!"

He stares at me blankly.

"I mean it! It's pretty outside today!" I grab his hand and try pulling him off the window sill.

He doesn't budge, of course, but he does smirk at me. I actually end up pulling so hard that I fall backwards when my hands slip. I land on my rear, flustered when I find Hiei sniggering at me, hiding his smile with his arm. I frown.

"That's it." I proclaim in monotone. "You're _so_ coming with me now."

Hiei rolls his eyes, though they're filled with amusement. Right as I reach to pull him off the sill again, he flits out of sight. I feel my left eye twitch.

"Hn. Are you coming or not?" His voice comes from behind me.

I turn to find him standing by the door. Though a part of me wonders how the heck he did that, I grin and run over to him, grabbing his hand with a death grip, and pull him out the door. I try to ignore Yusuke and Kuwabara's laughs drifting behind us.

Hiei and I are silent as we walk down the stairs. I didn't bother letting go of his hand, a fact I'm sure he noticed. I side glance at him everyone once and a while, unable to help myself. At one point, as we exit the apartment complex, he catches me looking at him. His eyes glimmer with a chuckle that he doesn't actually act on. My eyes widen and I blush, snapping my line of sight back to where we are going.

The park really is close, only five minutes by foot at the most. We get there in no time.

We walk through the park, silently observing our surroundings. I feel Hiei thread our fingers together and I look away to smile. I watch a butterfly sitting placidly on a rose. I lean down, and Hiei mimics my movement. He kneels down next to me, watching me with curious dark brown eyes. I smile at him.

"Look." I say and point.

He follows my finger with his eyes and watches the butterfly too. The rose is black and shining, glistening with light due. Every petal looks purposeful, and delicately devious in its own way. The butterfly has blue and brown wings. The brown is most prevalent, making it very plain if not for the eye catching splashes of blue.

"It reminds me of you." I whisper quietly.

"How?" He asks, curiosity implied in his tone.

I look into his eyes and smile gently, tilting my head slightly. I have his undivided attention and suddenly I feel just so… well, cared about, really.

"You're the rose." I tell him. He looks doubtful about the comparison. "No, really. There's something well, um…" I blush deeply, "… beautiful, about you."

He looks at me with knitted eyebrows, obviously cynical at my opinion on him.

"I mean it." I whisper, "Just look at the rose. It's so much like you. It's the only one here, one of a kind, really. It glistens and it's so strong to be able to grow here, alone, without any help." I look at him.

His expression is melancholy, but suddenly, something bright flashes in his eyes, "If I'm the rose, then you're the butterfly." He says quietly, looking again at the plant and insect.

I raise and eyebrow this time, "How? Well, I'm plain, I guess, but—"

He pushes his finger to my lips, "—But, there are dazzling characteristics that make you stand out… that make you different."

My eyes widen slightly in surprise. Dazzling characteristics? Me?

"You are the one butterfly who happened to enjoy a lone rose." He whispers.

I'm suddenly aware of how close our proximity is.

He moves his finger from my lips and instead cups my cheek. "Lucky flower."

I close my eyes and feel him come closer. My breathing is hard to control, but I feel strangely relaxed too. I can almost feel his lips on mine, but he's being dangerously slow.

Suddenly, a beeping sound erupts. We both jump. I get a glance of his face and see his cheeks are dusted with a light pink. He opens that strange purple compact he carries around and turns his back to me, standing up and walking a few feet away.

I can hear a little irritation in his voice as he talks to the compact. I raise an eyebrow and stand up. He turns back to me after a few minutes with a tiny frown.

"That was Kurama."

My eyebrow is still raised, "On a compact…?"

He nods as if it's normal. I shrug, figuring it must be a new cell phone design or something from Japan.

"He said its time for us to come back. He asked if we got lost." His frown grows a bit.

"What'd you tell him?"

He smirks, "I told him no, but I took you to Makai. He didn't like that." His smirk is almost evil, but I don't get it.

Did I miss something? "Where's Makai?"

He looks thoughtful for a minute, "It's a theme park… in Japan."

My blank look suddenly turns into a mischievous one and I snicker, "He actually believed you?"

"It's not beyond me." He shrugs and looks at the sky.

I blink.

He smirks and takes my hand, pulling me out of the park, "We better get back before the fox comes after me."

I smile, knowing exactly who he's talking about. Hiei has strange nick names for each of his friends. Yusuke is detective, Kurama the fox (actually, I guess Kurama is a nickname too, since his real name is Shuichi), and Kuwabara… well, he has quite a few of them. The normal names are insults: cretin, fool, and my favorite—Kuwa-baka. I just love play on words.

We get back to the apartment soon enough. As we enter, the atmosphere changes drastically.

Kurama is leaning against the wall closest the kitchen, Yusuke against the window sill, and Kuwabara is sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and feet on the table. Everyone's eyes are tight. I feel as if there's an unsaid question floating around the room and I'm the only one who doesn't know what it is. The tension is thick on the air.

I've never seen the gang so still, so serious. Kurama's eyes are bright, shining with something that I can't seem to grasp. Yusuke is very nearly glaring at Hiei, but it's not quite hateful, more judging than anything. Even Kuwabara's eyes are sharp and watchful.

I laugh hollowly, and everyone stares at me. I'm petrified at the sudden and abrupt attention. With a deep breath, I manage to find my voice. "Who did we kill?"

Kurama's eyes are still watchful, but he cracks a smile, "No one, I hope."

Hiei sighs, "I'm capable of joking." He says to Kurama and almost instantaneously the anxiety in the room dissolves.

"Well, in that case, into the kitchen for lunch!" Yusuke yells and pumps his fist.

"Food!" I cry happily and run with Yusuke into the kitchen.

I grin when I see how it's decorated.

Streamers are nearly drowning the ceiling. They're black and red, each proclaiming a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" along them. There's an ice cream cake with unlit candles in the middle of the table and a fancy table cloth under it. There's a pile of party hats to the front of the cake and the plates and utensils are next to them. There are even balloons floating everywhere.

Kuwabara and Kurama follow behind us, grinning like mad, though Kurama's grin is a little more controlled than Kuwabara's. Then, the moment of truth. Hiei enters.

I burst out in laughter at his face. When he sees the decorations, he looks comically and absolutely mortified. He looks at me like I betrayed him to the worst of all tortures, but I'm too busy laughing to care. I hear everyone laughing around me too. Kurama is biting his thumb so he won't, but fails miserably.

I run over to Hiei and hug his arm. I push him forward to the table, against his frozen will.

"Come on Hiei! We all got you a presents and everything!" I say with excitement brimming my very being.

He glares darkly at Kurama; somehow knowing that this entire thing was his fault. He turns to look over his shoulder at me. His eyes are utterly miserable as they look at me. I pout at him and get the sudden feeling that he can't really get angry at me. He sighs and slumps down into the chair in front of the table. I hop up and down and run out the room.

Hiei stares after me with a raised eyebrow. "Where is she going off to?"

Kurama's smile is almost a knowing smirk, "To get her present ready. She still hasn't wrapped it properly. It's quite large."

Hiei's frown deepens, "Wonderful."

Kurama chuckles and pulls out his present, "Here, this is mine."

Yusuke and Kuwabara pull out their presents with large grins. Hiei grimaces.

He sighs and resigns himself to tearing open the presents.

Kurama, as he suspected he would, gives him something plant related. It's a bottle filled with green liquid. He almost pulls off the quark to find out what it is, but decides against it, seeing as the one who gave it to him _is_ a youko. He puts it to the side and nods to Kurama, his way of saying thank you.

Kurama chuckles at the way Hiei acts like he knows what it is. "That is a stimulation pulp. It can wake anyone from even the deepest sleep—natural, or not."

Hmm, useful.

Hiei only nods again and looks at Yusuke who immediately puts a large box in front of him. With another light scowl, the black haired boy rips the wrapping paper off in one quick movement. He undoes the box and lifts up a pink head band. Now he really is scowling. He shoots a death glare at Yusuke who just laughs.

"Thought I'd broaden your clothing choices." Yusuke sniggers as he maneuvers away from a maddened Hiei.

"Broaden my choices, and reduce your life span? Nice choice." He smirks with murder gleaming in his eyes.

Yusuke gulps and hides behind Kurama. The red head sighs with a slightly amused smile. Kuwabara throws Hiei his present so as not to get near him while he's in his homicidal state.

Hiei catches it without even looking in its direction. He stares at the package. It's a thin square. He shrugs lightly and opens it.

He finds a little plastic box. He opens it to find a very thin, plastic circle. He raises an eyebrow and looks at the cover again.

"Simple Plan? What is this, cretin?"

"Don't call me that! And it's a CD by the band 'Simple Plan'."

"Hn." Hiei, not knowing what a CD is, puts it carelessly to the side.

Kurama nudges Yusuke and he in turn nudges Kuwabara. The three looks at each other with impish smiles. Hiei glares at each of them.

"We'll be right back. Mikala-san will be needing help to bring in her present." Kurama tells him and walks out the kitchen, the others trailing behind with muffled snickers. Hiei frowns and waits impatiently for them to return.

After maybe two minutes, noises begin to bleed in through the door. Hiei turns halfway to peer at the entrance. Kurama and Yusuke are bringing in a present while Kuwabara warns them if they're about to run into something. They bring the present in and turn Hiei's chair so it's at his feet. He raises an eyebrow at the present.

The wrapping wasn't done the best it could be, but it was done fairly well. It looked a lot like a duffle bag was just taped up with wrapping paper than anything else. Hiei looks around.

"Where is she?"

Kurama smiles with a sparkle of something in his eyes, "The bathroom. She told us to tell you not to wait."

With a slight shrug, Hiei rips off the wrapping paper smoothly and throws it to the side. It really is just a black duffle bag. With an eyebrow still raised behind his head band, he unzips the zipper.

Suddenly, I jump out of the bag.

Hiei nearly falls out of his seat and I laugh. There's a golden colored bow on my head, stuck firmly down on my hair as I grin fondly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I yell, "I'm your present!"

Hiei looks at me like I'm insane and I let out a giggle. I turn to look at the rest of the gang, "Told yah he'd be surprised."

They all burst into laughs and snickers. I turn back to Hiei whose frowning. I frown too, almost exaggeratedly so.

"Oh, come on! I'm not that bad of a present, am I?" I pout.

His expression turns to one of surprise. He shakes his head.

I grin, "Good! Now, I'm your present, so we can do anything you'd like for the rest of the day!"

A devious flicker enters his eyes, "Anything?"

"Er…." Something about the mischievousness in his face makes me rethink my offer, "Um, well, let me define anything…."

He stares at me with a crooked smirk that turns into a full fledged smile. His shoulders start shaking with a forced in laugh before it actually becomes one. I watch him crack up and, for the first time, laugh openly. I grin so hard I swear my face might split in half.

He stands up, a smile-smirk still on his face after he's done laughing. "Come on."

He takes my hand and pulls me out of the room. I vaguely hear Kurama yell half-heartedly after us. It sounds a lot like "what about the cake?" but he trails off into chuckles before long.

* * *

Hiei and I are sitting on the roof, hands still intertwined. It's the most picture perfect moment—something straight out of a movie. The sunset is nothing short of gorgeous. I blush and dare to rest my head on his shoulder. To my pleasant surprise, he only scoots closer to me.

"Mikala?" He whispers.

My spine tingles at the deep vibrato of his voice. "Hm?" I hum.

"You said you're my present, right?"

I pull my head up and sit straight. I look at him with a smile, "Yup."

He turns and looks at me. His eyes enwrap me, melting my insides with his hot, burning red-brown eyes. "Hold still." He says.

My body freezes up as he slowly raises his hands to touch my cheeks. He tilts his head slightly as his eyelids appear to get heavy. He brings our face closer, but safely and gently. I feel like my throat is closing up as I wonder the most ridiculous things.

Are my lips chapped? What if I breathe funny? What was the last thing I ate again…?

I feel his hot delicious breath on my mouth as I the nearness of his lips make my fingers tingle. I constrain myself from leaping forward.

Finally, his lips push themselves against mine. Instantly, I'm ravished with an uncontrollable burn in my body. My arms shoot up and wrap around his neck, trying to bring him closer. He eagerly does, and I feel his hard, chiseled chest against my soft one.

I tilt my head to deepen the kiss. I take a sharp breath in through my nose and kiss him fiercely. My mind's gone blank and I feel my body take control. It's dangerous to run only on instincts, I recall in the deep recesses of my mind, but I can't find a way to care on the outside.

I use my leg to stroke his, and that's when it happens. Hiei pulls back quickly. My eyes are half lidded as I pant for breath. When I come back to my senses, I see Hiei's face smirking at me. I blush, my whole face turning red and I frown deeply.

"I hate you." I mutter.

Suddenly, Hiei bursts into laughter again.

I love watching him laugh. It's more than anyone could ask to see him laugh twice in one day. Some how, I feel more like it's my birthday and I got all the presents instead of the other way around.

He calms his laughter down after a bit and pecks my lips. My face flushes darker. Darn it! His control over me runs stronger than I originally thought. My legs turn to jelly from his tiny miniscule kiss.

"You're just enjoying this now." I frown again, this one deeper than the last.

He smirks again, this one humorous. "Well, yes, anyone could see that."

I pout.

He chuckles and picks me up, to which I am surprised. He then touts me off the roof, and down the stairs. It's about time for me to get back home. He walks us down the hall and puts me down in front of Kurama's door. Then he opens it, not caring to knock, as if he owns the place.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay! Mikala's first kiss (and probably Hiei's) has finally come! And it's the couples firts kiss! Yippe!**

**Wasn't that just a relieving chapter; with all the happiness, funiness, and fluff? **

**Too bad it's not going to last much longer.**

**_Sneak Peak:_**

_Like a deadly gas I can taste apprehension swirl around the school. It's amazing how no one notices it. Maybe a few do, but they more than likely don't know what it pertains to. Neither do I, as a matter of fact. I wish I did._

_I enter the girl's bathroom. I casually glance at the floor of all the stalls. Good, no one's in here. I turn my back to the sinks counter and put my palms on its edge. With a quick hoist, I'm sitting on a dry spot on the counter. I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them. My nose brushes against the rough fabric of my jean legs and I close my eyes. The knot grows larger, and it's getting harder to breathe. I take a deep breath and my throat gets tighter. _

_What is it? What's going on that I can't see?_


	7. CH 7 Angelic Anxiety

**A/N**

**Hi, hi! -grins stupidly- I'm SO happy! Thank you to EVERYBODY who reviewed -grins and hugs self- reviews give me stomachy-tickles! :3**

**I'm going to try and update every thrusday. Feel free to bug me if I don't. ;D Now, onto the drama that follows the awesome peace! No story can remain nice and happy for long ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, not even the abreviations, YYH , X(**

* * *

Chapter 7

I'm silent as Kurama rides me back home. It's dark now, and I'm not sure whether to think my mom's pulling her hair out or she's at complete ease. With Kurama involved, you can never tell. Him and his female manipulation….

We drive up to my house, and he stops the car. He turns around and smiles at me. "Good night, Mikayla-san." He nods to me.

"'Night Kurama." I smile back and open the car door.

I shut the door and begin walking up the drive way, my thoughts distant suddenly as I stare at the porch light. I hear Kurama's voice, and turn to see that he's rolled down the window.

"Mikayla-san?" He asks.

"Yah?"

He makes a strangely somber face. "Please care for him." He says, and rolls down the window.

Before I can ask what he meant by that, he drives away and down the road. He disappears and I'm left standing on the concrete step of my porch. I knit my eyebrows together. Care for him? Did he mean Hiei? I start going back up the steps, still wondering what he meant.

Kurama is often vague and the things he says thought provoking. That's usually the thing that annoys Hiei, that and his level-headed-ness. I shut the door behind me and take off my shoes, throwing them gently to the side. So strange.

Does Kurama think I don't care about Hiei? Isn't it obvious that I care? I know I conceal the intensity of my feelings—but it had to be clear that I at least cared. How doesn't Kurama see it? He's usually the most perceptive of the gang.

I start questioning the direction of what he said. Maybe it isn't that he thinks I don't care… maybe he's afraid I won't, in the future.

A bad feeling enters my stomach. Anxiety—I know it well. I felt it the first day of High school, I feel it every time I procrastinate, and I'm definitely feeling it right now. Great. What a wonderful way to end my day.

I begin going up the stairs when I hear angry footsteps coming from my living room. I watch as my mom stalks in from the living room, in her night dress, with shadows under her eyes. It can't be _that_ late. Right? Darn it, I've never been very good at keeping an eye on the time.

"Where have you been?" She demands, her voice devoid of any emotion other than hostility.

I try not to be intimidated. "At Kurama's. Celebrating Hiei's birthday."

One of the worst things about an angry parent, no matter how reasonable you are, they're still right, and you're still wrong. "Oh really? Is that all you were doing?"

I stop myself from rolling my eyes. Over worries—that's what my mom does. She's really tense and uptight, but I know it's because she wants to protect me. Still, there are some things that make you forget their good intentions over their obnoxiousness.

"Yes mom, that's all." I tell her. "I'm a good girl, I'm not going to do anything like _that_ and you know it." Mom jumps to conclusions, so it's best to address what she's worrying about.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

I clench my hands into fists and glare at the ceiling. "Because I'm not a slut, because I'm too loyal to my future husband to spend my virginity on someone who's not him, because you raised me not to, because it's not something I would do. Should I add more to the list? Come on mom, its late and I'm sorry for not keeping track of time, but can't I just get to bed?"

My mom narrows her eyes. "Swear to me that you did nothing."

I sigh, still glaring at the ceiling. "I swear."

"Look at me."

I turn my head sharply and un-narrow my eyes so she doesn't yell at me for glaring at her impertinently. I look into her eyes. I can see her un-willingness to trust me. Why? I've never done anything to provoke it. This is probably the first time. So why now? I've known people who've done so much more than just kiss a guy and their parents trust them more than mine do me. I resist the urge to grind my teeth.

"I swear that I didn't do anything! Alright? Geez, why can't you just trust me!" I yell and run up the stairs before mom can say anything.

I throw my bedroom door shut behind me and lock it. I grunt angrily before falling onto my bed like a board of wood. I'm still for a second, mulling over the day, and the far worse end to the day. I throw a fit, suddenly, thrashing my arms and legs against my bed wildly. Then I'm still again. I should probably get some night clothes on.

I go to my closet and pick out a large m&m's shirt. I change and turn on my lamp. Then I turn off the big light in my room and slink into bed. With a flip of the switch, my room is entrenched in darkness. I lay there for the rest of the night, anxious about the day to come.

I head for history class, dodging and avoiding contact with the many strangers pushing through the halls. I duck into the room (number 255) and take a deep breath. I'm exaggerating, seeing as I wasn't really suffocated in the crowd, but I feel it a needed affect.

Suddenly, someone runs into me from behind, and I'm sent toppling into the ground. My face hits the linoleum floor and I hear my glasses skid. I can feel my books lodge themselves in my diaphragm.

"Ow." I squeak out and raise my head off the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I hear a beautiful voice call out to me. I blink as I realize someone's crouched in front of me, reaching out. My vision is blurry without my glasses, so I can't make out any details, but there's a splodge of blue.

"Are you hurt?" I hear them ask, and I can tell they're female.

I stand up with a little of their help and rub my cheek. I let out a small cough, and stare at the blurry face directly in front of me. Whoever they are must be short.

"Fine." I answer. "It was just my face. Don't worry, this happens a lot." I tell them.

I hear them let out a small giggle. I shift around, squinting and blinking, trying to see my glasses through the blur. "Hey, um, can you help me find my glasses?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Of course." She says quietly and quickly. I kneel down as does she and we search the floor together. It takes a few minutes, but my fingers brush against the cool steel frames of my glasses. I quickly snatch them up and place them back on my nose.

I blink to adjust to the clarity of my vision. Then I turn to where she's searching. "Found them." I say and stand up. I dust off the knees of my baggy jeans.

"Thank goodness!" She says and stands up, dusting off her dress.

I stare at her. She's beautiful, and Asian. Definitely a transfer student.

She's my height exactly, not a centimeter either way. Her hair is long and flows like a crystal blue waterfall. Her face is cute and round, her lips small but beautifully pout-ish. Her eyes look amazingly serene, and are the exact shade of silver everyone wants their necklaces to be.

I wouldn't call myself a jealous person, but as I look at her, I can't help but feel a tinge of envy. She looks like an angel, or a doll created by an angel. She moves with grace as she walks to me with her slim hand extended. Why can't I be like that?

I push my less than friendly thoughts away as she takes my hand.

"I'm so sorry for running into you." She apologizes again as we shake hands.

I smile my mask-like smile, "It's fine, really. It happens often enough." She looks sad at that, so I switch the subject. "My name's Mikala, by the way. Are you new here?"

She nods gently. "Yes I am. I just moved here a few days ago. My name is Angel."

How appropriate. I smile despite. "That's such a pretty name."

"Thank you." She giggles a little and a perfect blush enters her cheeks.

I try not to grimace.

I didn't notice Mr. Benison enter, but he is sitting at his desk with his legs crossed and hands intertwined. I catch sight of him and snap my head to look at him. That's when I realize the bell's already rung and Angel and I are the only two people standing up. I feel a hot flush wash over my neck, face, and ears all at once. Angel's cheeks remain the color of a rose bud.

Mr. Benison smiles at me. "I'm glad you've met our new student, Mikala, but I'd like it if you would take your seat now."

I smile nervously at him. "Er, yah. Sorry." I scurry off to my seat. Once in it, I shrink down so I'm shorter than ever.

Mr. Benison looks at me with an amused smile. It pays off to be his pet.

He turns in his twisty chair to look at Angel, who is searching the classroom dreamily for a place to sit. He clears his throat and she slowly looks over her shoulder to look at him.

"Class, this is Angel Bikou, our new transfer student from Japan."

I knew she was Asian.

Angel curtsies and I can't help but get a despairing look on my face. Mr. Benison looks at me and I immediately wipe the look off my face. He looks at me as if he understands how I feel and I look at my hands.

I may only have met her, but I knew I couldn't hate Angel. Nor do I feel inclined to, but I do wish I could be like her. I sigh quietly.

"Tell us a little about yourself." Mr. Benison requests.

Angel smiles gently at the class. "Um, my name is Angel Bikou as has already been said. My favorite animal is the dove, and I love birds. My hobbies include watching sunsets and making friends."

I rest my chin on the heel of my hand. It's going to be a long semester.

Finally, History ends. I run through the hallways, trying to get to English as fast as I can. I dash into the room and sit down in my seat. I ever so naturally look out the window and wait calmly, even though my stomach feels like its doing super sonic back flips.

Is it going to be awkward between Hiei and me now? I mean, well…. I hadn't ever kissed a guy by choice before yesterday, and I don't know what to expect. We're more than friends now, right? Is it official? Is Hiei going to be my boyfriend now, or are we just going to ignore what happened? How do people officially go out with each other? When do people decide that they're boyfriend and girlfriend, anyway? Is there some cosmic moment that tells them it's time? Kinda' like when people get married, except a little less permanent?

A few second later, I finally figure out I'm staring straight through Hiei's head. I blink and a blush flushes through my face. I know it's not the color of a rose bud.

I gulp. Nice. I'm feeling awkward already. "Hi." I whisper to him.

He turns his head and looks at me. His eyes are blank for a second, as if he had been thinking deeply. Then his eyes light up. I see my reflection in his red-brown pools and my stomach tries to leap up my throat.

He just nods to me.

I look down at my desk. My hands are clasped together. Yup, definitely awkward. I just wish I knew whether it's just me, or both of us. I blow a puff of air out my mouth as the rest of the gang files in through the door. Kurama takes his place in front of me, Yusuke behind, and Kuwabara at my right.

It's silent between us, which is unusual. Again, I feel like I've missed something. I sigh very quietly, wondering what it is this time.

I look up to see our over-stressed teacher is late. He usually is. Probably one of the many things he gets stressed about. I half-smirk at the idea of his scrawny, red face sweating and panting.

Why do I feel like a sudden bridge has been created between us? Hiei's only sitting a foot away, maybe two. Yet, for some reason, it feels like there's a big gorge separating us. Why? Is this punishment for having such a great day yesterday?

I sound melodramatic even as I think about it, but whenever something goes right with my life it's as if some undetermined fate says to itself, 'Uh-oh. Mikayla's happy, better mess it up'. It sounds melodramatic. I know it does. I sigh through my nose and lean my forehead down on my knuckles. I feel the ends of my eyebrows pull together.

A large knot forms in my chest and my throat feels tight. Why do I feel like crying? There's no way I'm crying in front of my classmates. There's no way I'm letting them see me that vulnerable. My own family hasn't seen me cry in over a year. Stupid pride issues.

By the time I raise my head, I see the teacher's started class. He's wheezing as usual, but I can't concentrate on his eccentric form. I stand up, aware but ignoring the gang's eyes on my back, and walk over to the hall-pass sign up sheet. I sign my name, the class period, the time out, and the date. I take the little laminated clip and snap it onto the edge of my jean pocket.

The halls are always eerie. Even when I know I'm safe, I feel afraid. I keep my eyes on my shoes as I walk and fold my arms across my chest. There's something wrong. I can feel it in the air.

Like a deadly gas I can taste apprehension swirl around the school. It's amazing how no one notices it. Maybe a few do, but they more than likely don't know what it pertains to. Neither do I, as a matter of fact. I wish I did.

I enter the girl's bathroom. I casually glance at the floor of all the stalls. Good, no one's in here. I turn my back to the sinks counter and put my palms on its edge. With a quick hoist, I'm sitting on a dry spot on the counter. I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them. My nose brushes against the rough fabric of my jean legs and I close my eyes. The knot grows larger, and it's getting harder to breathe. I take a deep breath and my throat gets tighter.

What is it? What's going on that I can't see?

More than once I've contemplated the idea that I'm unstable. Maybe there's just something wrong with me. Little things make me break. I don't even know something's wrong, yet I'm sitting in here, alone in this cold, bleakly white bathroom— striving not to cry. Maybe I should just take myself out of the picture.

Instantly I banish the thought and raise my face from my knees. I wipe my moist eyes, though no tears have poured as of yet. I sniff deeply and force my lungs to heave air in and out. There are worse people out there than me, and they still get to live. I should still have the right to live. But to live without punishment, I suppose, is another matter. The fates never have seemed to like me.

A sudden knock at the bathroom door makes me jump. I take a second to calm my now frazzled nerves and look at the door. I raise an eyebrow and quickly look in the mirror. I open my eyes wide to drain the excess water out and sniff again. I look at the door again, once I'm sure it doesn't look like I've been crying.

"Um… come in?" I say unsurely.

Who knocks on a public bathroom door, anyway?

The door is pushed open hesitantly. I see graceful, yet rough, fingers appear in the crack of the door and immediately know who it is.

"What're you doing in here, Hiei?" I ask.

He stares at me intensely, as if measuring my appearance versus something else that I can't seem to understand. For a minute, I swear he's just going to stand there, but he makes his way over to me in a second.

I'm a little taller than him as I'm sitting on a higher surface. Still, my posture is bad, so I'm almost eye level with him. There's something burning and needful in his face, yet not. His face is very controlled— kind of like he's wearing a mask. But somehow I can see he's feeling something beyond that. I can almost feel a torn something about him, like he's confused.

"Mikayla." He whispers and gingerly raises his hands to cup my cheeks.

I feel the tears fill up my eyes again, and I desperately try to hold them back. I feel like such a mess. Like I'm so inadequate. It's true I guess. I'm just a silly little girl with silly problems.

Hiei's eyes narrow slightly, as if frustrated. "Don't think like that."

And his lips are on mine.

I wrap my arms around his neck as I feel the tears escape my closed eyes, and pour down my cheeks, onto his finger tips. One of his hands trails up into my hair and entangles itself there. I feel him gently push our faces closer together. I tilt my head to the side and deepen our kiss. I grab and pull him against me. My tears flow on, as if they won't stop. Cursed things.

Our lips move against each other perfectly, as if they had been created specially to embrace one another. We pull back as second for air before starting it up again.

He wraps his arms around my waste and pulls me slowly off the counter. We continue like this for who knows how long until I hear the bell ring. I pull back as does he. I look up at him, my entire face a stark, beat red. Even his cheeks have a light pink dust to them.

There are so many things I want to ask and say, but I can't take it. I stare into his torn eyes and feel my heart shatter. What's going on, Hiei? Why do I feel like you're trying to remember why you like me? Why do I feel like you're trying to cling to the feelings you have for me?

My chest is hurting, the knot is painful. My throat feels like its contracting into itself, it's so tight. I look away from him and run out the door. My eyes are closed as I run through the halls, trying still to figure out why this is all happening.

* * *

**A/N**

**Poor Mikala. -Pets character- You get so confused. What was up with that almost suicide wish, anyway O.o ?**

**Mikala: How am I supposed to know? You're the one writing the story, baka.**

**-pouts- So?**

**Mikala: -rolls eyes- Just get to the sneak peek for the next chapter -sigh- which includes lots of damage to my mental health. Yay for future therapy -twirls little flag sarcasticly-**

**-Grins- Right! So, review people! Reviews make me tempted to update on time, evey time ;D -nudge, nudge-**

_**Sneak Peek:**_

_...I guess the best way to describe it is to say it's like a bottle. A very pressurized bottle, and I know someone's only a few seconds away from blowing off the top._

_Just as I suspected, Yusuke breaks._

_"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Yusuke suddenly yells. He whips around to turn to Hiei and grabs the back of his shirt._

_Hiei remains calm, not even batting an eyelid to the abrupt violence._

_Kurama, and I swear he wasn't there a minute ago, is taking hold of Yusuke's arms. "Yusuke, this won't help. You have to understand—"_

_"NO IT DON'T!" Yusuke barks and hits Kurama's hands away. He ceases the front of Hiei's shirt and flips him so they're face to face. "Don't you know what you're doing Hiei? Not just to yourself, BUT TO MIKAYLA-CHAN?!" He throttles him...._


	8. CH 8 Spying on Roof Tops

**A/N**

**-grins hugely and hugs self- THANK YOU, to all my fabulous reviewers -glomps them- your reviews made my day -smiles-**

**forbiddenryuu: Thanks so much! -grins XD- I appreciate you reviewing! And here's another chappie, so -flings confetti- HURRAH! :) -glomps, grins- Thankies, again!**

**WistfulSin: Thanks so much :) That's what I was going for! -wipes imaginery sweat off forehead- I'm glad I actually nailed it. ^^' I was worried.**

**littlekawaiifirefox: You know, I neve rreally thought abotu it before, but your name is actually pretty hard to spell O.O -grins, glomps, and laughs- Yes, Angel is a Mary Sue! But she is not mine, she really is a part of the show O.o -hands you Angel voodoo doll- But here, this can help :D! -GASP- VIRTUAL CHCOOLATE! -cobbles along with fax machine- MY FAVORITE XD!!!**

**Roguefan01: -blushes modestly- Really? I've never had anyone say they were in love with my story before -grins- Thankies! -hugs back and glows with smiles- And here's another update! Yay! And thanks for the "you are amazing", compliment -traces foot in dirt shyly- I try my best, anyway! ^^**

**Now, without further adue, here is another chapter of Mik-chan!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 8

I sit in the lunch room, my head on my hands which are on the table. My eyes, I know, are blank. I don't have tray. I'm not hungry. I watch people go through the lunch line without moving my eyes. My bangs are partially in my vision, and I vaguely want to push them behind my ears, but my arms are heavy, so I don't.

I see Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting as they check out with their food. They almost start kicking and punching each other, except that the cafeteria monitor is giving them evil looks. They settle down and mutter things under their breaths. I have no doubt its complaints. I watch as they spot me and start walking over. They get louder as they get closer.

They sit down across from me, commenting on the food and creepy cafeteria ladies. I hear them, but it doesn't process. Well, that's not exactly what I meant. I can hear what their saying, I understand what their saying, but I feel like I'm watching a TV show instead of experiencing real life. I just watch them, almost curious at the phenomenon.

"Hey, Mikala-chan, are you okay?" Yusuke asks, suddenly aware that I haven't moved or blinked since he came over.

I know he's talking to me, but I don't see why I should answer. I realize I should, but my mouth almost feels sealed.

"Mik-chan?" Yusuke's eyebrows furrow and Kuwabara even begins to stare at me.

I still don't move. I look at Yusuke as his face gets a little red. He frowns and reaches over the table. He grabs my arm and pulls it up. My body rises with the limpness of a rag doll.

"HELLO? ANYONE IN THERE?" He yells.

Kuwabara reaches over too, a very confused look on his face. "I think she's broken Urameshi."

I sigh mentally as Yusuke shakes my arm a bit. Kuwabara knocks on my forehead.

Suddenly, it's as if Yusuke and Kuwabara realize something. Yusuke puts me down gently and I go back to my original position. I blink, but that's it. Kuwabara stops knocking on my head and they both sit back down.

Their eyes are very hard, as if something serious just has just arisen.

"We'll be right back Mik-chan. Kuwabara over here just remembered he forgot his text book in his last class. K?"

I don't nod, but I blink. Yusuke just frowns and he and Kuwabara walk out of the lunch room. I stay there for a while; watching people within my line of vision eat their green tinted hot dogs. By the time I move, people are half-way done with their meal. I sit up.

I look up at the clock and realize fifteen minutes have gone by. I'm now certain Kuwabara didn't really leave his text book in English. I stretch a little, deciding its time I get used to moving again. I'm going to have to walk to my next class, after all. I look towards the cafeteria doors and sigh.

I frown. I feel strangely numb. The pain I felt a bit ago seems to have spilled out of me. I feel apathetic, actually. Yet, some how, curious. I stand up and sneak out the doors before the cafeteria monitors can catch me. Now, where can Yusuke and Kuwabara really be? I walk down one of the halls, contemplating.

Alright. Think like Yusuke, think like Yusuke.

I secure my satchel around me and consider Yusuke. I walk through a few hallways, when suddenly, I know where they are. I roll my eyes. It's so obvious! The roof, duh!

I sneak through the hallways like the ninja I wish I am. I hide in shadows when teachers appear and run after they walk past. Finally, I make it to the stairs leading to the roof. Quickly and quietly as I can, I head up.

The stair way is small and dark, giving me a vague shudder. But, as I said earlier, the only emotion I can really feel right now is a tinge of curiosity, so I'm not afraid. I continue up till I make it to the small loft where a metal door is slightly ajar. I walk Indian style to it, and press my back to the side of the wall. I peak slightly over the door frame to see out the crack.

All the gang is there.

Kurama is sitting on the roof with his left ankle tucked under the other. His hands are in his pockets, and his eyes are very piercing, the way they get when he has to solve a problem. I almost gasp as he looks directly over at me, but console myself. It's too dark, there's no way he can see me. His eyes become even more somber as he looks away.

Yusuke is staring up at the sky, his teeth bared and fists clenched. He's standing up, his posture stiff and odd when compared to his usual slouch. His face is slightly red like it gets when he's frustrated. He's making very small grunts and seemingly controlling himself.

Kuwabara's outraged and incredibly confused, or so his face displays. His fists are clenched and he's sitting down, one tense hand rubbing his forehead as his cow-lick droops onto it.

Hiei is sitting on the edge of the roof-- perfectly balanced and an even expression on his porcelain face. One of his legs is bent and higher than the other, body twisted slightly as he stares out across the landscape. His eyes are so red they're almost black. I can tell he's much more tormented than he perceives to be-- he often is.

It's very tense, the air almost suffocating with the amount of anticipation beaded through it. I can feel the frustration and confusion. Even hopelessness.

I guess the best way to describe it is to say it's like a bottle. A very pressurized bottle and I know someone's only a few seconds away from blowing off the top.

Just as I suspected, Yusuke breaks.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Yusuke suddenly yells. He whips around to turn to Hiei and grabs the back of his shirt.

Hiei remains calm, not even batting an eyelid to the abrupt violence.

Kurama, and I swear he wasn't there a minute ago, is taking hold of Yusuke's arms. "Yusuke, this won't help. You have to understand—"

"NO IT DON'T!" Yusuke barks and hits Kurama's hands away. He ceases the front of Hiei's shirt and flips him so they're face to face. "Don't you know what you're doing Hiei? Not just to yourself, BUT TO MIKALA-CHAN?!" He throttles him.

Hiei remains emotionless, though I can feel the darkness emanate from his soul, the anger pump through his veins. "I understand the situation, detective. I'm sure we all do, even the fool."

Kuwabara launches up, and rips Hiei from Yusuke's grasp. My eyes widen at the serious anger in his eyes. "YOU SHRIMP!" He yells, and not with the usual agitated voice he has when they fight. This is real, critical. "You have no idea what control you have over her! You don't know what you've done to her emotionally! Women should be respected, especially Mik-chan!"

Hiei's expression remains serene, but his eyes darken further. He effortlessly hits Kuwabara's hand away and goes back to his place on the roof's side. The rest of the gang stares at him with controlled faces. Yusuke's hands grip back into fists as his eyes narrow. Kuwabara is very still, painfully so. Kurama's eyes are sharp and vigilant. He turns his head slowly and again looks at me. My eyes widen again, and I control my breathing. No, no. There's no way he can see me.

Something sympathetic and almost desperate flickers in his green eyes. Something pleading emanates from him, like he's begging for something.

_Please care for him, Mikala-san._

I start and turn my head so I'm no longer looking out the crack. I take a deep breath. I swear I just heard Kurama's voice in my head. Talk about creepy. I turn my head slowly as to look out again. Kurama's no longer staring in my direction.

A beeping sound rings through the air and I almost jump. Yusuke takes out a purple compact, opening it and staring glumly. There's a distant voice muttering and I suppose it to be the person on the other line. He closes the compact after a minute and turns to everyone.

"That was Koenma. He's sending Botan over to get the information." He turns to Hiei, glaring at him, "And I'm sure as hell not going to tell her why we have to stall the mission."

Hiei doesn't even blink as he stares out across the campus, "That's all very nice detective, but I have no intention of being here by the time the baka ferry onna arrives."

Kurama, shocking me with his abrupt movement, leaps forward and clamps his hand over Hiei's wrist.

There's a strange moment. No one moves, and Yusuke and Kuwabara seem just as confused as me. They look at one another a minute before staring at Kurama and Hiei. They stare at each other, unblinking or moving. I have the sudden feeling they're communicating somehow, as if talking without words or body movements.

Kurama lets go of his wrist after a few minutes. Their eyes are very hard, though Hiei's are harder. Suddenly, Hiei looks towards where I am. I step back from the door. His eyes narrow and take on their dark brown-red color. He stands up and walks meaningfully over to where I am.

I bolt.

I run back down the stairs, swiftly if not a bit gawkily. My heart's beating against my rib cage as if trying to pump out of my chest. My hands are shaking and I tremble as I hear the roof door being thrown open. I rip open the door that connects the school and the stairway and dash out into the hall. I run through the many halls, highly aware someone's running after me, and that they could catch me easily if they were going as fast as they could. I run into the school entry, just across from the cafeteria. A few teachers are there but I ignore them as I throw open the cafeteria doors and charge back to my table.

I sit down and rest my chin on my hands, trying to act like I've been here for a while. I put my satchel at my feet and concentrate on relaxing myself. Most of all, to stop shaking.

As I knew he would, Hiei comes through the cafeteria doors. How did Kurama know I was there anyway, let alone tell Hiei with just a look! I resist the urge to grunt in frustration, and focus on looking surprised as he walks to my table.

I don't move from my position, afraid that if I do I'll tremble. Best not to blow my cover. He sits down directly across from me and I try not to think. He stares at me and I stare at him.

"How much?" He asks.

"How much, what?" I reply, my eyebrow raised.

"How much did you hear?"

I fake an innocent look. "What do you mean?"

Hiei hasn't glared at me since the first day he came, but he does now. I glare back just as I had before. We stare lightning bolts at each other.

"Don't play dumb, I know you were eaves dropping on us. It was easy enough to tell. Now, how much did you hear?"

I smile with dark humor. "I maintain innocent until proven guilty. There is nothing pinning me to the crime you have suggested, and I can easily dismiss your judgmental implication by saying that I have been here this whole time." I say with a smirk.

Hiei smirks too. I feel my heart plummet into my stomach. He's got something.

He lifts up my key chain.

"Shoot." I mutter and grit my teeth.

I have one key chain that falls off more easily than the others. I guess my bolt down the stairs knocked it off. Darn it!

"Evidence." Hiei says and puts it on the table right in front of me.

I glare up at him, and he becomes calm and unemotional. He leans towards me, "Now, how much?"

I turn my head to look out the window. I don't want to talk to him right now. It's amazing how fast things can change. Just yesterday was his birthday, and my euphoria. Now, today, everything is just turning out horrible. My bad feelings last night were rightly so.

"I came in when Yusuke started yelling at you."

I side glance him and he stares at me. He nods and gets up to leave. I stand up too and snatch his hand. He looks at me. I can tell, though, again, he doesn't display it, he's almost afraid.

"I _do_ care for you." I whisper, very quietly. I know he can hear it.

Something sad and torn appears in his face. He walks around the table, and pulls me quickly into his arms. He holds me tightly. His grip is almost painful, like he's wrestling with anguish. I grip his shirt with my hands and gracefully let go as he pulls back. He walks away without looking back. I sit down at my table, the pain swarming into my heart.

* * *

**A/N**

**-places popcorn to the side-**

**So? Eh? What do you think? Please, I live off your opinions. And chocolate. Specifically virtual chocolate. ^^ Anyhow, here's the sneak peak! bum, Bum, BUUUUM! The next drama unfolds the true drama!!! GASP!**

**_Sneak Peak:_**

_The personages are beautiful, each perfectly proportioned, yet petite, and are facing each other. There's a painful distance between them, though they only stand four feet apart. My heart aches suddenly, like something's taking hold of my heart and squeezing it as hard as it can. I almost choke as I try to breath. I kneel down and peer through the leaves, my hand unconsciously laid over my left breast, feeling my heart stutter and beat._

_One, looking dainty and impossibly beautiful, is the first to reach out. She, as it must be a female, raises her hand imploringly to the other. Then he, as it must be from the shape of his arms, slowly lifts his own hand. His movements are hesitant, confused even. They each take a step, coming closer simultaneously. Their fingers are almost touching. I bite down a scream. My body feels like its tearing itself apart as I watch the silhouettes slowly come together. I scrunch my eyes shut as I feel my temperature sky rocket. My heart stutters again and I push my arms out in front of me, holding up my weight, as I almost fall over._

_"I've missed you. I'm so sorry. I should never have done what I did to you. Can you ever forgive me?" The sweetest voice says softly._

_There's no way I should be able to hear them, but I do._

_"Say something, please." The girl says again, pleading and heart broken._

_I fall to the ground, my glasses spiraling off my face. What's going on? What's happening to me? I desperately heave my lungs, trying to breathe._


	9. CH 9 Sunset Betrayals

**A/N**

**Hello everybody :D ... 8O -dodges flying chairs and katanas- Agh! AGH!!! Mercy, please! I'm sorry for updating weeks and weeks late... but I have no good excuse :( I've just been lazy, since I've got a lot of chapters already written and waiting. :) Hopefully this chapter will wet your appetite for the rest :)**

**Disclaimer: I no own Yu Yu Hakusho!!! GAH!!! I don't even own the clothes I'm wearing :( People gave them to me. I'm poor T-T**

* * *

Chapter 9

The sun is setting by now. The sun's glowing like a bright Florida orange and the sky is painted with vibrant reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks. As the sky fades off into elegant purples and navy-blues, I sigh and bring my legs to my chest.

I asked my mom if I could take the car. She said yes once I assured her all my homework was done. So now I'm in the park, clutching my calves and burying my face in my knees.

I care about Hiei. I care about him so much, and not just as a friend. I was so sure he felt the same way, but I'm not anymore. Nothing's certain.

My stomach feels sick and my mind exhausted. I groan and start pulling my hair. Head ache, massive headache. I'm tense and strained, like I'm an elastic doll (an ugly one, of course) that's being pulled at in every direction till it breaks at the seams. I groan again, getting a mental image.

I pull my face from my knees and see the dark sky. It's not quite night, but not quite sunset anymore. I stand up and wander. There's a small pavilion near by. There's three long, stone tables lined up inside and each are white and clean. It's the most secluded place in the park, and my favorite.

I come to the thick trees and bushes that completely surround it and begin searching for the place where I usually slip through. Just as I come to the small space between a bush and tree, I notice the silhouettes of two people standing in the pavilion. For some unexplainable reason, I'm captivated.

The personages are beautiful, each perfectly proportioned, yet petite, and are facing each other. There's a painful distance between them, though they only stand four feet apart. My chest aches suddenly, like something's taking hold of my heart and squeezing it as hard as it can. I almost choke as I try to breath. I kneel down and peer through the leaves, my hand unconsciously laid over my left breast, feeling my heart stutter and beat.

One, looking dainty and impossibly beautiful, is the first to reach out. She, as it must be a female, raises her hand imploringly to the other. Then he, as it must be from the shape of his arms, slowly lifts his own hand. His movements are hesitant, confused even. They each take a step, coming closer simultaneously. Their fingers are almost touching. I bite down a scream. My body feels like its tearing itself apart as I watch the silhouettes slowly come together. I scrunch my eyes shut as I feel my temperature sky rocket. My heart stutters again and I push my arms out in front of me, holding up my weight, as I almost fall over.

"I've missed you. I'm so sorry. I should never have done what I did to you. Can you ever forgive me?" The sweetest voice says softly.

There's no way I should be able to hear them, but I do.

"Say something, please." The girl says again, pleading and heart broken.

I fall to the ground, my glasses spiraling off my face. What's going on? What's happening to me? I desperately heave my lungs, trying to breathe.

"Why?" The male asks, and I recognize the voice.

"Why did I go?" The female asks. "I was afraid." I can tell she's crying by now. "I'm so sorry. I still love you; I didn't stop loving you, not even when I flew away."

I bite down on my hand. Something metallic and hot drips into my mouth. I scrunch up my face and force my lungs to keep going.

The man is silent, and I can feel his mistrust.

"I mean it. Please believe me." She says through a wonderfully pained sob.

"I don't believe in people. I expect the worst, and am content when it happens." He says.

"Don't say that." She pleads. "You can't tell me you don't love me. I know you do, or else you wouldn't have consented to come here."

I push my hands against my face. One to silence the scream constantly trying to rip from my mouth, the other digging its nails into my forehead. I feel blood in my mouth and I cough quietly. It drips from between my lips. What's happening to me? Am I dying?

The man, again, is silent.

"Please, at least let me thank you for saving me those many years ago."

I sit up, realizing I was on the ground, and pick up my glasses. I squint when I have them on to get used to the clarity.

The woman moves forward, and the man stays still. She cups his cheeks with her hands and slowly brings their faces together.

I fall over and dig my hands into the grass. I grit my teeth as more blood leaches from my mouth and my muscles feel like their splitting apart. Even with my glasses on, everything blurs. My bangs are sticking my face as I sweat. The inferno in my body has erupted, and I feel like I'm being burned alive. My skin burns and my nails feel like claws as I grip my own arms. What in the world is happening?

_Gugh! _I hear someone in my head grunt, like they're in pain.

I hear the man crumple to the ground. I hear his nails claw at the concrete ground, his teeth grit, and the blood pour from his mouth. I hear the horrendously beautiful and panicked scream of the girl.

I scramble, trying to remember which way is up, and manage to pull my head off the ground. I pull and twist till I'm crouching. I feel a sudden urgency. I stand up, my body almost falling over. I wobble as I take a few steps, my vision still impaired. I begin to run and miraculously don't collapse.

I rip open the door of my car and throw myself inside. I lay there in a heap, the gear shift stabbing me in the side. I hear the fabric of the seats sizzle and burn. I pull my head off the passenger seat and instead lean it against the wheel. My muscles feel like there splitting and I cry out. My vision is still blurred and I can't leave. I cough again, more blood dripping from the corners of my mouth.

I sit there, burning and freezing at the same time. I feel so alone and so confused. Why's this happening to me? WHAT is happening to me?

I fumble with the keys as my skin begins to burn violently again. I push it in and start up the car. My vision has cleared enough so I can tell what is what, even if it's all blurred. I turn up the a/c and let it blast against my burning face. I don't feel it for the first few minutes, but eventually my body heat goes down.

My body functions begin to return to normal. I rest my head against the window, my breathing still raspy, but not forced and heavy like before. I stare out my front window, slowly watching as my sight clears. I look back inside, and groan at the interior.

There are blood stains all over the passenger seat and some dried blood on the gear shift. There are burn marks under me and one on the passenger seat that is that exact shape of my head. I look down at myself and stare, shocked.

My legs and arms are swollen like I sprained them. My hand has two holes running through it, looking sufficiently bloody and mangled enough for me to wince. My skin is unusually pale, looking even more so against the bright red my previously white shirt is. I had coughed and smeared blood across it, apparently, during one of my fits.

I moan in pain, low and sad. How the heck am I going to explain this to my mom?

A knock suddenly sounds.

I snap my head to the right, staring out the passenger window. My eyes are wide, angry but confused as I see Hiei standing outside the right side of my car. His face is worried. Undeniably, and completely worried.

I unlock the car.

Hiei opens the door and comes in the car. He shuts it gently, his eyes not leaving mine once. He sits down, still looking at me, his eyes dark and concerned.

I look down at myself, suddenly aware of how I look like I've been through a war zone. I smirk as I look up at him. "What? Like tragedy is unusual for me." I laugh hollowly.

Hiei frowns, bringing his eyebrows down so he looks slightly angry. He surveys the car interior and clenches his fists. His hair is tussled, like he's been rolling on the ground, and there are vague red smudges at the corners of his mouth. It reminds me strongly of when someone wipes blood off their face. I frown too.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

He turns to me. He doesn't say anything, but I feel it. Or maybe I hear it, I'm not sure. Either way, I understand.

_I know what happened, and I need to know you're okay. _

I close my eyes and tilt my head downwards. I bite my lips into a line and hesitantly flex my hand. I open my eyes and stretch out my hand.

Hiei takes it.

I hold his tightly.

"Why has all this happened?" I whisper to him, looking at my feet.

It's so quick that I miss it in a blink. Hiei's on my side of the car, and I'm on his lap. He's holding me tightly, his face in the crook of my neck. Even in such a serious situation, I blush.

I rest my head on the side of his and stroke his gravity defying black hair. Tears fill my eyes. What's going on? Why won't anyone tell me? I need to know.

Hiei's hold becomes tight as his breathing becomes heavy. "I'm sorry."

I close my eyes as the tears try to come out. "For what?"

"For letting this happen to you."

I don't understand. "How's this your fault?"

Hiei looks up at me and I tilt back so I can see him. His eyes are almost empty, like someone watching a loved one die. Mostly, he reminds me of a child watching his mother leave him. I put my hand to his cheek, ruing the fact that my eyes are probably less than comforting.

"You'll leave, Mikala." He whispers.

I bring my eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

He shakes his head and stares out the window. "My own feelings have been torn, and in my selfish abyss I wracked this pain and anguish on you as well. I should have realized it has progressed to this point."

I let out a frustrated grunt. "Hiei!" I stare into his eyes in a demanding way. "Stop being so vague! Tell me what's going on, why all this is happening, and the cause, please!" I beg him as the tears blur my vision slightly. I'm so stressed and frustrated, I feel like I'm falling apart.

Hiei stares at me silently until a tear escapes my eye. He lifts his hand slowly and wipes it away. I'm surprised as I find he's strong enough to pick me up. He places me in the passenger seat, buckling my seat belt. He revs the engine.

"Let's go to Kurama's." He says. "I'll tell you then."

* * *

A/N

Oh no :O What's going on? Who's that with Hiei? Andf what in Hiei's name is happening to Mikala? O.O Man, that was a lot of blood....

_**Sneak Peak:**_

_"Our connection has progressed." He says._

_I stare at Kurama, silently pleading him to translate._

_ He clears his throat and takes my left shoulder. "Perhaps you should sit down, Mikala-san. There is a lot to cover."_

_ I press my lips together, and close my eyes, taking a deep breath. A sudden anxiety pulls at my stomach. I have the sudden inkling I may not like what I'm about to hear._

_ In a small squint, I open my eyes to peer at Hiei._

_ He's still looking out the window. His eyes are shining gently, a red flicker in them. His porcelain white face, so beautiful in profile. I scan over him, memorizing every curve of his arms and plain of his face. His hair stands so strangely— or at least to others it does, but to me it's so wonderfully mysterious. I sigh, sounding defeated._

_ Hiei's worth it._


	10. CH 10 Due Explantions part 1

**A/N**

**-squels- I couldn't resist updating early!!! And thank you for all the favs, alerts, and definatly REVIEWS!!!!! :D Oh, BTW people, don't have any inhibitions about ranting at me to update sooner or any of that. I'm nearly six chapters ahead in my writing. That is to say, I have six more chapters written already ;D**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Except Mik-chan. I own her. But only her. Not YYH. Not even those abbreviations TT-TT**

* * *

Chapter 10

By the time we arrive at Kurama's apartment complex, I'm completely exhausted.

Hiei's been silent the whole way here, and his eyes are dark and strained. He puts the car into park and shuts off the engine. We both sit there, each waiting for the other to move first. I take a deep breath and grab the car door handle, wrenching it open.

I stand out, almost winded when I try to breath in the cold air. I make a small cough before managing to sniff in. My breathing becomes normal after that, and I watch Hiei get out.

We look at each other a moment, both silent. Then he turns and begins walking up the stairs. I follow him, unwilling to be the first to speak.

The stairs seem much longer than they were yesterday. The flights appear to be endless, and it takes an eternity before we reach Kurama's floor. It feels like a day before we find his room.

Hiei raps smartly on the metal door. The sound is hollow and bitter, and I feel a small camaraderie with it. I bet if I was a sound, that's what I'd be. A lifeless knock.

Kurama opens the door. He looks surprised to see us, and I can only guess he was getting ready to go to bed. His hair is tied back (which is odd) and he's wearing pajamas. A robe and a cup of warm milk is the finishing touch. I hold back a smirk, reminding myself that now is not the time.

"Mikayla-san? Hiei? What are you two doing here?" He asks, and I realize that it must be late.

I worry a minute, only vaguely watching the exchange of glances and eye phrases that pass between the red head and Hiei. My mom must be pulling out her hair. I'm so grounded, and when she sees the car, it won't matter that I'm grounded because she'll kill me. I wonder if I ask nicely, I could get someone to dig me up from where I'm sure she'll bury me in the backyard. Where do I want to be buried? I'll ask someone to bury me in… England, I think. Maybe next to Pocahontas, or near London at least. That should work.

Hiei takes hold of my sleeve and I'm lead inside the apartment. As far as I know, no one's spoken, so I'm not sure why Kurama acts as if he understands what's going on. Either way, the red head takes my shoulders gently and sits me down on the couch. He sits down on the love seat sitting parallel to the couch, and Hiei hops onto the window pane.

Silence reins and I fold my hands in my lap. I stare at the holes in my hand and realize something.

That's where I bit myself.

My arm shakes. I swallow and stare, my eyes widening. The only way I could have bit holes that deep and exact is if I had fangs. I take a moment to run my tongue over my teeth. No, no fangs. Just normal, plain teeth.

I turn to look at the other two. Kurama is watching me with observant, scrutinizing eyes. I avoid his gaze immediately and shift my eyes over to Hiei. He's staring at me, deep brown pools shining out. He sighs softly, something I've never seen him do. He wipes a little of what looks like dried blood from his lips. My heart pangs suddenly as I remember his silhouette—the way he stood so close to the girl with the perfect figure and precious voice.

I let out a sharp scream. It's short, and almost hesitant, but it's definitely mine.

I clamp a hand over my mouth and choke on the air. My eyes are squeezed shut and I feel four hands on me, dulled voices sounding around me. I groan as I feel bitter, metallic, tangy liquid fill my mouth. I cough it out and feel it splatter on my knees—hot and wet.

Something dry is pressed against my lips. I open my eyes blearily; glad to find my vision clear. I look up, my eyes are snatched into Hiei's red-brown ones. He's holding a tissue to my mouth, a deep melancholy pain washing over me in a wave. Kurama is standing behind him, his eyes sharp and sympathetic at the same time.

"Just tell me what's going on." I ask, though my voice is muffled against the tissue.

Hiei removes the tissue and puts his fingers against my lips. He opens my mouth and puts a finger inside. I quirk an eyebrow—debating whether to bite down just for spite.

"Don't." Is all he says.

All ideas of crushing his finger with my teeth leaves and I let him probe around the inside of my mouth. Whatever floats his boat, I guess, just as long as I get some answers.

I feel him shift to a stop as he apparently finds a tooth that interests him. One of his eyes twitch in what I guess to be his version of a flinch. He removes his finger and shows it to me. I stare at it in amazement. A perfect, needle-prick shaped hole is on the pad of his index finger, a small drop of thick, deep red blood suspended on it.

"What?" I ask, and run my tongue across my teeth.

I wince and push my tongue into my cheek as I feel it torn by a very sharp fang. I stand up, practically flying across the room to look in the mirror against the wall. I put my hands and either side of it, supporting my weight. I open my mouth as wide as I can, winded as I see the truth.

I have fangs.

I watch as they quiver gently, and slowly retract into my gums. I shudder when they finally appear to be normal again, deceitfully lying in wait to become what they truly are. I slap a hand across my gaping mouth and turn back to Hiei and Kurama.

"How?" I ask hoarsely after letting my hand fall to my side.

Hiei doesn't look at me, just opens his mouth as his eyes look out the window as if he's considering running away. I walk over and look into his mouth. Fangs, gleaming white ones. I witness their behavior, acting just like mine did as they retract.

"Our connection has progressed." He says.

I stare at Kurama, silently pleading him to translate.

He clears his throat and takes my left shoulder. "Perhaps you should sit down, Mikala-san. There is a lot to cover."

I press my lips together, and close my eyes, taking a deep breath. A sudden anxiety pulls at my stomach. I have the sudden inkling I may not like what I'm about to hear.

In a small squint, I open my eyes to peer at Hiei.

He's still looking out the window. His eyes are shining gently, a red flicker in them. His porcelain white face, so beautiful in profile. I scan over him, memorizing every curve of his arms and plain of his face. His hair stands so strangely— or at least to others it does, but to me it's so wonderfully mysterious. I sigh, sounding defeated.

Hiei's worth it.

I turn back to Kurama with a curt nod. I take a few steps and sit down on the couch. Bringing my knees to my face, I tuck them under my chin, waiting for him to begin.

Kurama sits down a short distance away, turning to face me. He shoots Hiei a look and said boy stiffens. But apparently, he obeys whatever it was that Kurama was trying to profess, because he turns back to me. I feel Hiei sit down on the arm rest to my left, but I keep my eyes on Kurama. He seems to be the only one who's going to give me answers.

"Waiting." I mumble to him, and I know he hears.

He smiles politely, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Yes, of course. I'm just trying to think of where to begin."

"The beginning's usually a good place." I say, aware and cringing mentally when I realize how dark and sarcastic my tone sounded.

But Kurama just nods and scans the ceiling, apparently trying to establish where exactly the beginning is.

"We're demons." Hiei suddenly says.

I feel the room freeze. I see Kurama make a rueful look to the ceiling before looking back at me. I stare at him, my heart thumping. He gives me an empathic smile just before glaring over my shoulder at an overly blunt Hiei.

"Demons?" I ask, and laugh. The laugh comes out weak and hollow, however, and doesn't disperse the tension like I had planned.

"Now what you must understand about that, Mikala-san, is that demons aren't exactly what you think. We're not some spiritual entities roaming the earth and seeking only to bring chaos to the human existence—we have our own world, and though many of us despise humans, we mostly leave them to themselves and live on our own.

"You see, demons are actually a grade of creature." Kurama says.

"Creature?" I ask, my mind whirling.

Kurama nods. "Surely you've heard of griffins? Unicorns, centaurs?" He asks.

I stare at him, unable to keep that "are you an idiot or should I just throw you in a loony bin" look off my face. "Uh, yah, but those are _mythical_ creatures, Kurama. _Not_ _real_—just like demons."

"I would have to correct you there, Mikala-san." Kurama says. "You know the dinosaurs? Well, they were never wiped out. They were the lower class demons that co-existed with humans. Eventually, Rekai set up barriers to keep them away from humans—and vice versa. And as for the supposed mythical creatures, they existed with humans for a quite a time longer. There came a time, however, when they became hunted by the humans, and, in order to protect them, were whisked away to Rekai. Trust me; medieval humans were not creative enough to imagine creatures such as unicorns and sphinxes."

"And this all fits in with demons, how?" I ask, still unable to resist the thought of how Kurama's brains had obviously turned to mush.

"As I said before, demons are a grade of creature. When a magical creature becomes dangerous enough to be a threat to humanity, they are called demons. Dragons, werewolves on the night of the full moon? Both demons." Kurama becomes silent, apparently allowing me time to digest.

I'm silent for a long time. The minutes roll by as my head whirls through the logic and information.

It's preposterous. It's crazy! Things like that do _not_ exist. Besides, even if demons were real, Kurama and Hiei are both humans. It's obvious. They have finger nails, not claws. They don't have scales, they have smooth skin. They have normal colored eyes—just green and brown. Of course, there is the undeniable fact that Hiei's eyes flicker red sometimes and of course the fangs….

"Prove it." Is all I manage to say.

Kurama sighs through his nose, looking over my shoulder and at Hiei. "Do you want to do it?" He asks.

I look over my shoulder as well, watching Hiei's eyes darken to black as he glares at the ground. His hands grip his arms so tightly I'm surprised they don't break. He shakes his head.

Kurama sighs again and stands up, making me turn my head and focus back on him. He shrugs with his eyes placidly closed. "Alright, I will." He opens his eyes. "Try to stay conscious, Mikayla-san, if you can. I know it's a lot to take in, but we can move through this faster if you stay awake."

I frown, wondering what he's implying.

Kurama closes his eyes again and I wait a moment. My eyes widen as I watch his body begin to flicker. I gape as silver begins to bleed through his red hair, staining it pure white.

Long fox ears unfurl from his head and a tail curls out. A white toga replaces his pajamas and robe. And, by the end of it, I don't even recognize him. Kurama, or what is left in his place, opens his eyes. They're narrow, gleaming, and almost a translucent yellow.

The creature-once-Kurama strides forwards, and catches my chin. I'm forced to look deeply into the addictive sight of his eyes.

"This is Youko Kurama, my demon form, little minx." A deep, rustic voice flows from his mouth.

The world begins to spin, and black begins to enter my vision. I feel air rush past me as I barely register that I'm falling. Warm arms enwrap me at the last moment and I manage to squeeze air in and out of my lungs. The black flows completely into my vision as I feel myself begin to lose consciousness.

"Mikala!"

Then, I black out completely.

* * *

**A/N**

**Heh. Mik-chan blacked otu after all.**

**Mik-chan: So would you -scowls at me-**

**O.O But... I am you... right? I thought I was O.o**

**Mik-chan: O-o ??? I don't know!!!! **

**Right, well.... The second part of the explanations is the next chapter!**

**Mik-chan: Did anyoen else notice how Youko got all up in my grill?**

**-ignores Mik-chan- Please Review everyone!!!!! I want to get up to fifty reviews before we get to chapter twelve :3 I 3 reviews!!!!!! :D **

**_Sneak peak:_**

_I feel Kurama's hand on my knee and I whip my head around to glare at him. He removes his hand immediately, though I have the feeling he wasn't really intimidated by my narrowed eyes. Most likely, he wanted to gain my attention quickly, and once he had, had no reason to keep his hand on me._

_"That's the next part I must explain, Mikayla-san. Please be patient." He pleads._

_Again I see that begging look in his eyes. The face that spells out "please care for him"._

_I scowl, angry._

_"Hurry up." I grouch, powerless to hold back my frustration._

_"Alright." He relents. "Where should I begin?" He taps his chin, and then turns his face to look over at Hiei. "When did it start Hiei? A month ago? Two?"_

_Hiei doesn't move to look at him, but I hear him say, "Three."_


	11. CH 11 Due Explanations part 2

**A/N**

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! I should have updated like, MONTHS sooner, but I didn't because my internet has this weird thing about uploading. I can't do much of it, that is to say. Okay, so here is the SECOND part of the Due Explanations. Hopefully this will answer anny questions you guys have. Please give me lots of reviews! Even though I feel like a shmuck for not uploading sooner because your reviews were all so wonderful. I'M A SHMUCK!!!! -wails-**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the YYH charcters, including Angel, thoguh I did make up her name. The character Angel portrayed in my soty is based on the YuYu charcacter form Hiei's OVA (check it out on Youtube).**Chapter 11

* * *

I suck in a sharp gasp of air and fly up from my place on the couch. Hiei's staring at me with an emotionless face, but I feel relief waft from him. He places his hand on the top of my head, and I have to restrain from taking it and placing it to cup my cheek. Instead, I busy myself with looking around for Kurama, or whatever it was they took his place. That… human-fox, thing.

"She's awake." Hiei says, and immediately Kurama appears from inside the kitchen. He looks perfectly normal—right down to his rose patterned pajamas. I wonder a second if I dreamed that humanoid creature, but then I spot the silver fox ears perched on the top of his head, and I feel sick.

"Nausea…" I mutter with a croaky voice and Kurama walks over to me with a quickened pace.

As he comes closer, I finally spot the teacup in his hand.

"I don't drink tea." I tell him, putting my hand up in front of me.

He smiles and places the china cup in my hand. "It's herbal. A mix of mint and some plants of my own, as a matter of fact. It will help with the dizziness."

I take a sip after seeing one of his ears twitch.

A long moment passes of me holding down a few hot gulps of tea. It tastes a lot like I just stuffed a dozen mint leaves in my mouth accompanied by a few daffodils. I make a face, unable to ward it off.

"It's a little potent." He warns and I give him a "well, aren't you helpful!" look.

Kurama just smiles and takes the tea cup, placing it on the coffee table, but not before putting down a coaster for it to sit on. I take another moment to adjust to the hot liquid in my belly. I do feel better.

I swallow and turn to look at him. "Demons?"

Kurama nods.

I nod slowly too, looking at him but really looking through him. "Demons." I confirm.

I adjust my point of view, a very acute and quick paradigm shift taking place in just a few minutes. I sigh, accepting it. "I don't know why, but it somehow makes sense. You guys aren't exactly the normal cup of tea, you know?" I glance at the cup of tea on the coffee table and fail at repressing a small snort. How relevant.

"And you're alright with that?" Kurama asks, prying to understand.

I sigh and lean back into the couch cushions. "Well I'm not going to decide to hate you guys, if that's what you're afraid of. But I wouldn't say I'm exactly ecstatic to find out the world I've lived in all my life is entirely different to the one that really exists. Other than that, I'm good."

A silence enters the room. Unlike its predecessors, it is quite peaceful. An air of recognition and freedom hangs in it, and I take a deep breath to soak it up. It feels so relaxing when compared to the last day of torment.

"What about Yusuke and Kuwabara?" I ask suddenly.

"Hm?" Kurama hums, coming back to reality with a blink.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara, are they demons?" I repeat.

Kurama shakes his head. "No, they're human. Well, Yusuke is half-demon, but other than that, no."

"So why do you hang out with them, if you're demons?" I ask. "Shouldn't you be in that 'demon world' you mentioned?"

Kurama nods, accepting my questions. "Yes, we should be in demon world, but there's a long explanation to that. Let me start at the beginning." He clears his throat and throws a somewhat amused sort of look at Hiei, who pays it no attention. "Hiei and I were actually felons to start with." He opens.

I raise an eyebrow and give Hiei a quick glance over my shoulder. I'm surprised to find him staring intensely back at me. I feel heat spread through my cheeks at his unblinking gaze and my heart starts thumping. I force my head back to look at Kurama, who looks highly elated. I resist the urge to glare at him.

"Anyway, Yusuke is the spirit detective chosen by Rekai—the spirit world."

Why this is so easy to accept, I have no idea.

"His first mission was to detain us, which he did eventually. We stole some artifacts form Rekai, you see, and to make a long story short, he got them back. To shorten our sentence, we joined the team. Kuwabara sort of self-established himself as a part of the team."

I nod. "So that's why you're in the human world."

Kurama returns my nod. "Though, we finished our required time of service a while ago. Why we are here now is a completely different story."

"Do tell."

"Well, under the circumstances we were under a few months ago, Hiei should be in the demon world, and the rest of us should be in Japan."

"That's right." I piece together, "You transferred from Japan." I turn to look at Hiei, "But why'd you decide to not only return to the human world, but come to the U.S.?"

Hiei stares at me. For a moment, I can almost swear he's going to answer, but he shuts his barely open mouth and hops off the arm of the couch. He stalks over to the window, and sits, slumping in posture, on the sill.

I frown, my eyebrows lowering. "You said something about 'connection is progressing' or something. What is that about? And you still haven't explained why _I_ have fangs!" I say, though by the time I finish, I'm basically shouting.

I feel Kurama's hand on my knee and I whip my head around to glare at him. He removes his hand immediately, though I have the feeling he wasn't really intimidated by my narrowed eyes. Most likely, he wanted to gain my attention quickly, and once he had, had no reason to keep his hand on me.

"That's the next part I must explain, Mikayla-san. Please be patient." He pleads.

Again I see that begging look in his eyes. The face that spells out "please care for him".

I scowl, angry.

"Hurry up." I grouch, powerless to hold back my frustration.

"Alright." He relents. "Where should I begin?" He taps his chin, and then turns his face to look over at Hiei. "When did it start Hiei? A month ago? Two?"

Hiei doesn't move to look at him, but I hear him say, "Three."

Kurama nods. "Yes, that's right. Three months ago is when it really started." He smiles with a distant look in his eyes, as if remembering something someone told him in amusement. "You see, Hiei has the job of patrolling the no longer solid barrier between the human and demon world. He's taken some time off at present, but this is beside the point." He looks back at Hiei with a mischievous glint of gold in his eyes. I'm reminded strongly of his true foxy nature. "On the night of the full moon, I believe is when it happened." Kurama says. "Hiei was sleeping, and had a strange dream."

"About what?" I asked, wondering why Kurama is being so round-about with the details.

Kurama sat in silence, waiting for something. I barely stopped myself from jumping when Hiei spoke up.

"It was of a girl." He said.

"A girl?" I repeat with confusion. The silhouette of the girl he was standing with shoots up into my mind. I feel my fangs pierce through my gums and stab into my tongue. Blood fills my mouth again and I grab the tissue laying crumpled on the coffee table. I spit into it, trying to rid my mouth of the bitter taste. I wince as the fangs slowly retract back.

When I open my eyes, Hiei is standing right in front of me. A small trail of blood is dripping from the corner of his mouth as well, but, before I can do anything about it, he wipes it away with the back of his hand.

"Not her." He whispers, and I barely catch the words he's so quiet.

"Then who?" I dare him to answer.

He closes his eyes, sitting down on the coffee table in front of me, crossing his ankles, and propping them up on the part of the seat my body isn't taking up. He stares at me with burning eyes. "A girl--" he repeats as if I had never interrupted or dared him, "--wearing a pink dress and make up. Her hair was up, with only a few curled pieces hanging down, lying gently across her shoulders. She wore contacts, and clear high-heels." He described, watching my face change from anger to shock.

"What…?" I mutter to myself.

It seems completely impossible, but Hiei just described me. Well, me from a few months ago.

I'm not the type, most definitely not the type, but I enlisted in a beauty pageant a few months ago. I will, most likely, never do it again, but it was an interesting experience. You see, my best friend, Monica, was only a week from moving away to some far flung state. We decided to do something bizarre and beyond our par usual so we could always remember each other. A beauty pageant was definitely something beyond our par usual, and the sophomores were hosting one. It was perfectly timed, so we pecked up what courage we had and entered. Monica actually won, and I got second runner up. I had no idea we would even place, but I was happy when we did. Still, I don't think I'll ever do it again.

But the weirdest part about all this is that the outfit and hair Hiei just described—the one the girl in his dream was wearing—was what I had appeared in.

I suck in a breath, waiting with wild eyes for him to continue.

"I thought it was nothing, just my Jagan tuning into some dream or other of someone else's mind. You can imagine my surprise when the girl appeared in my dreams again the next night."

I wait, my eyes earnest and heart thumping. I vaguely wonder what a Jagan is, but I can't make my lips move to ask.

"She didn't look at all the same. Hair tied back, no make-up, plain clothes, and glasses. I almost didn't recognize her at first, but I sensed something from her, a familiarity. She was sad. She was waving goodbye to someone in a car who was driving away. I felt her heart break, and wondered again why she had appeared in my dream."

I bite my bottom lip, my throat constricting. That had been the day Monica moved away. I can still see the tears pouring down her face as she waved good-bye from the back seat window of her parent's car. I can remember my own tears building up in my eyes, threatening to spill over, which they did eventually, but not before I made it back in the house and into my room where no one could see me.

"The next night's dream was of her lying on her bed, crying." Hiei whispers to me.

I look down at the carpet; face burning, shame welling up. So he's seen my weakness from the very beginning.

"It continued on like this for months, each night the dreams becoming more and more real." He says. "Finally, by three months, the need was over whelming. I could hardly live sanely anymore. Everywhere I looked I saw her face, her pleading heart, begging me to come and find her. It got to the point where I refused to patrol the border. I could hardly walk straight. I was shamefully weak by then, having worn myself down to the point where I had to call Kurama to come and take me to Rekai."

"Why Rekai?" I ask.

Kurama jumps in at this point. "So he could identify the human in his dreams." Kurama answers. He looks at Hiei, who gives him a nod, and returns to his place at the window, apparently unwilling to continue.

"Identify her?" I ask, and the word 'her' feels strange on my tongue as I know it's me they're talking about.

Kurama nods. "In Rekai, they have extensive records on each generation living in the human world. Once a person dies, their records are transferred to a special part of the building, so you can always tell who's alive and who's dead.

"Once I picked Hiei up and took him to Koenma (He's the prince of Rekai, did I forget to tell you that? He hired Yusuke.), he gave him the girl's descriptions and Koenma had one of his ferry girls search through the records for her. It took nearly three days, but they found her and gave us her information."

"Then Koenma asked why we wanted to know." Hiei mutters from the sill.

I look at him a moment before turning back to Kurama. He smiles at me, a little nervous twinge to his lips.

"This is where it gets a little harder to accept." Kurama warns me, and hands me the mint-daffodil tea. "You may want to take a sip."

I take a gulp of the warm tea and set it back down, waiting for him to continue.

Kurama chuckles, "Eager, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

He makes a thoughtful look and nods.

"So Koenma asked why you wanted the information, and…?" I urge.

"Koenma asked why and I explained to him Hiei's dreams and the behavior that followed."

"And when you say 'behavior', you mean the weakening and the 'not being able to walk in a straight line' thing?"

"Yes, that's right." He nods again. "And afterwards, Koenma made us stay another day so he could get a team to research the symptoms."

"You make it sound like this girl was a disease." I frown.

Kurama merely chuckles again. "Not at all, there were just a lot of connections and things we didn't understand."

"So…?" I urge him on again.

"So, Koenma discovered what was happening and explained it to us."

"Uh-huh." I nod, waiting for the rest.

"Hiei's Jagan, unknowing to him, had been searching as he slept for a suitable mate. It found one, and both his body and mind reacted to the unmarked potential mate, waiting for him."

The moment Kurama said 'mate' I knew something very large was happening, and we were officially at the harder to accept part. I take a deep breath, determined not to over-react.

"What exactly is this 'Jagan' you guys keep talking about?" I question, trying to remain calm so I don't over-react without even knowing everything.

Kurama stops, completely at a loss, or at least looking like he is. He clears his throat meaningfully as he looks over at Hiei again. I turn to look at him, both confused and expectant. He turns slowly to look over at us. He glares in warning at Kurama.

One of those moments happens again. The one where Hiei and Kurama communicate without speaking or gesturing to one another. I look helplessly between them as they sort things out in an invisible way.

Finally, Hiei grunts in a very frustrated and irritated way. "No, Kurama. She'll faint again."

"I didn't faint!" I say before Kurama can answer him. They both stare at me and I feel sheepish. "I, um... fell unconscious?" I ask more than state.

Kurama gives me a soft, amused sort of smile before looking back at Hiei with a darker tint to his eyes. "No more lies, Hiei." He says.

I stare at Hiei. I knew he wasn't being truthful all the time. I make myself comfortable, conveying to him my attitude of 'nothing else you can dish out is going to surprise me'. I don't break his intense eye contact.

Hiei hops off the sill with a dissatisfied air. He feels bitter, and I can tell. Bitter, and unwilling.

He walks towards me, and sits on the arm of the couch. He makes it so we are directly in each other's faces—staring squarely into one another's eyes. I can tell there are a few things he wants to tell me, but his mouth won't let him. Instead, he leans back so I can see all his face and reaches his hand up to his forehead.

It's the first time I've really noticed the head band on his forehead. Though, as I think about it, I've never seen him without it on. I hold my breath—a string of anticipation plucked and vibrating through my chest. Hiei removes his head band to reveal what lies beneath it.

Nothing.

I raise an eyebrow, accompanying it with a crooked frown. Before I can mentally make fun of the fainting prospects of a bare forehead, I notice a small line. My heart drops into my stomach as the line appears to be a lid. Suddenly, I realize what it is.

It's an eye.

In his forehead.

A _third_ eye.

Suddenly, I'm very grateful that Kurama made me that tea because I know without it; I would definitely be sick right about now. This is so completely beyond nature's plan. And it's staring at me.

"This is my Jagan; or the 'evil eye' as it's also known as. I had it implanted years ago, before I came to the human world." Hiei says, his real eyes blinking as his artificial one staring directly at me.

His voice becomes foggy as it stares at me. A sort of purple haze enters my head and I feel weightless, but I doubt if it's in a good way. I feel tired suddenly, like I want to go to sleep forever or rest forever. I feel myself sway backwards, and I land on my back on the couch, my arms above my head as if displaying myself as an invitation. I close my eyes, feeling like I'm waiting for something.

My head is sweetly empty and all I can think about is this mysterious thing that's supposed to be coming. I wait patiently, excitement filling my chest, though I have no idea to what it pertains to.

"Hiei!" Kurama hisses at him. "Cover the Jagan! It's manipulating her."

It takes Hiei a moment to react, and Kurama can see that. He sees the inkling of temptation in his eyes, shining as he looks down at me. But, just as the red head fears he'll have to resort to some other method, Hiei pulls his headband back on.

The heady fog clears abruptly, but it takes me a few seconds to adjust. I find I'm staring at the ceiling and I sit up, blinking rapidly.

"What just happened?" I find myself asking.

Hiei looks away. Something in his mannerisms suggests shame, and I can't take my eyes from him, or conceive why. What I miss? Did I faint—er, fall unconscious—again?

"The Jagan," I hear Kurama explain, and I find a way to turn and look at him, "is a sort of… all seeing eye, I suppose you could say. It allows Hiei to read other's minds and manipulate humans. It also, apparently, is the key in this position you two have been placed in. It seems to have chosen you, out of not only all the humans, but demon females too, to be Hiei's mate."

Okay, rewind. Say what?

"Mate?" I manage to wheeze out.

Kurama hesitantly nods.

"And when you say mate you mean…?" I ask unsurely, my lungs heaving air in and out, rapidly becoming aware of Hiei's tense body just behind me.

"Well," Kurama starts, "A Demon's mate is the equivalent to a human's spouse."

"So I have to marry Hiei." I put it bluntly, needing the straight out facts.

Again, Kurama hesitates, but nods. "Well…." He mumbles, which is odd for him and a bad sign for me. "Well, if you were to go through the mating process, you would have to marry in _both_ ways." He said with a large dollop of vague atop his words.

"Kurama, please. Just give me the facts—no sugar coating."

After a moment, Kurama nods. "Alright. So be it." He sighs and straightens his back. "A demon's way of mating is the equivalent of a human's marriage ceremony. You see, for a demons, they have to…"

"Have sex?" I complete, my suspicions dragged nakedly out into the open.

I swear Kurama winces, but I can't be quite sure as he looks back to normal so fast. "Yes, but they must also mark each other. The mark each demon gives can only be given to one mate in their life time, and is more binding than any matrimonial ceremony. For one, there is no divorce, because there can be no mistake with markings. The mark will only appear if they are the right mate for said demon.

"Further more, each demon's mark is special and completely unique to them. There is no mistake once bitten and marked. It is a way of branding, you could say."

"So if Hiei bites me, I'll be like his cow?" I ask, somewhat playful, but much more serious.

I feel Hiei wince behind me this time and I resist the urge to look at him. I don't want to see his face right now.

"Not exactly. If Hiei marked you, you would belong to him, but he would also belong to you, because one mate cannot last long once marked without marking the other as well."

"Uh-huh."

A very awkward silence ensues, and I'm not sure how I feel about this. What I'm basically being told here is that Hiei is a demon, he's known about my life for three months more than I've known him because of some weird eye in his forehead, and that this eye has somehow chosen me to be his mate.

"Right." I mutter, having issues with figuring out whether I'm dreaming or not. The demon thing wasn't too hard, the knowing-me-before-I-knew-him thing wasn't super hard, but the fact that I'm an intended mate is very much hard.

"And what happens if I refuse to mate with Hiei?"

I feel another wince from behind me and regret asking. Still, I have to know what will happen. I almost look over my shoulder to see Hiei's reaction, but stop myself just a second before.

"I believe you've both seen the withdrawal symptoms." Kurama offers.

I just look at him, confused.

He shakes his head with a small sigh, one that's thankfully not angry or overly exasperated—just a smidge despairing. I almost sigh myself, disliking my negative sentence and its after effects.

"Mikala-san?" Kurama asks.

"Yeah?" I return.

"Do you remember that day you found Yusuke, Hiei and I in a classroom discussing things?"

I give him a look. Something about that rings a bell.

"And you burst in after you saw Hiei cough up blood? How he had been avoiding you?"

Those two defiantly ring bells, and the entire memory floods back to me. This time it's my turn to wince, and I give a small nod.

"When Hiei coughed up blood, he was experiencing a withdrawal."

"From me?" I ask with wide eyes.

"From you." He nods.

"Why didn't I start coughing up blood or something too?" I ask, thoroughly shocked and confused.

"Hiei has known you three months longer than you have known him. If you remember what I said earlier, Hiei was weakened before he even met you as he tried to resist his own commanding urge to go and find you. Being away from you, even for such a short time as those few days he avoided you, threw him into withdrawal which sent him into the symptoms he had had before."

I sit silent a minute. "Then… then when we were at the park…." I trail off, unable to complete the sentence as the image of their conjoining silhouettes spear up into my mind.

Immediately, my fangs slice through my gums, stabbing into my tongue. I choke on the blood as I hunch over, coughing, and my glasses falling off my face. Sweat beads form on my forehead as I try to breathe in. I banish the aching thought from my mind, and slowly recover, only then becoming aware that I had fallen off the couch.

I throw my hands around, searching for my glasses. My hand brushes against another hand. Hiei's hand. My heart's erratic pumping stops and returns to its normal rhythm. I feel him push the metal arm of my glasses into my fingers and I pull them up to my face.

Once I can see clearly, I see him crouched in front of me, eyes pained, chin bloody.

"Withdrawal?" I ask Kurama, as I know he's sitting on the couch just above us.

"Not exactly." He answers.

Hiei moves his hand over mine again, and takes it firmly. He stands up and helps me to as well. Maneuvering me to the couch, Hiei gently sits me down and takes his place over in the window.

"Then what was that?" I ask Kurama, ignoring the tingle left in the hand Hiei touched.

"Withdrawal and Loyalty have the same symptoms, but different causes. Loyalty is caused when one of the mates—or mates-to-be— is disloyal."

A very, very awkward silence enters the room. I don't dare to move, all I can do is mouth the words, "a complication," to myself.

"Hiei…" I whisper, vaguely noting how Kurama has perceptively left the room.

He doesn't answer, but I know he can hear me. "Who is she?"

A long pause.

Still silence reigns.

I focus on my feelings, namely trying to get him to feel them. No more lies, Hiei. That's what Kurama said. No more lies.

"She's called Angel Bikou."

I close my eyes.

No.

Freakin'.

Way.

* * *

**A/N**

**8O !!! **

_Sneak Peak:_

_The air rushes past me, and I squelch the scream rising in my throat. I focus on the senses. The cold sting to my body, the wild wind raging through my hair, and the magnificent exhilaration filling my body as I wait for the impending water below._

_Suddenly, I'm winded._

_Hit straight in the diaphragm with something hard and slicing I open my eyes and realize something devastating._

_The rocks just pierced my stomach._


	12. CH 12 At The Edge

**A/N**

**COmE on, peoples! I am INCREDIBLY grateful for all the favs I've gotten, but what I really value are you guys' opinions! Please help me be a better writer/give em more self confidence! Thanks to all you guyz for everything! and for the 2,000+ reviews I've gotten!**

* * *

Chapter 12

I fly down the steps of Kurama's apartment complex, ignoring the red-head's cries for me to wait and listen. I don't have to ignore Hiei's voice—he doesn't say anything. And good thing too, I'm this close to socking him in the face.

I throw open the car door, quickly getting inside and locking the doors. I put the key into the ignition, revving the engine to life and immediately drive out of there.

I glance at the clock out of habit once I'm safely on the road, about a mile from the complex. Eleven o' clock at night. I better think of something good to tell my mom. Well, from the state of both the car and me, an attack in the park by a group of thugs sounds about right. Not quite the truth, but either way I've been brutally damaged. I ignore the double meaning that goes for my heart there.

I slow to a stop at a street light, impatient to get home and go to sleep. I'm frazzled, I'm angry; I'm completely and totally exhausted. I just want to get somewhere familiar, get some rest, and leave both Hiei and Angel out of my mind for the rest of my days. They apparently had a life together before I came along, I'm sure they'll find a way to make it work after I disappear.

I nurse the idea. Yah, I could disappear out of the country, to some uncharted island where no one knows where I am and just leave those two to themselves. I understand perfectly well now why Hiei was so torn today. He really _was_ trying to remember why he liked me. Trying to remember what he had ever seen in me. I don't blame him either. I don't know what he saw in me—especially not when compared to Angel.

I have white skin. It's not pale or creamy or golden. Its just _skin_. My hair is brown, thick and untamable. It's not glossy or silky, and certainly doesn't remind any one of a waterfall. A nuclear bomb, maybe, but not a waterfall. Besides, I always tie it back, so even if it was pretty, no one would be able to tell. Then there's my face factor. Hazelnut brown eyes, black eyelashes, pale red lips, rounded nose with Hispanic styled nostrils. That was just about it. Nothing special, certainly not beautiful.

…_Dazzling characteristics that make you stand out… that make you different._ Hiei's words come back to my mind. I snort and roll my eyes, pressing my foot to the gas pedal as the light turns green. Dazzling characteristics? Yah, sure, maybe when compared to a dead log or something.

I can't help it bubble up. That sickening, hurting, ache that fills my chest. I grimace and tighten my hands on the steering wheel. Concentrate on the road, concentrate on the road.

A thought comes into my mind, and though I know I shouldn't I linger on it, I do.

I could just go right now.

I have money in the car, mom always keeps at _least_ two hundred dollars in the hidden compartment under the seat. I have the money I've been saving up in the bank. I could just make one quick stop and take the money out. With that money alone, I'd have four thousand dollars. I know I could do something with that. I could drop off the face of the earth. Maybe I can pay someone to drive the car into the river, and I'll leave my blood stained clothes in the car, and let everyone believe I'm dead. Then I wouldn't have to worry about Hiei, or Angel, or any of the rest of the gang.

Then I remember something Kurama said.

Rekai keeps records.

I stop at a stop sign and use the second of spare time to hit my head against the wheel. Luckily I don't hit the horn.

Then another thought strikes me.

This one I'll follow through.

I take a right turn instead of the left one that leads to my house. With a smirk tainted with a dark, evil humor, I press hard on the gas, and go speeding down the road, knowing full well cops on this road are always asleep, if they're here at all.

Kurama stands on the far side of the room, watching indignantly as Hiei paces the room, his eyes looking places wildly. The red head is not one for loss of temper or anger without a fully proven reason behind it, but now was his uncharacteristic moment.

"Hiei." He says softly and politely.

The little demon stops his pacing and slowly looks over at him. He can tell by the overly civil tone—Kurama is not pleased. He narrows his eyes in challenge.

"We both know what Angel's done, Hiei. Why do you insist on this indecisive behavior? Mikayla-san is who your Jagan has chosen. Who your heart—"

"Don't speak to me of love and hearts, Kurama." Hiei snaps, his voice low and gruff. "I know as much of these things as I do of mothers and hugs, besides, we both know I have no heart." His teeth grind together.

"No, Hiei. What we both know is Angel left, and Mikayla-san sought after you when _you_ left. We both know you have a heart. That is why it is hard for you to let go of Angel, and what you both shared."

"Be quiet Kurama." Hiei growls, his hands clenching into fists.

"I'm trying to help." Kurama whispers in a low voice, barely above the volume of the rustling of leaves.

"Don't." Hiei hisses.

Suddenly, the room freezes with a dark, seething cold. The wind blows with an eerie moan. Kurama, confused but understanding something important is happening, stands stiff and still. He watches Hiei who is frozen in mid step. The silence can be heard as Hiei's eyes widen and his pupils shrink. He watches as Hiei's hands shake and his chest heaves.

In a blur, he disappears, the open window the only proof that he was ever there. Kurama can feel the urgency and makes sure to keep his mental channel open, just in case his friend needs his help.

I stand at the top, my heart thumping in my chest as I stare down. The cold ocean breeze slaps my bare legs. Am I really up to this? I know I want to do it—always have. Tonight seems the perfect night to try. Who's going to miss me, anyway? My parents and sisters? I'm hardly home, and when I am, I'm in my room. They'll hardly notice the difference. Besides that, I know no one else is out there.

I set my feet, taking a few deep breaths and posing myself. I have to try. I have to let myself live a little. Whether coming here was driven by pain and stress or not doesn't matter. The point is I'm here and now I have to go through with it. I won't leave until I do.

I shiver slightly as the freezing breeze batters my bare body. Being naked out doors isn't nearly as uncomfortable as I thought it would be, just as long as no one sees me. Then it's fine.

I hear a small flutter and look up behind me. Three ravens have landed on my car. They're looking at me, cocking their heads gently towards the sea cliff hovering tens of feet above the ocean, on which edge I am standing. It's as if they're encouraging me. Telling me silently, "What have you got to loose?" Though I don't say anything, I take this as a sign. They're right, after all. What do I have to loose? Life? So what, no one gets out alive.

I turn back to the cliff side, looking down at the stormy ocean below. The midnight colored water beckons me. I close my eyes, breathing in the salty air, stretching my arms out on either side of me, and allowing myself to fall forwards.

The air rushes past me, and I squelch the scream rising in my throat. I focus on the senses. The cold sting to my body, the wild wind raging through my hair, and the magnificent exhilaration filling my body as I wait for the impending water below.

Suddenly, I'm winded.

Hit straight in the diaphragm with something hard and slicing I open my eyes and realize something devastating.

The rocks just pierced my stomach.

I feel the already dark scene blur into black as my shaking arms lift my body from the slippery, bloody rocks. This was not what I planned. This is not what I planned at all.

I feel the salty ocean spray against me as the waves beat against the offending rock. I manage to lift myself off the spike that impaled me, and roll onto my back.

I gulp in air, trying to breath. Ancient survival instincts flair as I try to hang onto every fiber of life I have.

_Well_, I figure in my head, however distant that may be, _if I'm going to go, might as well go the most peaceful way I can_.

I let go of the rocks and close my eyes. A wave crashes over me, dragging me into the ocean. I feel the water swirl around me—the freezing ocean numbing the pain as I drift off. Slowly, ever so slowly, I'm engulfed into a deep abyss of black.

* * *

**A/N**

**BTW, I did NOT intentionally copy New Moon with the cliff diving. I was jsut thinkign of soemthign dramatic, poetic, and water-involving.**

_Sneak Peak:_

_I snatch at his wrist, successfully restraining him from leaving. I look up at him and breathe in another raspy breath. "Say it again."_

_ He's silent a minute as he closes his eyes and sorts things out in his head. My gash bleeds heavily, suddenly, and my hands shake._

_"Hiei." I plead with barely a voice at all._


	13. CH 13 I love you, Mikala

**A/N**

**Hey Everyone!!!! Well, we're up to 50 reviews, so now I'm updating again!!!! GASP!!!! Hahahah, I know. Thought I was dead, huh? Well you were wrong!!!! lol And thanks for so many reviews!!!! I've never had a story this popular!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. All who think that I do need counseling, or should feel free to purchase "fan-gear" from me at a high-price. Just kidding. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The first thing I see is white. Nothing but bright, white light.

As my vision clears slightly, I realize I'm staring into a bright lamp. I squint as I realize it's blinding me. I hear small beeps and my mind registers the ceiling beyond the lamp. I groan softly, flexing my fingers. I raise my head, wondering if my spirit transferred to Rekai already, and without my notice.

I find that I'm in a metal room. Well, it's the color of metal, anyway. I can't quite put a name on the material. I scan the room, taking in its emptiness. This isn't exactly how I saw Rekai's waiting room. I saw it a little more… full.

Then I spot a dark window to my left. It's tinted and I see a few random girls pass by it without much notice. I turn my head to get a better look, and finally notice there's something attached to my face. I raise a hand and find it to be an oxygen mask.

All my hopes of being a spirit in Rekai are immediately crushed. Maybe I'm relieved, I can't really tell. All I know is I'm disturbed by the fact that I'm all alone, or at least as far I can see. I don't exactly have a wide range of motion with my head attached to all these tubes and masks. I glare at the IV in my wrist, unpleased. I hate the idea of needles or plastic encroaching on the world that is the inside of my body.

Suddenly, a door that I somehow over looked opens. I stare at it best I can.

A tall girl with long blue hair tied up in a high ponytail enters the room. She's holding a clipboard, looking fervently down at it and checking things off as she approaches, so she doesn't seem to notice I'm awake. I notice her pink kimono and amethyst colored eyes. I immediately know this is no ordinary nurse.

She looks up from her clipboard to check the machines I'm attached to. She seems oblivious to how I'm watching her, bored and mildly curious as to where exactly I am.

She starts as she looks at one of the machines recording some kind of pattern. By her reaction, I can only guess it's the one monitoring my brain waves.

She turns around, eyes wide and round when she sees me looking at her. Her eyes widen further, despite my doubt that it is possible for eyes to get that big. A large grin suddenly breaks out across her face, and she drops her clipboards.

"Oh my! You're awake! Oh, what good news! Hiei's going to be so happy." She stops a minute to laugh, "I've never seen anything like it, really. Hiei worried like that, his eyes so frightened! Not that it was a good thing of course; just an awing experience is all. I can just imagine his face when I tell him you're awake! He's refused to move from this room all week—"

"I've been out a week?" I ask, managing to interrupt her.

The girl seems to have returned to earth—or wherever we are right now—and looks at me. "Oh, of course! I'm so sorry, I'm such a chatter mouth!"

I figured out that much already.

"My name's Botan. I've been you're nurse for the past week. You've given the gang quite a scare, young lady. Kurama hasn't slept. Yusuke refuses to go back to the human world till you're better, and the same for Kuwabara—I've never seen him so solemn!—and Hiei! You have no idea what you've done to that little fire demon! He hasn't left this room. Never seen his face like that before—when he brought you in. His face was ashen white, absolutely horrified. Blames himself, too, you know. Frightening really, the state he's been in—"

"He's here?" I interrupt her again.

She looks at me and nods, pointing to a corner that's just out of my sight. I crane my neck, sighing in angered defeat when I still can't see. I huff and look at her.

"Oh my!" She declared with a tiny laugh. "You're upper half's still strapped down. Don't worry, I'll undue it. Still can't let you off the bed yet, I'm afraid, but I can let you sit up. At least you can see him that way, right? That's right." She nods without waiting for my answer.

Botan, as she said her name was, comes over and undoes the straps securing me in place. I sit up slowly with much of her help. My stomach hurts like I don't know what. It burns, it's sore, it's tight. I just let out a small grunt once she let's go of me and look over at the corner.

My heart almost stops beating as I look at him, and Botan makes a small gasp at the reading on the machines. I tune her out and stare, suddenly knowing the true extent of my actions, and just how much I had to loose.

Hiei's leaning against the wall, his head hanging precariously and his arms supported by his knees. There are scars down his arms, though I can barely tell with one because of how tightly it's wrapped with bandages. His clothes are torn, his black tank and black pants accompanied by black boots all scuffed with large rips and tears. There are two deep cuts on his face, and it would suffice to say he looks like he just ran through a war zone.

"It hurt him too, didn't it?" I ask.

"Hm?" Botan hums and turns back to me. She meets her eyes to where my gaze is trained and mutters a small, "Oh," before nodding slowly. "Yes." She says. "It did hurt him, but not as bad as you would think. Because of his demon blood he healed much faster than you are. His stomach healed in a couple of days. The rest of it's from Loss. I suppose you can guess what Loss is?" She asks.

I nod. Intended mates seem to have an undeniably strong bond. The symptoms from Loyalty almost kill one or both of the mates, as I felt in the park. Withdrawal is like a sickness one mate, or probably both by now, conducts when separated. Loss, I could tell, was a type of preservation for each mate. They automatically knew if the other was in trouble. And, for the sake of some unwilling mates I must guess, it also tears at the body and inflicts the same danger to one mate as the other is in—trying to usher them to save the endangered one.

"He's been terrible. He hasn't gotten any sleep until now, you know, and Kurama had to almost force some herbs down him to get him some sleep. His watch was relentless, I must say. Never took his eyes off you. Refused to eat. The Loss shouldn't have affected him so badly besides the stomach wound, but he was convinced you were going to die. Touching, but very sad to watch, really." Botan murmurs to me.

"Should I let him sleep?" I ask, wanting to do the best thing I can to help him. It's been my foolishness that's turned his life upside down, and almost taken it. I ball my hands up in my sheets.

"Oh, no! Now that you're awake the best thing we can do is wake him up. I'll go get Kurama, he'll have something to wake him up. Very powerful stuff he gave him. Not easy to force a demon into slumber, especially not one as powerful as Hiei…." Her voice trails off as she exits the room.

I can't take my eyes from him, my heart ripping in half a little more with every second that passes. I feel tears well up in my eyes, my thoughts of Angel and Loyalty symptoms completely erasing when I realize I'd just almost killed us both. How selfish! How superficial! Did I think that somehow cliff diving into an ocean would have enough good repercussions if I survived that it would be worth the life-endangering situation? It didn't. Look where it's landed me. Actually, I still don't know where it's landed me.

I focus my thoughts back in on everything else as Botan returns with Kurama just behind her. The minute he's let fully out into the room, he runs towards me, and—surprising me as he does—wraps his arms around me. He holds me tightly, but warily gentle enough not to spur on any pain

"Mikayla-san!" He exclaims in a hoarse whisper. "You're alive."

The way he says the last part makes me feel even guiltier, my chest weighed down with the gloomy emotion. It sounds like Kurama is trying to convince himself that it's not a dream—that I really have survived. I sigh and pat Kurama's shoulders.

He lets go soon enough, right on time as always. He straightens his shirt and smiles at me, saying, "I suppose I should wake Hiei up now, shouldn't I?"

"Please." I manage.

He just nods with his smile still in place, and walks over to Hiei. Kneeling down in front of him, I just barely get a glimpse of a familiar green-filled bottle. A vague memory tells me that I've seen it before.

After a few seconds, Kurama stands up. He gives me a smile as I stare at Hiei, waiting anxiously for him to wake back up.

"It will take a minute or so to get through his system, but then he'll be wide awake." He warns me and walks to the door.

"Thank you." I manage to say as he opens the door to leave.

He nods in my direction politely.

"And Kurama?" I ask, gaining his attention just before he's gone.

He stalls, looking at me.

"I'm sorry." I breathe, my hands clasped, my lips pressed together, and my eyes shining with a few unwanted tears.

"It's alright." He forgives, and walks out the door.

Botan smiles as Hiei begins to stir. "I'll go and give you two some time alone." She gives me a sly kitty look, and I wonder if she realizes how less-than-amusing this situation is. Still, she departs from the room and leaves me to worry over what Hiei's reaction will really be when he sees me alive and, um, mostly well. Not dead, anyway.

I watch him stir; his dark rimmed eyes twitching as he apparently feels some discomfort. He raises his head, his eyes half-lidded, and my stomach does a somersault—which actually kind of hurts. I keep in the groan and watch him open his eyes wider. He stretches his back and lowers his knees, his arms falling to his sides.

Then he sees me.

Instantly, I feel winded as a black blur plows into me. Warm arms wrap around my shoulder and a soft face nestles into the base of my neck. I suck in a breath, caught by surprise by his actions.

His hold tightens and I try to pretend it doesn't hurt. I lean my head to the side so my cheek in on the top of his head. Hiei doesn't move, and I suddenly wonder if demons ever go into shock.

"Hiei." I say, trying to get a response to assure me he's alright.

His arms tighten a little before he relaxes them enough to pull back. He still can't let go of me, or that's how it seems, but he can at least look at me now. My tears threaten to fall again as I see the hurt, the sorrow and the anger in his eyes.

"Why?" He asks me hoarsely.

I swallow. "I always wanted to go cliff-diving. And, I guess I just figured that night… I had nothing to loose."

Hiei grabs me, pulling me to his chest and filling me with his warmth. "I almost lost you." He says, his voice so condemningly afraid and shaking that the tears spill out from my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I sob, my own voice shaky and weak, burying my face in the black cloth covering his chest. I grasp his shirt in my fists, holding him so he won't leave. "I'm sorry."

Hiei stays like that with me for a long while. How long I'm not sure, but it feels like eternity. Slowly, he pulls back. I stare at him with imploring eyes and he stares at me, a resolved look in his eyes.

He takes my face in his hands and molds his lips to mine. My heart rate jumps up as I hear the beeps of the machine behind me speed up. I use my own hands to keep Hiei there, kissing me gently—professing a kind of promise.

It's far too soon when he pulls back, his eyes staring into mine. "There are still some things I have to tell you." He whispers.

I groan, "How much more?"

A smirk lights up his face with both humor and dark humor. "Just two more things."

"Go for it." I sigh, "Got to learn it all sometime, right?"

Hiei nods and takes a few steps back, putting four feet between us. He opens his eyes wide and brings a finger to one. I raise an eyebrow as he takes a contact out. "I've only done this for a human once before, and definitely not for the same reasons." He says simply, taking out the other contact from his other eye. He blinks up at the ceiling, then looks down at me again.

My eyes widen. Hiei's eyes are blood red—shining so deeply, purely crimson I'm surprised contacts could hide it. Then I remember the ever present red undertone and it suddenly makes sense.

"That's not all." He tells me, but it sounds like a warning.

In a moment, I'm staring at Hiei, but a Hiei that I've never seen before. One with green skin.

I only raise my other eyebrow, both eyebrows high on my forehead as I see lots of Jagan eyes open and cover his green-skinned body. His hair is a little different too, splitting into separate peaks. His white star burst is still there and I smile. He looks at me as if he expects me to scream.

"I'll admit I'm more partial to your more human form, but this one isn't so bad." I laugh. "You actually look kinda' cute."

I giggle as Hiei looks at me as if I just said a sludge monster was beautiful.

I feel absolutely elated, and I'm not sure why or how. Still, it reminds me of when things were a bit better. I kick my feet gently against my mattress and watch as he returns to normal.

"Cute?" He asks, obviously in a state of confused disbelief.

"Cute." I say with a confirming nod.

Hiei shakes his head, probably still trying to figure out if something happened to my brain during the accident, and sits down on the side of my bed. A solemn feeling enters the air, and I sigh inwardly, preparing myself for the next part—knowing it always gets worse till it gets better.

"Let me tell you about her." Hiei says and I'm glad I had even a moment's preparation.

Angel. Right. I forgot about her. I manage not to groan in emotional despair, but I frown and look at my beds sheets. Hiei's hand finds mine and holds it, trying to reassure me somehow.

"Please, listen."

He said please, so he's got my attention.

"A mission came up about a year ago when I was still on the team. Yusuke and Kurama were busy, and Kuwabara I refused to take along. Koenma told me it shouldn't be too hard and I could handle it very well on my own. I told him of course I could and set out to complete the mission.

"I was to save a demon princess. She was a bird demon, but from a long line of humanoid demons so she look almost human, except she was much more beautiful than most."

I nod ruefully, being able to agree on that point.

"She was kept in a type of crystal orb, in a glowing golden tower. I fought my way down—which didn't take long—and I found her.

"The demon princess and I, I found out, had met before. She was the one called Angel I met not long before I came to the human world. When we first met, she was nothing special to me, just another female walking aimlessly around, but she was consistent in her attempts to converse with me. Time passed and we…" He trails off.

"Fell in love?" I complete, immediately regretting in when my fangs detract, slicing through my gums. Luckily, from experience, I learn to save my tongue. I put a hand to my mouth and grimace in pain. Man that hurts!

Hiei's thumb strokes my hand.

"Why the fangs?" I ask in a murmur. "Why only with Loyalty and not the others?" I ask.

"Most likely so you can tear the opponent apart." He says with a casual shrug and my spine crawls at the idea of biting into flesh.

"We've digressed." I mumble and he continues on as if we hadn't.

"Yes, what you said earlier. She vowed to wait for me and we would be married, so to speak, when I came back. So it was my great surprise to find she was a princess, and she had been capture during my time away. I immediately set her free. But, when I did, she… flew away." He says with his voice and eyes distant.

Instantly, my anger is diverted.

I admit I was angry at Angel for the simple fact that she was alive and better for Hiei than me. Now, I'm angry at her for a different reason. To think, that stupid girl passed up a guy like Hiei, after _promising_ to _wait for him_. Not only that, but when he came, saving her like a Japanese version of a knight in shining armor, she rejected him! Who does that? And then shows up months and months down the road? What is wrong with this girl?

"That doesn't answer the most important question here, I think." I mutter softly, glancing up at him with a bowed head.

He looks at me.

"Do you still love her?"

The moment the words leave my lips, my wind pipe crushes into itself.

I choke and fall back onto my pillows, heat clouding my head. I can't even scream when the stitches keeping the gash in my stomach closed burst open. I try desperately to breathe as my vision becomes spotted.

"No!" I hear Hiei say loud and fast, "I don't!" He says desperately, and I feel his hand on my forehead.

My wind pipe loosens slightly and I suck in a breath. My vision returns back to its normal state once I can breathe, and I try to sit back up. Hiei's hand pushes me back down.

"You're stitches broke." He husks out, standing to go and get Botan.

I snatch at his wrist, successfully restraining him from leaving. I look up at him and breathe in another raspy breath. "Say it again."

He's silent a minute as he closes his eyes and sorts things out in his head. My gash bleeds heavily, suddenly, and my hands shake.

"Hiei." I plead with barely a voice at all.

He opens his eyes, staring down at my form, sprawled and bleeding on the bed. His eyes soften to the point where I almost swear there are tears in his eyes, but I know I have to be imagining it.

"I love you, Mikala."

* * *

**Finally!!! Took him long enough, huh? Well, seems liek this shoudl be the second to last chapter or something, right?**

**WRONG!**

**Relationships are built up of events. Bad and good. Though for demon-human couples, it usually tends to be more of the bad. lol.**

_Sneak Peak:_

_ Scratch sounds start echoing through my room. I slowly pull my comforters up to my chin and remain still. The scratches become louder and more drawn out. I ignore them. _

_ Suddenly, a loud rapping sound comes from my room, loud and angry. I jump, and freeze a moment after. Stupid bumps in the night._

_ "You disgusting wench, get over here." I here a deep hiss travel to my ears, muffled and bloodthirsty._

_ My eyes shoot open and I roll over to look at my window. That was definitely not a bump in the night _


	14. CH 14 Fight Night

**A/N**

**Harmony is as constant as fickle teenage love.**

**Disclaimer: By now, I hoep you've gotten the fact that there's absolutely NOW WAY that I own YYH!**

* * *

Chapter 14

So I find out I'm in Rekai, or rather have been for the past week. I also find out my parents think I'm on a school funded trip. I think I'm supposed to be in Washington D.C., or Rome, maybe even Japan. Either way, my family's minds have been wiped by Jagan (a very useful thing, I've found), and they think I came home that night the accident happened and remember signing the permission slip.

I snicker to myself, trying to imagine my family's faces if they knew I was in Rekai—the spirit world. I laugh and Hiei looks over at me. I put my hand over my mouth when I realized everyone thought I was laughing at the scene in the movie we are watching—which is certainly _not_ funny.

I managed to beg and plead the gang into letting me watch their past missions and assignments. We're on the Dark Tournament right now, a fight scene between Kurama and Touya the Ice Master. Kurama, in the movie, is bleeding and certainly looks as if he's going to loose. Not exactly the best moment to laugh.

I laugh nervously at the gang, "Sorry." I say. "Mind wandered else ware. I promise Kurama's blood is not that funny to me."

Kurama chuckles and Yusuke and Kuwabara snicker, turning back to the movie. Hiei looks at me with a smirk, taking me in his arms and pulling me from my place next to him and onto his lap. He presses his lips to the back of my ear. My eyes almost roll back into my head as his heat floods into me, but I manage to maintain a small degree of dignity.

"I'll try to help you concentrate." He mumbles against my ear, sending tremors through my body.

I take a deep breath, trying to get some kind of grip on myself. "I think you're my biggest distraction, to be honest."

I feel him chuckle and the vibrations flow through his chest into my back. I resist the urge to ask to him to do it again. I clear my throat and try to concentrate on the gory scene of Kurama's death plant thing growing out of his arm. I make a face at the idea of having a plant growing inside you.

I glance over at him, vaguely wondering if it's still inside.

Kurama catches my look and chuckles with a shake of his head. "No." He says. "I extracted the seed eventually. I have normal insides." He seems very amused.

"Minus the demon factor." I point out.

He nods with a growing smile, "Exactly."

We exchange a friendly glance, though there's something in Kurama's eyes that I don't quite understand, before looking back at the movie.

The day goes by, and we get to the semi-finals. We stop just before Hiei's fight, which makes me upset, so I decide to distract myself with a bit of fun. I grin to myself as I remember when we watched Hiei fighting Yusuke—when he was still a felon. I snicker to myself.

I walk up to Hiei as we congregate in the Rekai palace courtyard. I poke him and smile. He looks at me, waiting for whatever it is I want to say. I grin.

"You were really cocky when you first came to the human world." I grin.

He gets a very blank face, one where his eyes are slightly lidded so it's almost as if he's saying, "thanks for that". I laugh and hug his arm.

"It's true! You were so boastful in those old tapes! I see what you meant when you said 'I've only done this for a human once before, and definitely not for the same reasons' now. Heh, definitely not for the same reasons." I laugh again, squeezing his arm.

I feel him give me small squeeze back.

"So what are we doing out here, anyway?" I ask.

Hiei looks up into the water color looking sky. "We have to take you back home now. The ferry onna is taking longer than she's meant to, but she always does that." He says, and I can tell he doesn't much like Botan. I smile, happy that there's one less woman to worry about. Bleeding is not fun, and fangs hurt when they first come out.

I feel somewhat guilty at my own enjoyment for his dislike of Botan, so I try and follow up with a credit to her. "She took pretty good care of me while we were here, I think, and she got Kurama to wake you up."

Hiei just shrugs, his mind on other things. I shrug too, having done my part.

Suddenly, the blue headed deity comes out in a flourish of pink cloth. She's holding up an oar, grinning cheerfully and skipping over to us. I swear I feel a sweat drop running down my head. Grim reaper? Is that what Kurama said? I snort minimally to myself.

"Time to go, mouse-chan!" Botan chirps at me happily and places the oar in the air. It hovers there, laughing at gravity.

Botan has managed to get into the habit of calling me mouse-chan. Why, I'm not sure. But she has, and I've finally gotten out of the habit of correcting her. Dissuading Botan is futile once she makes up her mind. This I've already discovered.

"'Kay." I mutter and wander over to the oar, poking it hesitantly.

"Don't worry, it's quite safe!" Botan grins and seats herself on it, side saddle.

Suddenly, another oar appears beside her. She grins as I stare at it.

"There's far too many of you to take on one, now isn't there?" She giggles.

I eye our group and nod. Then I turn to Hiei and smile. I snatch his hand before he has time to question my look and pull him over to the other oar.

"Come on! There's no way I'm going to fly on an _oar_ without you there to catch me— you know how strong the bond between me and Tragedy is." I say as I consider how I'm going to get up on the oar.

Suddenly, Hiei's hands wrap around my waste and hoist me up onto the oar side-saddle. I squeak and he smirks. Apparently, he knows perfectly well how attached Tragedy is to me. I smirk at him too and grab the oar's rod tightly.

Hiei flits onto the oar just behind me, one hand clutching the oar's smooth wood and the other my hip.

I see Kurama smile at us as he leaps up on the oar behind Hiei, a small distance from him. Yusuke and Kuwabara wisely leap onto Botan's oar as the ferry girl begins laughing a chipper laugh.

"Alright, now, hold on tight!" She cries as the oars suddenly rise into the air. I notice our oar stays exactly one foot behind Botan's at all times as we begin flying forward. It's like they're connected by an invisible rope.

The human world is such a sight after so long in a different world. Everything looks so mundane I want to laugh, but I resist the urge. Hiei and Kurama slide off the oar in synchronized movements and I wonder if I'll survive the trip down by myself. Hiei smirks at me, and pulls me off. I land securely in his arms.

"Aw!" I hear Botan squeal. Hiei frowns at her, hinting at a glare with the curl of his lip.

I laugh and slide out his arms, letting my feet connect with the concrete of the sidewalk.

"Well, here you are mouse-chan." Botan smiles at me, gesturing to my house.

I sigh. "Here I am."

I look at Hiei longingly as he watches Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara load up in Kurama's car. He looks at me over his shoulder and gives me a rare, loving smile. I smile too, but my eyebrows are turned upwards in worry. Something bad always happens when we're separated.

I run to him and throw my arms around him, closing my eyes and squeezing. He wraps his arms around me and places his lips against my ear.

"You have nothing to worry about, Mikala. I'm not going anywhere."

I nod solemnly and let go.

By the time I do, Botan is gone, and so is the gang. When I look, Hiei is gone too. I sigh, knowing he's always with me, but still wishing he could be physically here. I shrug, turn on my heel, and walk up the porch stairs.

My room is dark now, and the house is finally quiet. The ruckus my family rose with their abounding joy at my homecoming was amazing. I was happy that they care— but it really is nice to listen to silence.

I clutch my comforter and smile dreamily, remembering Hiei's kisses and hugs. He really is so much nicer and warmer than he acts with others. I feel so incomparably special and lucky to be the one he loves. I love him too, so, so much.

Slowly, I feel the darkness take on a creepier feeling. The blankness of the night becomes cold and unfeeling. I close my eyes and carefully arrange my face to look peaceful. Why does the atmosphere feel so frightening?

Scratch sounds start echoing through my room. I slowly pull my comforters up to my chin and remain still. The scratches become louder and more drawn out. I ignore them.

Suddenly, a loud rapping sound comes from my room, loud and angry. I jump, and freeze a moment after. Stupid bumps in the night.

"You disgusting wench, get over here." I here a deep hiss travel to my ears, muffled and bloodthirsty.

My eyes shoot open and I roll over to look at my window. That was definitely not a bump in the night.

There, crouched on the outside of my window, is a scowling Angel.

Oh yes, it's her. With her soft white skin and beautifully curvy yet slim body. But her eyes and hair aren't the same. Here eyes are a bleeding red— frightening and dark like the drying blood of a battlefield. Her hair, which was once a cascading waterfall of blue, is now a stark orange, like the lining of flames— dark and dangerous, wild and frightening.

My previous preconceptions of Angel fly out the window as I see her couching there, fangs bared and eyes narrowed. Large gray-white wings are stretching from her back as she hisses through her teeth.

Such deadly beauty emanated from her. Never before had I seen such cruel gorgeousness, such frightening beauty. I shiver and begin to cower into my sheets, hoping this is some bizarre dream.

Angel hisses again, "Get your retarded ningen butt over here and let me in or I'm going to crash through your window!"

I leap up immediately, rushing over and yanking my window open. I put my hands over my face as the furious beat of her wings blows me back. I end up falling over and crash to the floor.

I feel talons grasp my arm and the points of the nails stick into my skin. I wince and try to pull away as I open my eyes. Angel's clawed hand is relentless as she glares down at me, a furious look in her eyes as she pulls back her lip to snarl.

"You're hardly worth the trouble you cause, filthy human! Come with me quietly or you die here and now."

"What do you want with me?" I shout as she pulls me out the window.

She presses her talons further into my wrist as I slam my fist down on her hand. She bares her teeth at me. "I want you to be _gone_, that's what I want!"

I grit my teeth as her wings beat and the wind kicks up dust from our roof. "Is this about how you're a hor, and I'm not?" I scream over the tremendous noise caused by the wind.

By this time, Angel has fully allowed herself the permission to slice her claws into my arms. I grunt and scramble furiously with yells and unpleasant words. Shoot that hurts! Freakin … mother lovin'… heck!!!!

We rise into the air, the wind turmoil around us. Angel's eyes seem serene and beautifully calm. Mine are soon squinted shut as I struggle against her overpowering grip.

"CAN YOU AT LEAST TELL ME WHERE WE'RE GOING YOU CRAZY BIRD-CHICK!" I holler.

"SHUT IT SCUM!" She screams, but her voice still manages to sound nice and smooth.

"SCUM MY BUTT!" I yell, "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO LEFT, YOU MORON!"

Her wings take another beat of air as she throws me upwards. I scream as she detaches our hands and gravity grabs me malevolently. She swoops down, taking a perfect swan dive through the sky as I fall. She grabs me again, but at the speed I'm falling, my arm wrenches and I feel tears prick my eyes. I bite down on my bottom lip to quiet a pain-filled scream. I think my shoulder just became dislocated. I squint my eyes shut to push back hot tears.

I hear a mocking and triumphant, "Hah," come from the so-called Angel as she resumes her flight. "So weak."

My insides burn with contempt and rage as the night air stings my face and legs. I shiver as we fly through a night cloud, but don't say anything. I would never admit it to her, but Angel's little maneuver scared me practically out of my mind. I'd really rather her not actually drop me.

I just keep my teeth firmly down in my bottom lip as her wings beat on, and stay silent.

We hit the ground in a tussle. Well, I do. Mostly because the psychotic Angel-bird drops me the last ten feet and then blows me back with another bat of her overly large wings. I put my arm over my face as I sit up in the dewy grass, wind blowing harshly at me.

Then the air stills and I open my eyes. Angel's normal now— or, at least, she's in the form that I call normal. She levels her silver eyes at me and I narrow my dirt brown ones at her.

"Now, will you tell me what we're doing here, Devil?" I ask, mocking her.

She hisses, and I find it somewhat more disturbing in her normal, human like form. "We have to settle this." She looks me up and down as her lip curls back over her teeth. "Hiei loves you." She says as if those three words are the most acidic ones in all of known language. "But he loves me too."

I feel my lungs collapse into themselves at those words. I force them to keep breathing, refusing to go under by stupid symptoms again. "No, he doesn't." I state.

She quirks an eyebrow at me, her hands falling gracefully onto her hips as she smirks. "Oh, and you're sure of that?"

I finally notice what she's wearing— an alluring, shapely, black dress. It cascaded over her curves and contrasted deliciously over her dreamy pale skin, which is glowing in the moonlight.

I swallow, resisting a worried look. "Positive." Though now I'm a little less than certain.

Angel smirks darkly and walks toward me, towering over me as I have yet to stand up yet. "That's what I thought." She shakes her head at me pityingly, "The waver in your voice tells me how uncertain you are. If you are at all uncertain, that lets me know Hiei still loves me as well."

I force back the constriction in my windpipe and stand up, meeting her height exactly. I set my jaw.

"Alright, ho-bag, so how exactly are we supposed to 'settle this'?" I ask, my eyes blazing.

Her silver eyes become molten with iron-hot hatred. "A battle."

I squint one eye and widen the other. "Psycho-bird say what?"

She grits her teeth. "Be careful what you say, filth." She warns. "We have to face off against each other. Only the winner deserves to have Hiei. You against me, ningen— here and now." She finishes with a heavy whisper, making the challenge sound even more intimidating.

My jaw drops, "You can't be freakin' serious!" I yell to Angel and the empty field. "You're a demon, I'm human! Like I'll even LIVE past the first five seconds!"

Angel's lip pulled back in a half-snarl, half-smile. "Exactly."

"Again," I repeat, "You are a psycho."

Suddenly, Angel's wings flare out from behind her, and I go flying back from the wind they push at me. My back connects with the dew covered grass and mud of the abandoned field as I hear Angel's large, threatening wings beat above me.

"We would have been together!" I hear her cry in a hissing, smooth voice from above me. She begins to swoop down. "He's mine!"

Their image appears in my head again-- Hiei and Angel's silhouettes, gently leaning towards each other. Their sickeningly deep love delving across the small space between them, reaching out to stroke one another. My mind aches, and my lungs constrict. I feel my fangs jut out, and groan as I hear Angel dive through the air, her talons outstretched.

I open my eyes just as she's ten feet above me. I ignore the impenetrable wind whip-lashing me from all sides, and stand.

"You want a fight?" I shout, my voice huskier than usual.

Angel's eyes widen minimally as her face careens straight into my hand.

"Then you got one, hor!"

I dig my claws into her forehead as her wings begin to thrash out at me. I grab the nearest one with my thin claws and growl, biting down on it as hard as I can. Blood seeps out and dyes the gray-white a deathly red.

I hear Angel screech madly, like a forsaken raven, or crow. I feel my pupils contract as I grab her shoulder and chuck her across the field.

I ignore the cloud of dust that rises from where Angel lands. My chest is heaving, my mind is rushing through things; calculating, approximating, and connecting. I growl, deep in my throat to where I can feel the vibrations travel through my body. My arms shake from rage as I clench my fists.

The moment Angel stands, even in all her cruel beauty, I surge forward, nearly gliding over there my feet are moving so fast.

"You sent the ravens to me on the cliff, DIDN'T YOU?" I holler, raising my fist as she throws up her leg to kick me in the jaw.

Her shin and my forearm connect in a shaking blast. I whip my leg around and break the connection, just barely missing my target—her face— when she dodges.

"You WANTED me to die! You EGGED me on!"

Angel spins as I swipe my claws at her. She flips and lands behind me, digging her talons into my shoulders. I scream and shift, elbowing her in the eye. She hollers something before flapping her wings at me.

She must have been hoping to blow me back like before, only this time it doesn't work. I withstand the storm her wings create and reach through it, focusing on something I'm not even sure about.

I feel power pulse inside me as Angel beats her wings. I feel like I have the advantage, suddenly. I remember what Hiei said. She's a princess, from a royal family or whatever. I grin. She may have blue blood, but that doesn't mean she's a powerful demon.

The power pulsation became thicker, faster. My heart beat became non-existent, somehow replaced by whatever beating, spinning core was now infesting my insides.

"Here's your proof!" I holler at her, reaching through her scathing wind, and latching my claws into her wrists, "Hiei is my intended mate!" I grab her, feeling only slightly silly when I begin spinning her around and around. I ignore her screams and out cries.

I release her. She speeds into the air, cascading across the sky, tumbling through the air. I watch, and then speed after her.

About two miles later, we both are at a lake. It took about ten seconds for me to get there, Angel five because I had thrown her. She lands in the lake, and the water splashes over me. I'm not awfully fazed because the water evaporates off me a minute later.

Angel's white hands pops out the water and claws at the bank. Her head pops up, her bloody eyes pools of hate.

"Now, you're dead!" She hisses.

I kick her in the face. "I don't think so."

She's propelled under water again, and I wait. And wait. And wait.

I wonder if demons drown.

While I'm waiting for the psycho-bird to resurface (though I'm not quite certain, or worried, that she will) I find my eyes drawn to my reflection. My mouth falls open.

My hair is black. Sure, that meant it was only a few shades darker than before, but still. And my eyes— my eyes are purple. Well, not quite purple, but there's this deep black ring around my iris that looks so dark it's almost purple. The rest of my iris is brown, like normal, but that same dark ring is also around my pupil. My skin is so pale; I think I could strip off my clothes and glow. Not that I'm going to try. I tilt my head— there's a fang poking out between my lips (which are colored fire-engine red), and my claws look like they're made from white gold.

About five minutes have passed. I don't think Angel's coming back up. Guess I won.

I scratch the wounds on my arms, my ear twitching vaguely as I pick up the sound of something approaching. The claw marks on my arms are already healing. I pop my shoulder back into its socket.

I sigh. The end to this battle is quite anticlimactic.

* * *

Ha! hahhahahahahahahahahahahaaa....

Somehow, this chapter made me a little hysterical. In the bad way. yeah......

I'm jsut not talkative today -sigh- Guess that's what socializing all day does to you. Well, send back your comments please!!! AKA, REVIEW!!!!!!!

_Sneak peak: _

_"Listen to me, Mikala," He says, his voice deep and stern, though I can clearly hear a softness rounding his words, "you are beautiful." His lips tighten, as if angry with me. "Your eyes are the very first things that were lodged forever into my mind. Then it was your lips— their plaintive color almost begging for someone to come and kiss them, and your hair that curved like the rapid untamable waves of the ocean. It was your eyelashes next— the way they slope downward almost seductive and protectively instead up curving upwards and inviting people to peer at your eyes." He brought his face closer to mine, his sweet, hot breath wafting over me. "Your body reacted to Angel's challenge tonight, so as to keep you alive. But don't you ever forget, this—" He stroked my face, his touch so gingerly made that I could swear he was only tickling my cheeks with feathers, "—is what brought me to you."_


	15. CH 15 Fallen Angel

**A/N **

**Hello, all! Sorry to keep you waiting. Really, I deserve your anger or your ignoring me (but please don't do either-I'm secretly very sensitive ;D) because, as it is, I've had this chapter and the rest of the chapters leading up to the end finished for motnhs and months and months now. Thank you to all who have read/ are reading my story. Please take this chapter as my HUMBLEST apologies. **

**Oh, and everyone? Yes, this one is a bit short. SO you know what? If I can get ten more reviews for this chapters, I'll upload almsot immeadiantly. Promise!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I admit it. I don't own YYH. I bet you were really convinced I did, huh? HAH! FOOLED YOU!**

* * *

Chapter 15

I sit down at the lake's edge as I watch my hair lighten a shade or two and my eyes return to normal. My claws retract and I wince at the sharp pain. My fangs retract back into my gums as well, but I'm more used to that by now, so it doesn't hurt as much. I sigh as my reflection is finally recognizable.

"Mikala!" I turn around to see a black dot. I wonder how I can hear whoever it is at this distance. I guess my demon senses haven't left yet.

Then I blink, and the dot is a lot bigger. I stand up and hold my arms open imploringly.

"Hiei!" I call.

He plows into me, but it doesn't hurt as much as it should. I feel his warm arms wrap around and envelop me, tightening every moment, but not so much that it brings any pain. His arms are shaking, his muscles twitching.

After a couple of minutes, Hiei raises his face from my shoulder. My breath catches as his blood red eyes swallow me up in their red hot intensity.

"Where is she?" He hisses, venom dripping from his voice.

My eyes widen in surprise. If I hadn't known any better, I would say that he was asking after Angel with nothing less than blood lust in his voice. But that can't be it, can it? Whether or not he doesn't love her anymore— I ignore the slight collapse of my lungs there— there's just no way he could suddenly hate her. Maybe that blood lust was directed at me?

"Angel?" I ask unnecessarily.

He nods, his teeth gritting. I watch his fangs elongate further than usual. My eyes widen even more, before I remember exactly where she is.

I clear my throat and look down, smiling nervously. How is he going to react when I tell him I killed her? Sure, it was in self defense, but that doesn't mean she's not still dead.

"Um…" I laugh and clear my throat, "she's um… at the bottom of the lake…."

Silence.

Hiei puts me down gently. I don't dare look up. Shoot, shoot! He's angry at me! I hope he doesn't kill me. I don't think he will, he'd die too, I think….

Suddenly, I hear a splash. I whirl around, and see the ripples in the lake's surface. Hiei must have dived in to find her. My heart squeezes and I crumple to my knees. I bite my lips together, and force back the tears flowing into my eyes. Stupid emotions! Stop it! I don't want to hurt like this anymore.

"Mikala-san?"

I jump, effectively making a face-plant. I suck in a breath as the wet grass mashes itself against my face, and roll over. Kurama's emerald eyes peer tenderly down at me. His red eyebrows are pulled together in worry, but there's some amusement in his eyes. He extends a hand toward me, which I take after a moment's hesitation. He pulls me up easily.

"How'd you guys know where I was?" I ask, brushing wet grass off my night shirt.

Kurama tactfully avoids looking at my wet, white night shirt clad body, "Hiei's shoulder mysteriously wrenched out of its socket, and his wrists magically started bleeding." He gives me an understanding smile. "Hiei's Jagan allowed us to pin point your location."

I nod, looking over my shoulder anxiously. The lake's surface was still serene. "Do demons need to breathe?" I ask.

Kurama quirks an eyebrow as he thinks about it, before shaking his head. "No. Demons don't have beating hearts, so oxygen is obsolete."

I turn back to the lake fully. "Does that mean demons can't drown?"

"Well…" Kurama walks up beside me, "breathing is a natural reflex, we don't have to do it, but we usually do. If we breathed in water by accident, then we could drown." He gives me a wise side glance, "The water would mess with our body's normal functions and water log us from the inside out." He nods. "So, yes, demons can drown."

I nod, wondering if that's what happened to Angel. Hopefully Hiei remembered not to breathe in. I don't feel like I'm dying, so I guess he did remember.

Something of tension enters the gentle, cold night air and I shift slightly. I give Kurama a look, wondering what he's thinking or if he notices the strain on the atmosphere. There's a crease between his perfect red eyebrows and just the sketch of a disconcerted line around the left corner of his mouth. I think about reaching out to take hold on his sleeve, but something in my gut tells me it's a bad idea.

"You okay Kurama?" I whisper, for some reason.

He smiles, but doesn't look at me. "Of course."

I don't have time to give thought to how his voice sounds slightly strained, as Hiei flies through the surface tension holding the lake pristine. A great spray of water flies across Kurama and I as I hear Hiei's weight and another's grace the ground.

I stand, drenched, for a minute with my eyes closed. For some reason, I'm overcome by a sudden wave of rage and ire. I clench my fists and breathe slowly out through my nose before opening my eyes and slowly turning my head to look at Hiei.

I won't lie. The scene is beautiful.

Hiei's red eyes are open, glaring out at some invisible foe, or that's what it looks like. Angel's human like form is laying across his strong arm, the picture of the perfect damsel in distress. The moon dances on their pale skin and on the water droplets decorating their bodies. Angel's closed eyes and blue hair makes her look as serene as any princess in a story book. She would have made the ideal sleeping beauty, in that moment.

I swallow the sudden lump of contempt and malice that had lodged itself in my throat, and walk stiffly towards them.

Hiei looks up at me as I walk towards him and Angel. There's something in his eyes that I don't quite understand, but he takes grip on Angel's peaceful body and stands up, walking to me as well.

"Is she dead?" I whisper as we meet in the middle.

Hiei looks down at her for a split second before meeting my gaze. He nods. "She hit her head on a rock and was knocked out. She drowned, after that." He assesses.

I rub the back of my neck and look away. "Sounds about right." I mutter quietly.

Hiei looks back down at the Angel and slowly kneels to lay her on the ground. Her body is limp and saddens anyone to see. I look away. If I hadn't killed her, she would have killed me. I have no doubt about that.

Hiei rests a hand on my shoulder, but I don't look at him. I feel uneasiness waft from him. I knit my eyebrows together as I try to determine where his uneasiness is directed from. I find, with a little surprise, that it is mostly from me and Kurama. I turn my head to look at him, about to fire a million questions, when I don't get the chance.

Hiei's lips cover mine soothingly, and I find everything is slipping away from my mind. I don't mind at all. I need a chance to just not think.

Hiei wraps his arms around me carefully, one hand on the base of my neck to support my head, which I was afraid would flop off at the rate my body was turning to mush. He carefully lets his other hand trace a small circle in the center of my back. At the action, I let a small sigh escape my mouth.

Hiei pulls back and puts his lips to my ear. "It's okay." He whispers. "I love you."

Tears fill my eyes, and I'm not exactly sure why. I guess it's just nice to know Hiei knows how I felt and he wanted to make me feel loved and safe. I wrap my arms around him, and let him hold me.

"Kurama." Hiei calls and I almost jump. His tone is unusually hard. "Get a hold of Koenma. Tell him the situation."

"Yes, of course." Kurama says, with a voice so soft and humble I almost turn to look at him.

Hiei picks me up bridal style. I squeak in surprise before he gently presses my face into his shoulder. I cuddle myself closer and get comfortable before he sets off.

The sound of him tearing through the air the way he does reminds me of the one time I let my dad take me motorcycle riding. That was the first and last time I got near such a hulk-machine (my oh so affectionate nickname for motorcycles). But, with Hiei's heat lacing my very insides and his strong arms wrapped securely around me, the wind biting at the back of my neck isn't so bad.

It takes no more than maybe forty seconds for Hiei to abruptly stop. I feel my weight surge forward, but Hiei's grasp stops the common law of inertia before it can have dastardly results. Hiei hand slides off my head and I raise it to look around. We're on my window sill, staring into my room. Again, I'm shocked by how mundane it seems compared to all the bizarre and extravagant things that happen to me.

Hiei leaps into my room and lands, crouched, on my bed without a noise. He gently rests me down on my tussled comforter, and stares into my eyes. His callused finger traces my cheek bones, and my nose and forehead for a while. I let him. The movements are soothing, and I feel my eyelids fall closed after a bit.

Hiei's finger leaves my face and I feel and hear him move to leave. My eyes open as I reach out to take hold on his scarf. He looks over his shoulder, eyeing both me and the hand holding up his departure.

"I turned into something tonight." I whisper. "Something that wasn't really me."

Hiei's black eyebrows knit together. His face is blank, but I know he's worried.

I look away from his face, casting my eyes to look at the shadow of my floor. "I was beautiful." My voice is barely detectable.

Hiei pauses for reasons I'm not sure. Then, he kneels down in front of me, and takes my face in his hands. His bloody pools swathe me.

"Listen to me, Mikala," He says, his voice deep and stern, though I can clearly hear a softness rounding his words, "you are beautiful." His lips tighten, as if angry with me. "Your eyes are the very first things that were lodged forever into my mind. Then it was your lips— their plaintive color almost begging for someone to come and kiss them, and your hair that curved like the rapid untamable waves of the ocean. It was your eyelashes next— the way they slope downward almost seductive and protectively instead up curving upwards and inviting people to peer at your eyes." He brought his face closer to mine, his sweet, hot breath wafting over me. "Your body reacted to Angel's challenge tonight, so as to keep you alive. But don't you ever forget, this—" He stroked my face, his touch so gingerly made that I could swear he was only tickling my cheeks with feathers, "—is what brought me to you."

My eyes are wider than plates by the time he finishes. The intensity with which he whispered all that had just about stopped my heart. I smile at him, and, startling him I'm sure, I begin to laugh.

I couldn't really help it. I knew something like what he had just said was nothing to laugh about, but I wasn't exactly laughing at it. I was laughing with the joy those words brought me.

Hiei scowled at me before a small purple glow emanated from behind his bandana, and his eyebrows rose in surprise. Just the ghost of a smile danced across his lips.

Suddenly, Hiei jumped away from the bed and landed on the window sill, again without a sound. His eyes snapped over to the door.

"You're mom's coming." He whispered, before his form flickered and all that was left was his after image. By the time the door flew open and I was busy pretending to be asleep, that was gone as well.

* * *

A/N

How 'bout them apples?

Wondering what's up with Kurama? Well, I guess you'll find out. But only if you review, and soon! :D

_Sneak Peek:_

_Hiei nods stiffly. "Things Kurama hasn't even thought about wanting before, Youko now wants." He grits his teeth and opens his eyes, only to narrow them. "The fact that he himself doesn't want it is the only reason he's still alive."_

_My eyes widen considerably. "Woah."_

_Kurama and Hiei are friends. No matter how Hiei says they are just "team mates" or whatever doesn't matter. I know they're good friends. Kurama speaks the "hn" language, and Hiei knows how Kurama will react in any situation— even with the red head's split personality problem._

_Hiei and Kurama are really good friends— best friends, in fact. What in the world could Kurama want that Hiei would nearly kill him over it? I shake my head. Nothing is worth dividing a friendship like theirs._


	16. CH 16 Split Personality Much?

**A/N**

**Yes, everyone, I know I've been a total lazy jerk with my constant bad habit of not uploading. But hey-I am now! :D Anyway, I used to have a limited internet service and I just got unlimited, so I'm free to upload and stuff now! :) Isn't that great? Well, guess what? This is the . . . SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! **

**You heard me, the next chapter is the last. Review and tell me if you want me to do a sequel. :)**

**Disclaimer: You seriously need some help if you haven't figured out that I don't own YYH.**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Late, late, late— no I can't be late!" I squeal through my teeth as I dodge various people in the hallway of my school.

My mom had come into me sleeping last night, inquiring about my laughter. I had mumbled something that hadn't made even a little bit of sense in reply. The old 'pretend to be way too asleep to understand what she's saying' trick worked like a charm. Mom had gone back to bed without anymore questions.

Now, I'm late for English class. This is my favorite class, as it has the whole gang in it, so I'd rather not be late for this one. Besides, I hate being late. Absolutely hate it.

I skid into the classroom and check for my teacher. He's not behind his desk, and the classroom's not even half full. I guess my teacher's probably fainted somewhere in the school. He did that once before. It was actually pretty funny.

Well, I'm not late, and for that I'm glad. I skip over to my seat, sit down, and plunk my books happily down on my desk. I look around— the other two students that had been in here just went outside to commune with their friends. I grin devilishly and begin doing a small dance.

I'm in the middle of a glorious head bang when a voice suddenly says, "Someone's happy today."

I immediately stop, throw my hair back, and look up. Yusuke slams his stuff carelessly down on his desk and smirks at me. I smirk back.

"Call me sadistic, but I'm honestly glad this depressing, 'Angel Saga' is done with."

Yusuke just continues to smirk and plops down sloppily in his desk. He props his feet up on the desk. "Yeah, me too." He grins at me. "But you do sound sadistic. I heard you killed her."

I involuntarily feel a wave of heat flood over my face, and frown. "If I hadn't killed her, she would have killed me."

Yusuke threw up his hands in mock defense, "Hey, I'm not about to lecture you on the importance of blood lusting demons or anything." He snickers, "It's just kind of funny seeing you sit there all innocently when you're really a murdering little—" A smack across the head silences him.

Hiei sits down in his normal seat next to me, his hand still raised from where he smacked Yusuke. "If you're done teasing my intended mate about useless things, Kurama is waiting for you outside the door."

Yusuke's scowl fades into a look of curiosity. "Why?"

Hiei glares at him, his top lip curling back to snarl.

Yusuke imitates the face comically before scoffing and rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get it dragon boy. You're intimidating and all that." He rolls his eyes again and sighs, getting up lazily and walking out the door.

I turn to Hiei immediately, "We should go out today. After school."

Hiei gives me a look. "Why would we do that?" His eyes are filled with curiosity.

I smile. "Well, like you said, I'm your intended mate, right?"

He nods.

"Well, in the human world, we go out on dates. You know— the guys court the girls. They hang out, they kiss and stuff and then they decide if they're right for each other." I fold my hands and pretend to look severe. "Since I'm not going to exactly have that chance, seeing as I know you're 'the one', I'd like to at least go through the motions."

Hiei blinks at me rapidly, but still manages to keep a reasonably blank expression. I let my severe, tight lips relax and start giggling. I wave at hand at him dismissively.

"I am serious, though." I say, still smiling. "It would be nice to have a boyfriend rather than an 'intended mate'. It sounds more romantic, and a little more casual."

Hiei quirks an eyebrow, but his lips soften into a small smile. "If you want."

I grin and give a short clap of my hands. I bob up and down in my seat.

Just a couple of minutes before the bell rings, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara trail in through the door. They each take their normal seats and sit quietly. I look at Yusuke critically. His eyes have that kind of stony look they get whenever something bad or serious has happened. I raise my eyebrows, and give each member of the gang a quick glance. My findings are slightly disturbing.

Kuwabara's jaw is set and his eyebrows are knitting together like he's severely troubled. Kurama looks completely calm and serene, which is how I know he's struggling over something. His gaze is set firmly forwards, too. He doesn't even look at me as I stare at him for a minute straight. Yusuke, like I said, has stony eyes. Not only that, though, his entire countenance his sort of dark, like he's got this cloud of anger hovering around him. Glancing at Hiei, I almost cringe. His disposition is suddenly dark and brooding— he doesn't seem quite furious, but more like he's striving not to be. The corners of his mouth are tugged downward, and there are creases in his forehead. I stare at Hiei's hands with wide eyes. I can see the tendons in his hands stretching up through the skin. His muscles are tight and his arms are shaking.

I face forwards and set my jaw. I feel like I've missed something. Again. And I'm getting pretty tired of feeling that way.

I suddenly throw both my arms up and shout, "WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?" just before the bell rings.

As everyone floods in to take their seats, the gang looks at me. I scowl at them all, gritting my teeth. I slam my hands down on my desk, ignoring the few stares I get from my class mates.

"What is it this time, guys?" I hiss to the gang, glaring each one down the best I can, "Let me guess, Angel's got a twin who's out to get me cuz I killed her sister— or is it something simpler than that, even? Am I going to walk home to find some kind of demon police after me cuz I'm the intended mate of a demon, and I'm human?" I growl.

Kurama raises an eyebrow that suggests he finds my reaction humorous. I would have found that a completely natural reaction, if it hadn't been for the dankness still clouding his emerald eyes. I turn to the rest of the gang, who are all smirking, as if they are trying to find humor in my outburst, but whatever it is that's bothering them is much too serious to be distracted from it.

I bite my lips in a line. They aren't going to tell me. They're going to try and sort it out between themselves before whatever it is gets to the point where it involves me and we're in a much worse situation than we would have been before is they had just told me. I sigh. That's what happened when Hiei left, and when Angel came. Guys really are dense. They really hadn't learned that this strategy of theirs doesn't work well, yet?

I sigh as the sweaty, red faced teacher finally comes into the class room, spilling papers as he does. I rest my chin on my hand. Looks like I'm going to have to work to try and figure out what's going on. Again.

I clench my jaw. Why can't Hiei and I just have some peaceful time together for once?

The bell ending school finally rings and I bolt out my class room. I charge through the half-filled hallway in search of my locker when I run into someone.

I fall back and land on my butt, groaning slightly. I look up to apologize when my blood runs cold and my heart nearly stops. A pair of hate filled eyes stare down at me.

Tears fill my eyes involuntarily as I cringe away, trying to shrink into myself. With all the things happening lately, I had almost forgot about him— about Houston. Almost.

I'm not able to tear away my eyes from his dark abysses. A grin spreads across his face, the corners of his lips dark with shadows of malice. My breathing starts to shake as I scramble up to run and get away. Suddenly, a pair of hands grab my shoulders and hoists me up gently. I look up with wide eyes when I realize they're not Hiei's hands. They're Kurama's.

My stomach twists erratically as Kurama levels his sharp gaze on Houston. The two have a stare down that seems to last an eternity. I would run, but my body feels like ice— like I'm frozen by the anxiety welling up in my stomach.

Then, a presence comes from behind me and melts the ice in my veins. Hiei's hand takes mine as he takes his place besides me.

Kurama doesn't even glance at Hiei's sudden appearance, but Houston certainly does. If I thought the look he gave me was filled with hate, then I severely misjudged. The look he gave me was endearing when compared to the one he gives Hiei.

I grip Hiei's arm when Houston steps closer. Hiei pushes his shoulder in front of me in an instant, and Kurama takes a calm step forwards. Houston glances between them, eyeing Hiei's hip a moment as well, before turning and drifting into the crowd.

Hiei tucks his arm around me, and I hear a low growl erupt from deep in his throat. At this, Kurama's hand leaves my shoulder, and he smiles politely at us. Hiei's arm trembles slightly as he watches his friend walk away. That's when I realize something.

Whatever's going on has a lot to do with Kurama.

I just don't know why.

I turn to Hiei, and grab the front of his red shirt. I want to be more thankful to him for saving me, but if there's one thing I know about Hiei, it's that you have to be really severe to get you way with him. He looks at my hands, and then looks up at me.

I scowl. "Tell me what's going on or I'm never kissing you again."

Hiei cocks an eyebrow.

My scowl deepens and I grind my teeth. "I am completely serious." I still know I should be acting more grateful at this point, but so I'm sick of this! "I'm your girlfriend/intended mate, I have all rights to any information you have." I narrow my eyes.

Hiei returns my scowl, and looks off to the side. I give his shirt a yank and force him to face me. His scowl deepens, and I'm glaring. I'm really tempted to smack him right now, the pig-headed moron. Hiei's top tip curls slightly after I think that.

"And get out of my head!" I shout, and, still having tight hold on his shirt, drag him over to my locker. "Hiei, either you tell me what the freak is going on or I'll go and tackle Kurama for some answers! Don't think I won't, either, because I sure as heck—"

"Don't you dare." Hiei growls.

I purse my lips and point at him, "See? That's exactly what I want to know about! There's something weird going on and I am absolutely _sick_ and _tired_ of being left out of the loop!"

Hiei's eyes were only slightly wider than usual by the time I finished screaming my woman-ruling sentence.

I poke my index finger into his cheek, "Now tell me what the heck is going on, or I am _bolting_ after Kurama for some answers."

Hiei's eyes relax into their normal bored gaze, but he sighs through his nose and takes my poking hand by the wrist and removes it from his face. "Get your stuff. I'll tell you while I walk you home."

My face lights up with a smile, and I turn happily to my locker, whirling in the combination.

It takes me the total of five seconds to open my locker door, thrown my stuff in, shut it, and relock my lock. I turn to Hiei with a grin befitting a child with candy and begin skipping towards the stairs.

I hear Hiei shake his head at my behavior, but choose not to get upset. I'm much too happy about my victory to be brought down so easily.

Hiei pushes the door open with his left arm and holds it open for me. Chivalry isn't dead after all. I walk out the door and Hiei falls into step beside me. We walk down the school sidewalk, and begin our way to my house.

By the time we're only five minutes away from home, Hiei still hasn't told me what's going on. In fact, he hasn't spoken at all. I stop on the side walk, walk to the left, and sit under a willow tree near by. Hiei stares at me. I pat the grass next to me. After a moment, Hiei concedes and comes to sit beside me.

"Now," I turn to him, so my knee is bumping his, "tell me what's going on."

Hiei looks at me, his cherubic, cold face softening ever so slightly as he stares at me. He finally sighs and scowls, leaning back into the tree trunk.

"Kurama's having… some problems." He says, though it comes out like more of a hiss.

I raise an eyebrow. "Uh-huh." I murmur, as if what he said was helpful. "What problems exactly?"

Hiei raises his arms and tucks them behind his head, cushioning it. He closes his eyes placidly. "Kurama has two sides. You saw Youko, if you remember."

I pull a face, remembering the white fox counterpart demon side thing that had gotten so near to my face. "How could I forget?" I mumble, half sarcastic.

"Kurama was Youko in the past, an infamous spirit fox that had a taste for thievery. One day a mission went badly wrong, and he was wounded. He got away and found an unborn body of a child still developing in the womb. He used that body as his host for many years and grew up as Shuichi Minamino." He explained softly, eyes still closed. "You know the story from there— I came to him and offered him a deal to save his mother."

"Right." I nod. I did know the story from there. "But what does that have to do with Kurama's "problems" now?"

A slight twitch goes through Hiei's face and his jaw tightens. "Youko is still somewhere inside Kurama. Kurama doesn't like to rely on his past, demon strength. He wants to live life the way he does now— as a "special" human. But that doesn't mean Youko agrees."

My eyes widen. "So, are you saying that Kurama basically has another person inside him who wants control? Things Kurama doesn't want?" Talk about split personality.

Hiei nods stiffly. "Things Kurama hasn't even thought about wanting before, Youko now wants." He grits his teeth and opens his eyes, only to narrow them. "The fact that he himself doesn't want it is the only reason he's still alive."

My eyes widen considerably. "Woah."

Kurama and Hiei are friends. No matter how Hiei says they are just "team mates" or whatever doesn't matter. I know they're good friends. Kurama speaks the "hn" language, and Hiei knows how Kurama will react in any situation— even with the red head's split personality problem.

Hiei and Kurama are really good friends— best friends, in fact. What in the world could Kurama want that Hiei would nearly kill him over it? I shake my head. Nothing is worth dividing a friendship like theirs.

I look at Hiei, "What in the world could possibly be important enough to make you want to kill him for just _wanting_ it?" I ask in amazement.

Hiei turns his head to look at me. He's silent for a very long time, just looking me over. The intensity of his red brown eyes makes me feel very nervous.

"You." He answers.

Halt.

Rewind.

Backtrack.

I stare at Hiei with eyes nearly the size of saucers. I stare, and stare, and can't do much else. Then I start laughing, shaking my head wildly.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I say between fits of laughter, "There's no way Kurama's going to find me interesting! Especially not Youko! I mean, seriously! Just leave me in a room with Youko long enough and I'm sure he'll loose all desire for me." I calm my laughter down, still shaking my head in comical bewilderment.

Hiei's face is dead serious. "I'm not accustomed to joking, Mikala."

I roll my eyes heavenward. "As if I don't know that by now." I smile, so he knows I'm teasing, before allowing my features to take on a more serious look. "But really, Hiei, are you sure Youko's actually interested? You're sure? I mean, really—"

"Absolutely." He stops me. "Kurama was warning me the night Angel came to attack you."

I pout in concentration and look at my hands. My eyebrows knit together as I contemplate.

Yes, I did notice a slight difference in the way Kurama had acted. He wouldn't look at me, for one. He had also been strangely strained, which could have been an effect of trying to control his Youko side. I pursed my lips. Poor Kurama.

I look back up at Hiei to find his irked face slightly confused. I scowl at him softly.

"I can't think for one minute without you listening in, can I?"

Hiei looked away. "It's hard not too. You're thoughts are so easy for me to hear, even without trying."

I gave him that, and leaned into him slightly. "I'll give you that." I sigh. "But I'd really appreciate it if you could not listen into my thoughts often, okay? I like having my own little physic bubble of privacy up here." I poke my forehead.

Hiei looks at me with a cocked eyebrow. He takes a moment, before closing his eyes and nodding.

I smile. "Thank you." I rub my hands together, "Now back to this very disturbing, not to mention awkward, business. You're _absolutely_ sure that Youko _really_ is inter—"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

I laugh. "Yeah, okay, whatever. It just seems hard to believe. I mean, look at me!" I gesture to myself.

Hiei takes my advice and drinks me in. I feel nervous again, troubled. I feel small and unworthy when measured with his intensity. Hiei looks up and into my eyes. He puts a hand on the side of my face and draws me closer.

"You're right." He whispers. "I'm surprised his desire took so long to develop."

Hiei melds his lips softly to mine and I tilt my head, effectively deepening the kiss.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oooh. Tension.**

**Seriously, though. Tell me your opinion. You want a sequel? No? Yes? Never in a million years? Hells yes? It's your call, really. :)**

_Sneak Peek:_

_"Oh, nothing." I shrug nonchalantly. "My boyfriend just got jealous over his friend's personality split's actions and thinks I just cheated on him, which I didn't. Oh, and he's demon and I have to mate with him in the future or we'll both die, and now I'm not sure how I'm going to do that since he doesn't trust me." I look at their blank faces. "Normal stuff." I shrug._


	17. CH 17 Demonic Promise

**A/N **

**The time has finally come. The ending chapter to Mik-chan. You know what wold be awesome? If all ym readers reviewed so, for the first time ever, a story of mine got to 100 reviews! :D What do you think? I think it's a good idea.**

**What are you doing reading this still? Get onto the story! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 17

Hiei dropped me off after our date and kept watch for nearly two hours. It was a little awkward changing out of my school clothes knowing he was out there somewhere, possibly seeing me with his purple eye, but I did my best to trust him.

Now I'm sitting on my bed, twirling the car keys around my finger, and thinking up a really stupid idea. I watch the silver keys swing around and think about how the silver flash reminds me a lot of Hiei's sword. Butterflies erupt in my stomach and I press my lips together to hide a smile.

Alright, that settles it. I got to fix this messed up situation.

I run downstairs and tell my mom I'm going to drop something off at Kurama's apartment. She gives me the look, but, when I smile innocently, she manages to loosen her maternal bond a little and lets me go. I rush off into the car, crossing my fingers and hoping that Hiei obeys my earlier request and stays out of my head for the rest of the night.

Apparently, Hiei actually listened to me, because I arrive at Kurama's place without any sudden demon attacks. I grin devilishly as I run into Kurama's complex and find the elevator. I fume for the first half of the ride up (seriously—I never noticed this stupid elevator before? All those time I used the steps—!), but as I watch the countdown near Kurama's floor, all other emotion dissipates. I take a deep breathe and close my eyes.

Hiei's crimson eyes fill my mind. That helps a little, but my stomach's still curling into a knot. I don't do that great with confrontation, as you might have noticed, but I'm getting better at it. I'm tired of being pushed over all the time, or ignored. Most of all, I'm sick and tired of things getting between Hiei and I. I'm going to be his mate some day, and from then on I'll spend my life with him. I kind of want things to stabilize between us, so I feel more comfortable about it.

The elevator pops open and I nearly have a panic attack. I step out and stand rigid in the hallway, glancing around for Kurama's door, which is completely unnecessary seeing as it's right in front of me. I stare at it. Take a deep breathe, and try to become the girl who slew a demon princess.

I reach out and knock on the door before I scamper back into the elevator. I listen to the sounds of hesitant movement inside and wait until the door flies open. Kurama appears form the shadows of the dimly lit apartment. Before he even speaks, I recognize the gold shimmering in his emerald irises.

"Mikala-san?" He asks formally. He looks strained and awkward. His eyes shift around, which is totally unlike him.

I stare at him and cement the frown on my face with a hand at my hip. "Are you going to let me in or what, foxy?"

He straightens and, to my discomfort, swallows hard. "That would be unwise, Mikala-san." He glances around. "Does Hiei know you're here?"

I push him out of the doorway and enter. "Hiei's not my dad, Kurama." I turn and look him in the eye. "He's my boyfriend. I don't his permission to do everything."

Kurama backs way from the door, leaving it wide open. He stares at me for a long moment before saying, "You should leave, Mikayla-san-"

"I know about Youko, Kurama." I say with a sadistic smile. "Now let him out. I've got a few things to say to him." I crack my knuckles.

Kurama sighs forlornly. "Mikala-chan, he won't listen." Oops, he called me "chan." Bad sign. He swallows hard again and closes his eyes. When he opens them, the gold is more pronounced. "I can't keep control of him for much longer."

I grin dementedly. "Let him out." My tone is far too cheerful, but I sober quickly. "It's okay, Kurama. I won't blame you for whatever he does. Promise."

"It won't fix anything." He says placidly.

"We'll see." I say and toss my ponytail back over my shoulder. I adjust my glasses, take a deep breath, and nod that I'm ready.

Kurama shakes his head as if negate my request once again. Suddenly his whole body seizes up, like he's under going a mild seizure or a massive muscle spasm. A ripple travels through his body and, in a moment, I'm staring at the tall, lean form of a beautiful fox demon.

Youko's yellow eyes open slowly, as if trying to lure me into his golden pools. I just cock an eyebrow and cross my arms, thankful that my heart only beats for Hiei. If it didn't, I might be in trouble.

Youko smirks. "Well, if it isn't the little minx." He strides towards me and closes the distance between us. "You've finally come to me?"

"Yup." I nod sharply. He leans down, but I back away and scowl. "To talk."

Youko lies down on the couch and stretches his strong arms with a small frown. Clearly, the idea of talking bores him. "Very well. What about."

"About us." I stare him down.

He raises a silver eyebrow. "Oh? But I thought you were only interested in—"

"I am." I cut him off. "I'm here to tell you to stop up all those stupid ideas you're having about you and me, because I only love Hiei, and since we're already kind of sealed to be future mates and all, you're kind of practicing an exercise in futility."

My words slide off his ego like water off sleek fur. "I love a challenge." I suppose Youko's smirk is suppose to make me weak in the knees, btu I find myself scowling deeper as he goes on to say, "I am an infamous thief, after all. Hasn't Hiei told you?"

I narrow my eyes. "Stealing hearts is trickier than stealing gold, Youko."

"Is it?" He sits up, and towers over me. His face looms over mine, pure and pale as the moon. "I don't think so. Not if you have hands like mine."

I fight back a blush at his not-so-subtle innuendo. Rage coils inside me like a pillar of fire. "You're sick, you know that?"

Youko's infamous hands nearly sneak around my waste, but I back up into the coffee table and avoid them. Unfortunately, my knees buckle against the glass top and I end up falling back on it. I scream as Youko bears down on me, capturing my wrists and pinning them against the glass. His hold is treacherous—like trying to fight against a boulder. My heart pumps in my ears and I can barely think.

Youko's smile is as stealthy as it is heart-wrenching. I feel sick as he leans his forehead down against mine. "What was that you were saying, little minx?"

I widen my eyes and do the only thing I can think of—knee him in the groan.

I dance away as Youko groans. I scream, "Heavenly mushrooms!" in my head. Thank goodness that's one place demon and men alike are weak.

Youko recovers faster than most men would, and turns to where I'm hiding behind the couch. I'm glaring at him and scowling, trying not to be intimidated by his dark, golden look.

"You _are_ a challenge." Youko mumbles, as if speaking to himself. To my horror, that chauvinistic smirk stretches across his face once more. "I like that in a woman." He heads for me.

"You stay away from me!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

To my surprise, Youko winces. Awesome—I have super-shrill powers. I thank those heavenly mushrooms again for Youko's sensitive ears and collect as much air in my lungs as they can hold. I climb onto the couch from behind and point my finger at him.

"You leave me alone!" I yell. "You think I could ever even like you? You've ruined Hiei and Kurama's friendship—the truest friendship Hiei has—and come after me because why? Because I don't fall at your feet? Because I don't find you attractive? Because I have a thing for onyx hair and red eyes instead of gold and silver? You like me because I'm the girl who got away?" My teeth are grinding against each other. Youko is simply watching me as I fall deeper and deeper into mindless rage. "How DARE you? I love Hiei. Hiei loves me. His jagan chose me out of every female in the world, and you think I'd even consider you? You're the sickest, stupidest, most chauvinist, sexist demon I've ever met! You had better leave me alone and let this stupid little whatever of yours for me drop. Because, funny as it seems, I'm not interested in being the object of any male's affections beside Hiei's, especially if they only like me because I'm NOT interested in them."

Youko pauses as his ears slowly unfurl in the silence precluding my tirade. My breaths are coming fast and hard. I'm still pointing at him, every muscle in my arm clenched upwards against my skin.

After a beat of silence, Youko's lips twist up in a smile. "Why, little minx, I've never met a woman who would DARE to talk to me in such a way."

The next moment, his hands are everywhere. I can't move. His lips are pressed against mine, closing in on me, his arms capturing my small waste in their grasp. Something goes off in my head; like the sound of a firework in the distance, it starts out as a small, screaming noise followed by a loud _crack_!

I pull my hand back and let my claws pop out through my cuticles. I swing them down and into Youko's cheek.

Youko pulls back in a rainbow of blood. I lean over and dry-heave blood out my mouth. I wipe my lips at the tang of copper files over my tongue. I glare upwards, feeling heat dance over every nerve in my body.

"How dare you?" I hiss. I heave in air. "How DARE you?" I stand up straight, head held high, fangs bared.

Youko barely seems to notice the four slices embroidered through his cheek. "Why, little minx, I've never seen you so attractive."

_SMACK_! The second slap has deepened the wounds. This time, as Youko turns back to eye me, he doesn't look lustful. At least, not for anything besides blood.

"You _will_ leave me and Hiei alone." I growl. "Or else Hiei will kill you. And I'd really rather he not, since you're also Kurama."

"You think Hiei will fight me?" He raises an eyebrow as if the idea amuses him.

I give a bloody laugh. "Do you think you'll survive? He's going to be here in less than ten seconds. Congratulations, oh clever thief of Makai," I give a fake, awkward curtsey. "You triggered Loyalty. Hiei's already on his way. So I suggest you drop this thing of yours and give control back to Kurama. Unless you want to be burned alive."

Youko's ears twist, obviously picking up on the sounds of Hiei's approach. "Aright, little minx. You win for now." He smirks. "But I'll be keeping my eye on you."

I glare. "Just remember you're walking a really thin tight-rope, buddy."

The exact instance Youko's visage melts back to Kurama's, Hiei flies in through the window and the temperature raises nearly twenty degrees.

Kurama moves backwards. "Hiei, please calm down. Just listen-"

"I trusted you, fox!" Hiei barks through his elongated fangs.

In the next instant, there are blurs flying around the room. A lamp breaks. Sparks light the air. The lights go out. My demon vision provides enough for me to see the fight, just catches and bits, but enough to know Kurama is fending Hiei off at every turn. Rose whips fly through the air; the air grows so scorching I'd be fried if I wasn't in demon form.

I dive off the couch and jump onto the coffee table. "HIEI, STOP!"

He doesn't listen. I leap off the table and dash into the fray. Horror makes my wrists pulse wildly, but I miraculously manage to get a hold around Kurama's chest, and cling to him desperately.

When Hiei computes my presence, he goes deathly still. I keep my eyes closed, too scared at first to open then. After a minute of harsh breathing passes, I open one eye and catch a glimpse of my samurai.

His eyes aren't the crimson I know, but the bleeding red they become in battle. They glitter malevolently, trained solely on me, staring as if he's never seen me before. His arms are tense and shaking.

Slowly, Hiei straightens out. I'm too scared to let go of Kurama, so I stand and keep my hands braided between the creases of his nightshirt.

"Hiei, don't hurt him. He didn't do anything. I'm the one who came here to—"

"To cheat on me with the fox." His words are barely more than growls.

I gape in shock. "What? Excuse me? How could you even suggest-?"

"Silence woman!" He cuts me off, his white teeth gritting together.

My mind buzzes in anger. Woman? WOMAN? He's never called me that before! "Excuse me? My name is not "woman" it's Mikala!" He's about to interrupt me, so I raise my voice and plow on, "AND I came her to tell Youko I'm not interested in anyone BUT YOU! So you and I could FINALLY have so merciful peace to be ALONE!" My face is red and burning.

Hiei stalls. His mistrust is so pronounced, so condemning, he can't even relax his fighting stance. He doesn't trust me. He won't trust me. He can't do it.

I shake my head at him. "Like you even have an excuse to see ME as the unfaithful one. I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CHEATED WILLINGLY! Youko grabbed me and forced a kiss on me! Not like you, Mister I-love-demon-princesses!" Childishly, I shove past him and run out the door.

I slam into the elevator and jam my finger against the close door button. It shuts just a second before Hiei appears in the hall. I fall back against the metal, feeling a melting sensation pulling at my eyes, and trying to block out the sound of Hiei and Kurama yelling above me.

Their voices fade, and the pain builds. I slink downwards until I'm resting on the floor. I bury my face in my knees and try to force the pain away, to shove it off into some box or other, to lock it away and pretend I was never hurt, that I couldn't be hurt. I try to pretend I don't even love Hiei, so it doesn't matter. The attempt it so futile, the pain increases.

Tears pour down my face as I sob. I can't believe this. I used to watch chick flicks like this all the time. My sisters would be killing trees by the dozens in their tissue quantity, and I would sit there skeptically, mentally making fun of the heroine. If she just stopped to think about it, I would say to myself, she would realize that she's making the whole thing a lot more complicated. Stupid girl, I would say. I was the stupid one. I never knew the kind of pain that heroine felt, how much of a stupid brick she already felt like, how she was beating herself up and how bruised and mangled her pride was. How vulnerable, sickly, and helpless she felt like.

I wipe my nose and swallow dry sobs. Now I'm the one who needs tissues.

The elevator doors ding. I look up to see a couple—a perfectly normal, human couple with normal, human problems—moving towards me. I look at them in envy. No split-personalities to worry about, no mating rituals, no demons or demon princesses or demonic killing powers. Just a normal, sweet life of love to give and bills to pay. Just what I always thought I'd have.

They notice me a split second before they enter the elevator. They stop and look down at me. The girl kneels down with her wide, brown eyes trained on me and flushed cheeks from the cold weather.

"Are you alright?" She asks in a kind, concerned voice. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no." I shrug nonchalantly. "My boyfriend just got jealous over his friend's personality split's actions and thinks I just cheated on him, which I didn't. Oh, and he's demon and I have to mate with him in the future or we'll both die, and now I'm not sure how I'm going to do that since he doesn't trust me." I look at their blank faces. "Normal stuff." I shrug.

I run past them before they have time to call the men in white coats. I push my way out the lobby doors, and the cold air freezes my tears on my cheeks. I take three harsh, wavering breaths and try to control myself. Everything feels like it's breaking apart. I rub my eyes and stumble towards where I know my car is. I stop when I see two rubies glinting out from the shadows.

I quickly stop wiping my tears and harden my features. "You didn't kill Kurama, did you? Because I don't have an alibi for the murder if the police get involved."

Hiei scowls, but quickly sobers his expression. He opens his eyes and looks at me. They're crimson now, not pools of blood. But I find no comfort in his stony gaze.

"No." He answers simply.

"Good." I cross my arms against the chill and head towards him. "Because I'm obviously the one who deserves it, right?"

I try to move around him to unlock my car door, but he grabs hold of my elbows and forces me to stand directly in front of him. I struggle and fight, but he's too strong. I continue like that—trying to break past him using my nails and kicking his shin, but, naturally, it's useless. I end up slapping his stomach and abandoning my attack.

A strained moment passes, ripe with silence an empty of words or emotion.

"You better apologize." I whisper, though I sound disheartened rather than angry.

Hiei pauses. "I'm sorry."

I close my eyes and hesitantly rest my head against his collarbone. It's a vague signal, but Hiei catches on in the way only he can, and wraps his arms around me. He pulls me to his chest and rests his chin on the crown of my head.

"The idea of anyone else touching you . . ." His voice is still like one large, guttural noise, " . . . is more painful than I could ever describe."

I rest my hands against his chest. "Hiei, you can't be like this though. I'm . . . I'm still hurt. From Angel."

Hiei pulls back and takes my face in his hands. His eyes wander over me wildly, searching for the pain.

I roll my eyes a little, and remove his hands. I place them against my heart. "No. In here."

His eyes soften indefinitely. "Mikala . . ."

I strive desperately to control it, but the urge to cry rises again. It wells up like a bubbling spring and, before I know it, a tear betrays me.

"I still think about her and you, and the fact that you could so easily think of me betraying you—that you trust me so little . . . ." I can't finish; a sob jumps up in my throat and cuts me off.

Hiei watches a tear fall down my cheek and hang on my chin. He wipes it away and pulls me to him again. His arms tremble as they encircle me.

"Don't cry." He murmurs. His words aren't animalistic anymore. "Please."

Hiei hardly ever says please. That's how I know how badly he means it. I bury my face in his chest and breathe in his scent—the scent of spices and the fragrant outdoors.

"Hiei, you have to trust me."

A long silence passes.

"I've never trusted anyone." His arms are still shaking. "I don't know how."

I raise my head and cup his cheeks in my hands. His face is set in stone, the edges smooth and emotionless. But I can see the fear hidden deep in his crimson pools.

That's why he was so angry. Hiei was just letting me in—bit by bit, and then he thought I had betrayed him. Like everyone else in his life had done. I still wasn't sure about everything in Hiei's life—a lot of his past was still a mystery—but I know it wasn't good. I don't want to add to that. I want to heal it.

"Hiei." I stare into his eyes. "I will never willingly hurt you. Never. You can trust me, I promise." I press my cheek against his. "I love you."

Hiei pauses before pulling me tightly against him. That's the first time I've ever said that allowed. In a way, I was too scared to say it before. Like it was my one last layer of protection. But it's time for the fear to end. In both of us.

"I love you, Hiei." I whisper.

"I love you, Mikala." Hiei murmurs.

Hiei takes me in his arms, and lays me back against the car. I lift my chin and close my eyes as he slowly presses his lips to mine. My heart flutters until I think it could nearly escape. I feel Hiei's voice in my mind, enwrapping me like a heating blanket.

_It's a promise_, my mind rings with his voice.

I know it is. Our kiss is a promise. We'll work harder to be better. We'll work harder to trust each other the way we need to, the way we've always wanted to trust someone.

Above all, we will stay together as long as demonically possible.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N**

**You have no idea how good it feels to write "The End." :)**

**BTW, I had to rewrite this entire chapter, which is why it has taken so long. It was pretty differant before, but the original was deleted off my laptop after it got a virus and completley crashed. **

**And, for all the faithful Mik-chanXHiei fans, I'm going to be working on the sequal :) Ooooh. I've got some pretty awesome ideas. I'm so excited! :D**

**Tell me what you think! Constructive critisism is always taken into careful consideration, and appreciated. Praise is even more appreciated ;) haha, just kidding. Either one is great. **

**Warning: Flames will be swallowed by my awesomeness. **


End file.
